De Braços Bem Abertos
by Scila
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DA FIC DE OLHOS BEM FECHADOS.Dois meses depois Gina tenta alegrar Harry com um Natal na Toca e Rony tem que enfrentar a difícil tarefa de conhecer seus novos sogros.RH e possível HG.[HIATUS]
1. Pelo buraco da fechadura

**De Braços Bem Abertos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Pelo buraco da fechadura**

**

* * *

**

Uma pequena abertura na cortina da janela permitia que um facho de luz insistente atravessasse o quarto e chegasse no rosto de Harry Potter.

Após mais uma noite mal dormida a notícia de que amanhecera não causava nenhum efeito no homem de 27 anos. Manhã ou noite, não fazia diferença.

Seus cabelos desarrumados, seu óculos caindo do nariz, os olhos semi–abertos... A cicatriz na testa. Estava tudo lá, mas as aparências sempre enganam.

Por exemplo, ele ainda usava uma aliança com duas iniciais: "H&H". Mas, na vida real, agora só havia um "H". E a aliança já devia ter sido jogada fora há muito tempo atrás.

Ele não estava tão deprimido quanto achava que devia, falando a verdade. E isso era o que o deixava mais preocupado.

Não era o casamento rompido que o afetava. Mas sim as mentiras que ele viveu durante quatro anos.

Devagar, saiu debaixo das cobertas, desistindo de tentar dormir. Sentou–se na cama e ponderou um pouco sobre sua vida recém criada das cinzas.

Primeiro: não tinha mais um emprego.

O Ministro da Magia agora era Percy Weasley, pelo menos até um novo ser escolhido. E estava tudo bem para Harry. O cargo nunca fora feito para ele e ele nunca quisera para falar a verdade.

Cansativo. Chato. E feito para aqueles que gostam de medidas de bordas de caldeirão.

Percy era perfeito para o cargo.

Vivendo de suas economias, Harry não queria voltar a trabalhar. Voltar a sua velha profissão de auror era a única possibilidade mais plausível mas não tinha certeza que caçar ex–comensais ou guardar a prisão de Azkaban seria bom para ele.

Segundo: tinha vendido Grimmauld Place, a casa da família Black (na verdade quem deveria ter herdado a mansão seria Narcisa Malfoy, mas após o envolvimento do marido com Voldemort, os bens da família Malfoy foram vendidos ou passados para familiares). E depois de um acordo a bela casa do ex–casal Potter em Godric's Hollow também foi vendida. Cinqüenta por cento para cada parte. E ele nem teve que falar com ela, Gina cuidou de tudo.

Estava num quarto alugado no Caldeirão Furado mas sabia que logo teria que sair de lá. Não demoraria nada para que os repórteres descobrissem seu paradeiro e o viessem atazanar.

Terceiro: sua vida parecia agora depender de Gina Weasley para funcionar. Sem ela, duvidava que sairia da cama todo dia.

Não graças a depressão ou algo do gênero. Não estava deprimido, cansado talvez, mas não deprimido. Não estava pensando em viver recluso também, só não tinha muita vontade de encarar outros seres humanos. Mas mesmo assim não tinha nada em especial para faze–lo levantar–se todo dia. Estava seguindo com sua vida, a diferença era que Gina o fazia correr ao invés de caminhar.

Harry não sabia exatamente por que ela fazia isso. Por que se importava em ajudá–lo, mas estava agradecido do mesmo jeito. Era bom não estar sozinho mas... Ao mesmo tempo, confuso.

O problema era que ele ia sempre acabar sozinho de alguma forma ou de outra, então não seria melhor se acostumar com isso ao invés de procurar consolo nos outros?

Não teve pais e por 11 anos não teve absolutamente ninguém que se importasse com ele. E tinha se saído relativamente bem, considerado tudo. Devia estar _familiar_ com solidão, ora bolas.

O problema era que tinha ficado mal acostumado, era isso. Ficou 5 anos em lugar que o protegia da verdade. Em Hogwarts tinha Rony, Hermione e Hagrid, sua família. Depois teve Dumbledore, profa. Minerva, Lupin... E Sirius.

E ai a profecia resolveu virar tudo isso de ponta cabeça. Lembrar ele que sobreviver era seu destino. Sozinho. Ele sozinho tinha que derrotar Voldemort, não Dumbledore, não um bruxo poderoso... Ele. Harry Potter.

Não bastasse isso para isolá–lo como também a morte resolveu aproveitar a deixa e o relembrar que ela estava lá.

Dali para frente nada foi mais fácil.

Seu estômago roncou, o fazendo parar de pensar na vida e o lembrando que se quisesse ter uma vida para pensar sobre, teria que se alimentar.

Talvez fosse melhor descer para o café da manhã ao invés de ficar sozinho com pensamentos melodramáticos. Melodrama no começo do dia era um sinal que ele estava introspectivo demais para o próprio bem.

Levantou, fazendo o chão de madeira velha ranger com o seu peso. Edwiges remexeu as asas dentro da sua gaiola, cansada de procurar ratos à noite inteira. O movimento garantiu que Harry não se esquecesse de lhe trazer um petisco na volta.

Foi até o seu malão, procurando alguma coisa para usar. Resolver vestir um suéter verde e uma calça marrom. Nada bruxo, nada de chapéu coco nem capa formal.

Não se sentia particularmente bruxo no momento.

Não se sentia particularmente nada, para falar a verdade.

* * *

**–** Mãe, eu acho que é importante para ele. Ele anda tão sozinho. E depois, Rony pode passar o Natal com os pais de Hermione, tentando explicar como ele arruinou o casamento da filha deles **–** Gina informou sua mãe enquanto passava manteiga calmamente em sua torrada.

**– ** Ele ainda tem que explicar para _nós_ sobre essa história toda! **–** respondeu irritada Molly Weasley. **–** Isso está muito mal explicado! Muito!

**–** O que tem para explicar, mãe? Roniquinho roubou a mulher do melhor amigo debaixo do nariz de todo mundo, já que Hermione deve querer ficar embaixo, fim da história** –** interrompeu a conversa Jorge, um meio riso no rosto.

**– **Não tem graça! Não faça disso uma piada, ouviu Jorge? E Fred? 

Os gêmeos deram os ombros, quase ignorando o aviso da mãe.

Gina suspirou, um tanto cansada de bancar a intermediária entre todos.

**–** Mãe, e quanto ao Harry? Ele pode vir no Natal?

Sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso triste.

**–** Mas é claro que ele pode! O pobrezinho deve estar arrasado!** –** suspirou.** –** Estamos todos. Nada disso devia ter acontecido... Não sei como Rony pôde!

 **– **Molly, você sabe que o Profeta mentiu **–** começou o pai de Gina, limpando os óculos.** –** Hermione e ele não fizeram nada em cima da mesa, nem na sala do ministro, nem no elevador do Ministério, nem na estátua. Percy me garantiu.

**–** Eu sei, Arthur, eu sei! Mas... **–** Gina suspirou ao ver os olhos da mãe lacrimejarem. **– **Eles eram tão amigos! Inseparáveis! E agora... Temos que passar o Natal separados...

 **– **Mãe, vai ficar tudo bem. Eles se ajeitam com o tempo – garantiu Carlinhos, e Gina silenciosamente o agradeceu.  Você vai ver.

Gina estava cansada de ter que cuidar de todos os lados envolvidos e ficou contente que não estava sozinha na hora de consolar parentes. Principalmente quando a Toca estava cheia deles.

Era sempre assim, todo feriado de Natal quem podia vir, vinha. Até a ex–noiva de Rony, Lilá, tinha comparecido uma vez.

A cozinha Weasley voltava a ficar lotada e confusa. Comida às vezes voando, às vezes caindo na cabeça de um ou outro. Em um clima descontraído e aconchegante que Gina sempre associava com felicidade.

Esperava que Harry também achasse a mesma coisa. Era mais uma de suas tentativas de fazer com que ele percebesse que não estava sozinho, que tinha uma família, com ou sem Rony e Hermione.

O plano era simples: passar um final de semana na Toca com todos os irmãos ruivos (e suas esposas e filhos), Lupin, Luna, Neville e Tonks. Como nos velhos tempos. Ela só esperava que Harry não notasse tanto a falta de duas outras pessoas.

Gina terminou seu café da manhã e olhou seu relógio de pulso se levantando da mesa. Combinara com Harry de procurar um lugar para ele morar naquela manhã. O quarto alugado no Caldeirão Furado não mais um lugar seguro contra repórteres.

Caminhou até a sala, se afastando do barulho de talheres vindo da cozinha e pegou um tanto de pó de flú.

**– **Beco Diagonal **– **disse em uma voz um tanto cansada.

Enquanto girava na lareira buscou resumir os dois meses desde a separação de Harry.

Sua busca resultou em uma frase: olhando pelo buraco da fechadura.

Era isso o que sentia que estava fazendo. Tentava entrar na vida de Harry e ajudá–lo mas ele tinha trancado a porta e ela ficou para fora, olhando pelo buraco da fechadura. Incapaz de entrar.

Ele não se abria com ela. Não como tinha feito na praia a um mês atrás. Naquele momento ele tinha revelado para ela coisas que ele mesmo não percebera até então.

Mas agora Harry voltara a se trancar. E a sete chaves.

Gina sabia que a melhor maneira de lidar com isso era esperar até que ele estivesse pronto para dar a chave para ela entrar. Mas...

Estar do lado de fora era... Doloroso demais, como se fosse um cachorro que o dono tivesse deixado na chuva durante a noite.

Uma comparação humilhante mas infelizmente próxima da realidade.

Como uma fiel amiga, o via todo dia, ajudava no que podia e se matinha ao seu lado sempre que podia. E mesmo assim ele ficava distante.

Talvez não fosse intencional. Duvidava que Harry percebesse alguma coisa. Ele era extremamente incapaz nessa área por mais que ela não gostasse de admitir. Não era egocentrismo, simplesmente ignorância.

Hermione a avisara sobre isso antes. Anos atrás ela contara a falta de tato que Harry tinha quanto a sentimentos, principalmente quando se tratava de mulheres. Cho Chang sendo uma prova um tanto bizarra disso.

Não que Gina queria se envolver com ele romanticamente, é claro. Não era isso.

Ela apenas queria que ele se abrisse com ela.

Parou de girar e também de pensar no assunto, saindo da lareira do Caldeirão Furado e cumprimentando Tom.

O dono do lugar logo lhe apontou para uma figura em uma mesa distante, sabendo quem ela procurava.

Gina se aproximou da mesa de Harry, notando como ele mexia seus ovos e bacons com se estivesse numa aula com o Prof. Binns. O interesse em comer tão próximo do interesse de prestar a atenção na aula, ou seja, zero.

 **– **Vai esfriar **– **ela anunciou enquanto se sentava na cadeira oposta a ele.

 **– **Eu gosto frio **– **respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do prato. **–** Oi, Gina.

**– **Pronto para ver alguns apartamentos encantados? Vi no Profeta um ótimo, com suíte e um sindico bruxo. Fica há algumas quadras daqui, você nem vai precisar ter que fazer o próprio café da manhã, Tom pode esfriá–lo para você.

Deprimente o modo como ela tentava puxar conversa fiada com ele. Não sabia porque continuava a tentar, era deprimente realmente.

 **– **Uh–uh – foi a resposta dele. **–** Certo.

Gina suspirou.

* * *

Por que ele fazia isso? Por que não conversava como um ser humano e não um trasgo montanhês?

Ele não tinha a resposta.

Gina não fazia nada além de ajudá–lo e ele grunhia toda vez que ela falava com ele.

Era só que talvez... Ele... Não estava muito afim de conversar... Tentava mas...

Não queria ficar sozinho porém também... Não queria encarar ninguém, não queria encarar o fato, a realidade... Que...

**– A**h, droga **–** murmurou frustrado consigo mesmo. Dissolvendo mais uma vez os pensamentos dramáticos.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha.

– O que foi?

Eles se encararam.

**–** Nada **–** finalmente grunhiu, para frustração de ambos.

Ficaram em silêncio e por falta do que fazer, e para tentar ignorar a pausa nada confortável, ele colocou um pedaço de ovo em sua boca, o mastigando como se fosse borracha. Na verdade, odiava comida fria.

Gina quebrou o silêncio, como sempre:

**– **Espero que você ainda tenha o suéter verde que mamãe fez para você ano passado.

Ele engoliu o pedaço de ovo.

**– **Por quê?

**– **Ela vai ficar ofendida se você ir no Natal sem ele.

Natal? Com os Weasley? Ela tinha pirado?

Mais silêncio, ele não sabia exatamente como negar o convite... Quem sabe honestidade seria o melhor caminho?

**– **Eu não acho que eu deva ir, Gina... Não ia me sentir bem... Junto com...

 **– **Eles não vão estar lá. Eu não burra, Harry. Não ia te convidar se eles fossem – o corrigiu, sua voz um tanto seca.

Ela estava chateada com alguma coisa, o que exatamente, ele não sabia. Talvez preferisse não saber. Já bastavam seus próprios problemas.

"Que mal agradecido eu sou" pensou enquanto soltava um suspiro.

 **– **Desculpa, Gina... Não quis dizer isso.

Foi a vez dela fazer o mesmo.

 **– **Não, Harry... Sem problemas, sem desculpas. Eu só acordei hoje com pé esquerdo. Eu que me desculpo **–** sorriu. **–** Termine o seu café da manhã para a gente pode ir ver apartamento. Vou falar com o Tom e já volto.

 **– **Ok.

Ele observou ela se distanciar da mesa, um tanto confuso, mordendo o último bacon sem muito ânimo.

* * *

Rony estava sentado, sorrindo para si mesmo e comendo uma torrada amanteigada.

Café da manhã para ele tinha sempre sido uma refeição ausente. Acordava cedo só quando era obrigatório. Nesses anos fora de Hogwarts, quase sempre levantava às onze da manhã, quando não tinha treinos de quadribol.

Agora isso tinha mudado... E apesar de não estar acostumado ainda, a mudança fora para melhor.

Acordava agora à seis e meia em ponto. Tomava um banho rápido, colocava qualquer roupa que via pela frente, ia para a cozinha e ficava do mesmo jeito todo o dia.

Comia uma torrada e sorria enquanto via Hermione acordar e se preparar para trabalhar.

Acordar do lado dela já era por si só uma recompensa que ele ainda duvidava que era digno. Vê–la preparar o café, ainda sonolenta e com o cabelo todo desarrumado e armado abria um sorriso gigante nele, a razão disso permanecia desconhecida. Adorava ela de manhã.

Adorava ela sempre, é claro, mas acordar com ela sempre deitada ao seu lado, o primeiro raio de luz batendo em seu rosto e cabelos... Sempre o lembrava que a noite anterior não tinha sido um sonho.

Ele estava ficando romântico demais. Mas era inevitável.

Rony estava mordendo sua torrada, observando com cuidado Hermione procurando freneticamente por café. Ela era viciada em café, umas das coisas que ele aprendeu durante os dois meses juntos. Além do fato que ela gostava de enrolar um fio de cabelo com o dedo enquanto lia... Que cuidava tanto da sua higiene bucal que era um tanto assustador, Rony duvidava que fosse saudável usar um fio dental oito vezes por dia... Sem falar que virava a colher do seu café com magia sem perceber e que fazia tudo do modo trouxa quando se tratava de cozinha. Nenhum dos dois era muito hábil com magia doméstica, apesar dela ser melhor do que ele no assunto, obviamente.

Essas pequenas descobertas só abriam um sorriso maior em seu rosto. Era bobo, ele admitia, mas saber essas coisinhas o fazia se sentir mais próximo dela.

Não que já não conhecesse várias manias de Hermione... Ah sim, ele conhecia _bem_ várias delas. Mas esses detalhes eram de alguma forma mais íntimos.

A torrada foi terminada e Hermione desistiu de procurar o café, sentando–se a mesa.

 **– **Você viu o pacote de café? **– **perguntou, bocejando, inocente do fato que ele se divertia com a busca dela.

**– **_Accio_ Café. 

O feitiço trouxe o pacote do topo da geladeira para a mesa, pousando na frente de Hermione.

 **– **Você é uma bruxa ou não? **–** riu, a lembrando do primeiro ano em Hogwarts e do visgo do diabo.

**–** Só depois do café. Antes disso a bruxa ainda está dormindo **–** sorriu, indo preparar a bebida. **–** Obrigada.

**–** De nada.

Nesse momento Pichi bicou (dezenas de vezes) a janela, anunciando a sua chegada. Rony se levantou, abrindo o vidro para que a pequena coruja entrasse carregando cartas duas vezes maiores que o corpo.

Ele pegou a correspondência e como sempre a coruja ficou voando em volta de sua cabeça da forma irritante que sempre fazia.

**– **Valeu, Pichi. Agora,_ tchau ___**– **Rony avisou o animal, enfático.

Assim que a corujinha desistiu e voou para fora do lugar Rony se sentou novamente, olhando as cartas em sua mão.

Nada de interessante, apenas uma carta de Gina. Ia abrir quando foi interrompido por uma voz desconhecida gritando ao seu lado.

"SUA CIRIGAITA! SE APROVEITANDO DO MINISTRO! UM ESCÂNDALO! VOCÊ TRAIU HARRY POTTER NOSSO SALVADOR, COMO PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS SUA..."

A voz encheu a cozinha de uma forma horripilante que Rony já havia aprendido a associar com um berrador. Hermione tinha recebido um e acabara de abrí–lo, ao que parece.

A gritaria foi interrompida por uma unhada afiada de gato. E mais outra e outra, até que a voz da mulher estranha foi destruída pelos arranhões de Bichento. Hermione olhava um tanto triste enquanto o gato terminava o berrador que ela tinha jogado para ele destruir momentos antes.

Rony sentiu uma raiva aguda tomar conta. Como odiava aquelas pessoas idiotas que achavam que tinham o direito de julgar os dois!

Mesmo depois de dois meses os berradores não tinham parado. Diminuído, mas nunca parado. Culpa do maldito Profeta Diário e sua coluna de fofocas comandada por Ligia Sketeer. Sobrinha da odiosa Rita.

**– **Malditas pessoas burras! **– **rosnou, olhando com raiva para o que tinha sobrado do envelope vermelho. **–** Será que nunca vão calar a boca!

Hermione suspirou enquanto mexia seu café com a colher, sem perceber.

 **– **Não ligue, Rony. Não vale a pena.

Ele bufou, frustrado.

**–** É, eu sei.

 **– **Honestamente, eu até estou surpresa que as cartas com pus de trasgo tenham parado...

 **– **Ainda bem que sim. Não agüentava mais ter que tomar vinte banhos por dia para tirar o cheiro **–** bufou, cruzando os braços. **–** Quando eu descobrir quem foi que mandou aquilo... Ele e a idiota da Sketeer vão acordar um dia sentindo falta de um órgão muito importante...

Hermione preferiu mudar de assunto.

 **– **Alguma coisa boa e silenciosa na correspondência?

Rony voltou a tarefa de abrir a carta de Gina, e ao ler conteúdo, não sabia como se sentir com as notícias.

_Oi, Rony!_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem. Adorei o presente.. .É raro ter um chapéu em forma de estátua da liberdade que tem uma conversa tão interessante, emprestei para a Luna dar uma olhada. Ela ficou fascinada daquele jeito estranho que você conhece._

_Estou escrevendo também para fazer um pedido._

_É meio chato... Mas..._

_Eu quero convidar Harry para o Natal na Toca. E, bem, não precisa ser Rowena Ravenclaw para saber que seria melhor que você e Hermione não estivessem lá também._

_Não me leve a mal, Rony. Todo mundo quer passar o Natal com vocês... Mas querem passar também com Harry. É uma situação muito triste... Todo mundo está chateado. _

_Ele está mal, Rony. Não sei se você se importa muito com isso, mas sei que Hermione sim._

_Ele precisa de um Natal feliz._

_Você e Hermione podem passar depois, dia 26 e tudo mais.. .E, além disso, eu sei que você está adiando um certo encontro com os pais da Herm. Quem sabe não seria bom passar o Natal com eles e conhecê–los melhor?_

_Abraços,_

_Gina_

 **– **E então? O que diz a carta? **–** Hermione perguntou, se aproximando de Rony para olhar o pedaço de pergaminho.

Rony sem falar nada deu carta para ela, ainda incerto de como se sentir sobre a proposta de Gina. Após uma leitura rápida Hermione resolveu dar a sua opinião.

 **– **Bem... Gina está certa, Rony... Você ainda não visitou os meus pais...

**–** Eu conheço eles e eles me conhecem. O que mais precisa? **– **anunciou defensivamente.

Hermione levantou sua sobrancelha. Rony se acostumou a associar isso com perigo.

**–** Eles te conhecem como Rony, aquele ruivo lá. Não como meu namorado.

 **– **"Aquele ruivo lá"? **–** perguntou, tentando evitar o assunto. **– **Estou comovido.

 **– **Devia **–** respondeu seca antes de suspirar. **–** Vamos, Rony. Não é tão ruim assim, meus pais são ótimas pessoas e sei que eles vão te receber de braços abertos.

Ele cruzou os braços com uma expressão de criança mimada. Não sabia exatamente a razão de querer evitar tanto o encontro... Os Granger sempre foram pessoas boas com ele, mas sentia que eles não gostaram nada da separação de Hermione. Harry sempre é o favorito das pessoas, sempre foi assim. Ele não podia culpar os pais dela se Harry também fosse o favorito deles... Também Rony não era exatamente o perfeito pretendente. E as teorias escabrosas que todos espalhavam sobre ele não ajudava em nada a situação. Novo Pettigrew, ladrão de esposas, destruidor de lares... Invejoso... E essas eram as menos criativas...

Hermione esperava ainda pela resposta. Ele olhou para o rosto suplicante dela e resolveu que era cedo demais para brigar. Na verdade, não resistia aquele rosto dela...

**–** Está bem, você venceu **–** desistiu, descruzando os braços. **–** Eu só... Gostaria de passar o feriado na Toca.

Era verdade. Ele raramente não visitava a família no Natal... Exceto em Hogwarts, para fazer companhia para Harry...

Um meio sorriso amargo surgiu em seu rosto.

**–** Obrigada, Ron... Eu sei que a situação é... Sinceramente, nenhum de nós está gostando de tudo isso. E Harry precisa de companhia... Sempre podemos ir lá depois.

Rony não falou nada. Preferiu não manchar mais o seu café da manhã falando sobre como Harry estava sozinho e etc e tal. Ele sabia disso e o incomodava muito. Só que ainda não tinha decidido se era por culpa ou porque estava cansado de saber de como Harry era um coitado. Dependendo do seu humor a segunda opção era a mais provável.

Hermione terminou o café dela, interpretando o silêncio do ruivo como um bom sinal. Não falaram nada por um tempo, apenas observando Bichento tomar seu leite com gosto. O gato estava muito gordo, velho e mais estranho a cada dia.

Certas noites ele fugia pela escada de incêndio do apartamento de Rony e de manhã aparecia nos lugares mais estranhos... Privada do vizinho, armário da cozinha da senhora da frente, saco de lixo da sindica... Ficava cada vez mais difícil conviver com os vizinhos, todos trouxas e pouco acostumados com amassos, a raça de Bichento. Gatos feios de morrer que podiam reconhecer animagos e eram perigosamente espertos demais para o gosto de Rony.

Ele tentava se manter longe das atenções no prédio trouxa, sendo o único bruxo do lugar mas Bichento estava complicando as coisas.

E não ajudava nada o fato que Rony tinha que ficar sozinho o dia inteiro com o bicho, já que Hermione ia trabalhar.

No dia anterior, por exemplo, Bichento caçava uma mosca na cozinha causando mais estrago que um hipogrifo raivoso. Enquanto Rony concertava os pratos e copos que sofreram com a caçada, Bichento pulou pela janela, subiu as escadas e entrou na sala da Sra. Manson (a mais fofoqueira de todas as aposentadas do prédio) e destruiu o tapete persa da mulher.

Rony, sem saber que a Sra. Manson descia para seu andar com Bichento se debatendo em seu colo, enfeitiçara uma vassoura para recolher os cacos e foi no banheiro. Quando a mulher tocou a campainha foi recebida por um utensílio de limpeza com mãos falsas e Rony correndo com sua calça caindo para tentar impedir, tarde demais, que a porta fosse atendida.

Não é necessário dizer que a mulher agora evitava Rony e Hermione como a praga. E que a culpa de todo o ocorrido foi colocada nas costas de Rony.

Como se ele pudesse controlar o demônio peludo.

Rony foi interrompido de suas memórias pela a voz de Hermione que pegava sua pasta de trabalho.

 **– **Estou atrasada, é melhor eu ir **–** anunciou saindo da cozinha.

 **– **Ok.** –** disse, nada animado para mais um dia sozinho com o gato.

Da pequena sala Hermione continuou a conversa.

**–** O que você vai fazer hoje?

Rony considerou a pergunta, mas não por muito tempo, a resposta era óbvia.

 **– **Nada.

Ela voltou para a cozinha e o beijou na bochecha.

**–** Cuida do Bichento para mim?

Ele revirou os olhos.

 **– **Como se eu tivesse escolha **– **sorriu **–** A bola de pêlos é pior que um velho rabugento.

Bichento o olhou indignado, descontente com a comparação.

 **– **Quem está sendo rabugento é você **– **ela brincou enquanto fazia carinho no gato. **–** Bichento só gosta de sair um pouco, né meu gatinho esperto? **–** se virou para o ruivo. **–** Coisa que você não faz.

Rony só bufou em resposta.

Hermione pegou um tanto de pó de flú e foi embora pela lareira da sala, o deixando sozinho.

Ele apontou preguiçosamente a varinha para a mesa desarrumada, fazendo os objetos levitarem e irem se lavar na pia. Depois se levantou e ficou parado alguns minutos, de pé. Sem saber o que fazer.

Queria fazer uma outra viagem longa como a que Hermione e ele tinham feito há um mês, para os Estados Unidos, pelo menos assim estaria fazendo alguma coisa além de ser babá de gato.

Mas Hermione precisava voltar a trabalhar e o dinheiro estava curto. Principalmente o dele. Mais uma vez ele se via na posição nada agradável de pobreza.

Resolvendo fazer algo de útil ao invés de pensar em besteira ele foi limpar sua vassoura de vôo, que estava empoeirada por falta de uso.

Era uma Nimbus 2000. Na época de Hogwarts uma das mais rápidas, agora mais uma vassoura de família do que de Quadribol, mas tinha servido muito bem na temporada passada. Ele conseguiu defender muitas goles com aquela belezinha. Pena que não tinha sido o suficiente para mantê–lo no time.

Deixando escapar um suspiro que não queria ele guardou a vassoura de volta no armário, se sentando.

Nunca suficiente. Nunca bom demais ou inteligente o bastante...

Bichento miou, chamando sua atenção. Passava seu corpo peludo entre as pernas de Rony, querendo alguma coisa.

 **– **Que foi, gato? Que você quer?

Quando Bichento pulou no colo dele, ele percebeu que o bicho queria era mesmo fazer o ruivo se sentir melhor. Rony passou a mão no pêlo do novo aliado, contente com a companhia incomum. Normalmente Bichento ignorava diplomaticamente Rony, sempre preferindo o colo da dona.

Só lembrar de Hermione fazendo carinho no velho gato já o fazia sorrir. Pensando bem, ele era suficiente, mais que suficiente para Hermione.

E isso bastava.

A questão era: iria ser o bastante para o Sr. e a Sra. Granger?

* * *

**Nota:** Bem, aí está a continuação da fic! Vocês pediram, vocês ganharam :) Obrigada a do todos que pediram:) Espero que gostem dessa tanto quanto (e, vai, até mais)gostaram da anterior. 


	2. Sr e Sra Granger e o Natal que não tinha...

**Capítulo 2 - Sr. e Sra. Granger e o Natal que não tinha fim**

* * *

- Agora lembre-se, Mark...Seja educado. E fique calmo - repetiu Marge Granger, enquanto ajeitava a gravata do marido - É Natal e Hermione gosta do rapaz. Não estrague isso.

- Como ela estragou o casamento dela? - grunhiu Mark Granger, descontente com a situação que teria que enfrentar em breve.

- Não comece, Mark...Não comece.

O Sr. Granger soltou um suspiro irritado. Desde que sua filha tinha comemorado 11 anos, a vida dos Granger havia virado de ponta cabeça.

Ela vivia em um outro mundo, e literalmente.

Seus conhecidos perguntavam: onde está Hermione?

Ele e sua esposa sorriam falsamente e tentavam evitar a mentira completa com omissões. "Nossa filha? Ah bem, ela sempre foi muito especial, e foi para um colégio interno... Com crianças do mesmo nível dela...".

Todo mundo acreditava ou então não se importava o bastante para pensar duas vezes no assunto.

E foi sempre assim. Eles mal viam Hermione durante sete anos em que estudou na escola de bruxaria. Sempre preferindo ir na casa daquela família enorme de ruivos.

Sempre inventando desculpas ou omitindo sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo na escola.

Foi só no sexto ano, quando o tal diretor Dumbledore apareceu na casa deles durante as férias e lhes contou sobre o tal Lord Voldemort, que os Granger viram que sua filhinha com dons especiais passara por mais perigos que todos os seus parentes e ancestrais juntos.

E que agora não só ela como Marge e ele corriam riscos.

Foi um ano terrível e os dois quase acharam que iam perder ela. Não para Voldemort e sim para o mundo em que ela agora pertencia.

Quando Dumbledore (e depois, inevitavelmente, a própria Hermione) conto-lhes sobre os acontecimentos ocorridos nos cinco anos anteriores, Mark proibiu Hermione de voltar para a tal escola.

A reação foi a pior briga que eles já tiveram. A única briga que tiveram.

Foi naquele momento que ele e sua esposa perceberam que tinham perdido a doce filha para sempre. A vida dela agora era seus amigos bruxos. Seus pais já não pertenciam mais ao seu mundo.

E isso magoou muito Mark. O destruiu. Todo pai sabe que um dia o filho irá crescer e ir embora, mas...Nunca que ia perder o filho completamente.

Eles não conheciam as regras, os costumes, os amigos, o dia-a-dia...Não conheciam nada da vida dela agora.

Não se falaram até que a própria casa Granger foi atacada pelos bruxos que odiavam gente normal. Por que foram alvos dos atos de violência, Marge e ele não sabiam ou compreendiam.

A única coisa boa daquilo foi que reaproximou pais e filha. O único elo entre os três era o terror que afligia a Europa.

Quando o perigo passou e ela voltou a morar com eles durante a maioria do tempo, as coisas pareceram a voltar ao normal. Sem magia, sem amigos estranhos que inevitavelmente atraiam inimigos ferozes. Só eles e Hermione.

Mesmo assim, a vida dela era o mundo mágico e eles continuaram na posição de observadores silenciosos com as mãos atadas nas costas.

Mark ainda gostava de manter a ilusão que podia influenciar a vida da filha de alguma forma. A ilusão de que sua opinião fazia diferença. E foi na escolha da vida romântica dela que ele encontrou um meio de controle.

Decidir se um rapaz era um bom namorado para Hermione era uma situação que podia ser controlada, que não tinha a ver com hocus pocus ou homens insanos que querem matar sua filha. Uma situação perfeitamente normal e que trouxe a ilusão de que, afinal de contas, talvez ele ainda tivesse participação na vida dela.

A escolha de Hermione também tornou as coisas mais fáceis...

O rapaz Potter era agradável, educado, convenientemente rico, tinha um emprego honesto e importante. E mais o importante: teve o trabalho de conhecer os pais de Hermione e participar ativamente na vida deles no que pudesse.

Vinha jantar quase toda sexta-feira, conversava sobre _normais_, como carros, rúgbi, TV, notícias recentes...Enfim, era normal. Até perguntava a opinião de Mark sobre decisões que pretendia fazer.

Agora...Esse _novo _pretendente...Era uma estória completamente diferente.

Estava com sua filha por dois meses e ainda sequer tinha se apresentado para os Granger. Não deu nenhuma satisfação.

E modo como ele...Arruinou o casamento da filha, não ajudava em nada a situação. Hermione tinha tudo e era feliz...De repente, como, ironicamente, num passe de mágica, acabou com tudo.

Quem sabe..."Num passe de mágica" não fosse, no caso, só uma expressão. Quem sabe, esse novo pretendente não tinha enfeitiçado a filha? Mark não entendia como essas coisas funcionavam e parecia uma explicação razoável para a mudança repentina.

De qualquer forma ele não ia facilitar as coisas. Esse novo rapaz não tinha emprego e pelo que Hermione contara por telefone, ele morava em apartamentinho em um bairro duvidoso de Londres e pior...Ao contrário do genro que fora criado no mundo normal, ele era totalmente mágico...Ou seja, fora da área, irritantemente, de Mark.

Ele era território desconhecido e Mark não gostava do desconhecido. O rapaz ia ter que suar muito até se provar (se isso fosse possível) na altura de sua filha brilhante.

* * *

- Agora lembre-se, Rony...Meu pai não gosta muito de magia...Seria melhor não mencionar nada sobre isso. Desde Voldemort ele...Bem, não gosta muito de uma varinha sendo apontada para ele. - Hermione passava suas instruções enquanto ajeitava a camisa de Rony - Ele não entende algumas coisas sobre o nosso mundo então...Tenha paciência com ele, certo? Não perca a cabeça. Ah! Não comente sobre a sua opinião sobre telefones...Nem, principalmente, o que você acha de fio dental...

- Mais alguma coisa? Algum aviso sobre qual cor ele não gosta? Alguma palavra que o transforma em um mostro de sete cabeças? - Rony perguntou, sarcástico - Qual é! Ele não deve ser tão ruim assim. Eu já enfrentei um monte de comensais e todo o time de Quadribol do Arrows, em um dia de chuva ainda por cima.

Hermione rolou os olhos para cima.

- Depois não venha me pedir socorro. Meu pai não é tão violento, mas ele pode ser um _tanto _difícil de se lidar. - ela parou para lembrar de alguma coisa - Para falar a verdade à única pessoa que ele gostou do mundo mágico...

Rony lembrou de como os Weasley recebiam bem os pais de Hermione e resolveu interromper.

- Foi o meu pai?

Hermione soltou uma risada, mas parou quando viu a cara confusa de Rony.

- Ah...Bem...Não...Meu pai, na verdade, tinha um pouco de medo do Sr. Weasley - ela informou, ainda sorrindo - Muito entusiasmo é encarado como perigo por ele.

- Então quem foi?

- Ah, esquece.

Hermione obviamente pensou melhor e resolveu não contar quem havia sido. O que só aumentou mais a curiosidade de Rony.

- Sério, me fala, quem foi?

- Não é importante, Rony...

Hermione se moveu para sair do quarto, onde se arrumavam, mas Rony se colocou no caminho dela, impedindo a saída.

- Quem foi, Jane?

Ele sabia que usar o nome do meio dela a irritava.

- Já falei que não importa!

- Eu estou perguntando, então importa sim! Quem?

- Estamos atrasados, Rony! Me deixe passar. - ela disse, claramente irritada, cruzando os braços.

- Só depois que você me falar quem.

Ele cruzou os braços também, mostrando que não ia para lugar nenhum tão cedo.

- Que teimosia! Por que importa tanto?

Rony deu os ombros.

- Curiosidade - ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso.

Ela tentou passar por ele, mas em vão, ele era muito maior que ela.

- Se eu estivesse com a minha varinha você ia ver... - ela bufou.

- Não está, então desista.

Ela se sentou na cama, irritada.

- Se eu contar para você, promete...Promete que não vai ficar bravo? - ela perguntou, séria.

Rony franziu a testa, começando a ficar preocupado...O que poderia ser tão ruim assim para deixa-lo bravo?

- Prometo - ele respondeu, cautelosamente.

- Mesmo?

- Já falei que sim!

- E que vamos depois direto para a casa dos meus pais?

- É claro.

Ela suspirou, e falou depressa talvez na esperança que Rony não pensasse muito em suas palavras.

- Meu pai...Gostava muito do Harry. - ela levantou depressa - Pronto, está dito. Vamos agora.

Rony não podia dizer que não estava surpreso. É claro que o Sr. Granger ia gostar de Harry. Fazia perfeito sentido. Isso e o fato que aquele Natal ia ser terrível e que os pais de Hermione iam odiar ele. Sério, o que mais poderia acontecer? Era a ordem cósmica das coisas, Harry sempre ganhava, ponto final. Não se argumenta com o destino.

Enquanto fazia essas conclusões Rony ficou em silêncio, parado na frente da porta e deixando Hermione frustrada cada vez mais.

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim! Sabia! - ela bufou.

- Assim como?! - Rony finalmente disse, ficando na defensiva.

- Pensando asneiras! Provavelmente bancando o mártir! Se comparado com Harry pela trigésima centésima vez!

Ele a olhou, confuso. Desde quando Hermione lia pensamentos?

- Você pode me culpar? Em tudo que eu faço...Tudo que acontece...Harry está sempre lá para mostrar que é melhor do que...

- Não continue! Nem ouse falar isso! Eu conheço Harry, _eu _sei o que ele tem de bom e o que ele tem de ruim. E eu digo que ele não é melhor que você!

Rony não acreditou. Por que deveria? Ela só estava falando isso para ele se sentir melhor. Estava ignorando fatos.

Ela percebeu que não o tinha convencido e se aproximou dele, colocando uma das mãos na bochecha cheia de sardas de Rony.

- Eu escolhi você, Rony. E não me importa o que os meus pais vão pensar de você. Nem o que _você _pensa de si mesmo. Eu _sei _que você é uma pessoa gentil, corajosa, leal e mesmo que um pouco cabeça quente demais, você está sempre do meu lado, me ajudando. Harry nunca fez isso. Harry nunca me olhou do jeito que você faz, como se só eu existisse no mundo inteiro. Agora, pare de ficar inseguro. Você sempre fica inseguro demais. - ela sorriu.

Rony sorriu também, lacrando seus lábios no dela, em um beijo suave de agradecimento. Ela sempre conseguia fazer isso com ele. Virar sua cabeça 360 graus o fazendo esquecer de todos os seus problemas.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - ela disse, o abraçando. - Meus pais vão te adorar.

Talvez, ele se atreveu a concordar, ela estivesse certa e tudo ia dar certo.

Afinal, qual seria a pior coisa que podia acontecer?

* * *

Talheres batendo nos pratos de comida. Dentes mastigando o peru de natal. O relógio da parede marcando o ritmo da ceia.

Sons que dominaram o almoço de Natal dos Granger. Fora eles, nada, a não ser uma ou duas palavras trocadas do tipo "Está delicioso, Marge", "Passe o molho, por favor" e "O vinho está maravilhoso".

Em geral, as coisas podiam estar piores, deduziu Hermione, buscando ser positiva.

Seus pais o tinham recebido bem, como bons anfitriões. Anfitriões um tanto frios, principalmente da parte de seu pai, mas mesmo assim, anfitriões.

Quem sabe era bom que a única conversa tinha sido breve apresentações e comentários sobre a comida. Era mais seguro assim. Menos chances de Rony e seu pai navegarem para águas tempestuosas.

Infelizmente, sua mãe sempre gostara de conversa fiada.

- Então, Ronald...

- Pode ser só Rony, senhora Granger.

- Marge também é suficiente. - a mãe sorriu.

- Marge - repetiu Rony, abrindo um sorriso nervoso.

Na ponta da mesa, Mark Granger observava em silêncio, e com olhos de águia, a conversa.

- Então..._Rony, _o que você faz para viver?

"Ai mãe! Pergunta errada!" Pensou Hermione, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

- Erm...Ah...No momento...Eu...

Isso não estava indo muito bem...Era teria que salvar Rony.

- Rony jogava Quadribol profissional, mãe, aquele jogo com vassoura que eu já expliquei o que é. Era muito bom também.

- Era? - interrompeu seu pai, levantando a sobrancelha.

Rony engoliu seco ao lado de Hermione, virando o rosto para o pai dela, nervoso e evitando seus olhos.

- É...Bem...É que...

- A temporada acabou, e ele foi...Ele saiu do time - respondeu Hermione, amenizando ao máximo.

- Ah, bem...Isso acontece - simpatizou Marge - Provavelmente temporário, não?

Rony apenas assentiu.

- É o que eu espero - anunciou perigosamente Mark. - Pelo que eu conheço de esportes, se você para um tempo, fica fora de forma e não consegue voltar. Você, por acaso, tem alguma capacidade em outra...Atividade, caso se essa não tiver futuro?

- Eu...Mais...

- Ele trabalhou na loja dos irmãos...Mas isso não é importante já que ele vai voltar...

- Por que você não deixa o rapaz responder as perguntas, querida? Quero ouvir a voz dele pelo menos - a interrompeu Mark, cortando o peru em seu prato com uma ferocidade jamais vista em uma mesa de almoço.

- Pai...

- Mark...

Nenhuma das duas fez diferença.

- O que? Ele não pode falar por si mesmo? - perguntou em um falso tom de inocência. Ele se virou para Rony, mastigando de uma maneira intimidadora seu alimento. - Então, você pretende voltar quando a ganhar dinheiro?

Hermione tomou mais vinho, aquele ia ser o Natal mais longo da História.

* * *

Harry mastigava calmamente o purê de batatas da Sra. Weasley, olhando para a madeira da mesa velha como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já existira na face da Terra.

Talvez fosse...Havia alguns buracos de formato peculiar, migalhas de pão e...

- Está gostando da comida, Harry, querido? - a voz da Sra. Weasley o obrigou a levantar a cabeça e encara-la.

- Sim, está tudo ótimo. - ele disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

A mesa Weasley estava cheia de, além de comida, parentes também. Eles tiveram que colocar a mesa no jardim atrás da casa, e acrescentado mais uma mesa pequena para que coubessem mais pessoas.

Carlinhos, a esposa Romênia Dana e os três filhos ruivos se sentavam na ponta, às vezes conversando entre si na língua antiga do país do vampiro Dracula.

Gui e a noiva Fleur riam das brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge no meio da mesa. Os gêmeos estavam com suas eternas namoradas, Angelina e Kátia.

Percy e Penélope (com o filho Peter no colo) se sentavam no lado oposto de Harry e Gina.

Tonks, Lupin, Luna e Neville ocupavam o restante dos lugares e o Sr. Weasley ficava na ponta.

Já a Sra. Weasley, não parava nem um segundo na mesa, cortando comida, servindo pratos e buscando mais alimento na cozinha.

Harry se manteve um tanto calado durante boa parte do almoço, conversando um pouco com Percy sobre os problemas que ele enfeitavam no ex-cargo de Harry. Ele trocou algumas palavras com todos da mesa, mas só isso.

As tentativas de Gina e da Sra. Weasley de o animarem estavam falhando constantemente. Não que ele estivesse triste, não...Mas ele simplesmente não se sentia particularmente animado.

- Que bom, fico feliz! - ela sorriu em resposta, colocando mais duas colheres de purê no prato dele - Coma mais.

Em suma o almoço foi como todos os outros almoços de Natal que ele já participara. Tirando duas pessoas.

Com o passar da tarde as pessoas dispersaram, algumas repetindo a sobremesa, outras se sentando na sala e conversando...No caso de Harry, ele resolveu participar do grupo que ajudava a Sra. Weasley a arrumar a cozinha. Sentindo que, assim, não ia precisar falar muito.

Gina também estava fazendo parte da força-tarefa que lutava contra a própria Sra. Weasley para poder ajudar. Ela sempre estava do lado de Harry ultimamente.

Ele limpava pratos do velho e cansativo jeito trouxa, por nenhuma razão em particular, enquanto Gina os levitava da mesa até a cozinha.

- Já falei que eu posso cuidar de tudo sozinha, queridos. Vão ir se divertir! - a Sra. Weasley repetiu pela décima vez, sem sucesso.

- Você vai se divertir, eu, Harry e Lupin podemos cuidar de tudo, mãe - foi à vez de Gina insistir.

A teimosia continuou por um bom tempo, nenhum dos lados parando de limpar e arrumar.

Depois de um tempo, Lupin e Gina foram pegar as toalhas no jardim, deixando Harry e a Sra. Weasley sozinhos.

Ele continuava com sua tarefa e ela lavava os talheres e mandava o pano de chão esfregar o piso.

De repente Harry sentiu a necessidade de falar com Molly. De conversar com sua quase-mãe. Mas não sabia exatamente do que falar ou como quebrar o silêncio que reinava no momento. Não foi preciso, a Sra. Weasley resolveu falar.

- Sabe, Harry, querido...Isso ia ser muito mais rápido se você usasse magia - ela comentou, com um sorriso.

Harry também sorriu, um pouco encabulado.

- É...Eu sei. Velhos hábitos, acho - ele disse, inventado alguma desculpa fraca. - Tia Petúnia sempre me fazia lavar os pratos depois das refeições. E os talheres, e a cozinha...

- Você é bom garoto, Harry. Ajudando sua tia desse jeito. Nenhum dos meus garotos fazia isso! - Molly sorriu - Nem Gina. Ela só começou a insistir nessa bobagem agora que cresceu.

- Ah, erm...Não é que eu quisesse ajudar ela, sabe... - Harry começou ainda mais encabulado - Ela me obrigava. Um modo de repagar o teto que eles me deram, ela dizia.

Molly ficou em silêncio, compreendendo que os Dursley não eram exatamente uma família amável.

Continuaram alguns minutos com suas tarefas, sem mais comentários. Finalmente Harry obteve coragem para falar o que sentia sobre o Natal.

- Quero...Quero pedir desculpas, Sra. Weasley...Por você ter que passar o Natal sem o...

- Sem desculpas, Harry! Eu estou muito feliz em você estar aqui conosco, querido. Rony pode muito bem se cuidar sozinho.

- Mesmo assim...Eu me sinto péssimo por obrigar vocês a terem que escolher lados. - Harry suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

- Harry, querido, a única coisa que me deixa triste é que _existam _lados. - ela colocou a mão no ombro dele - Vocês eram inseparáveis, irmãos...Você, Rony e Hermione. A amizade entre vocês era muito boa para você deixar terminar assim, querido.

- Não foi exatamente a minha escolha, Sra. Weasley - lamentou Harry - E acho que a amizade já estava terminando muito antes da separação. Depois que Rony foi embora para os Estados Unidos.

Era verdade, agora que pensava melhor, percebia que depois do sétimo ano nada foi como antes. E o culpado disso tinha sido Rony. Ele que fora embora.

- Você alguma vez perguntou para ele qual foi à razão dele ter ido para lá?

A pergunta de Molly o deixou confuso. Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Você devia. - ela disse com um sorriso triste - Agora deixe que eu cuido do resto dos pratos!

Naquele exato momento Tonks apareceu na porta com um sorriso.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?! - perguntou animada.

Harry sorriu ao ver os olhos arregalados de medo da Sra. Weasley. Apavorada com a possibilidade de Tonks e sua notável capacidade para o desastre entrarem em sua cozinha.

- Não, não Tonks! Está tudo bem aqui! - ela falou rapidamente se pondo na frente da auror a impedindo de dar um passo para frente - Você não queria conversar com o Harry? Eu acho que sim, não é?

Tonks espiou por cima do ombro de Molly e viu a cozinha cheia de limpeza para ser feita, mas preferiu não comentar e pegar a deixa que a dona da Toca lhe dera.

- Ah sim! Isso mesmo! Preciso conversar com você, Harry!

Relutantemente Harry deixou a louça e acompanhou Tonks até a sala, onde Luna e Neville também estavam.

- Luna, você pode ir chamar o Remo para mim? - perguntou Tonks, interrompendo a conversa da loira com Neville.

Luna assentiu e levantou, saindo da sala como se flutuasse e não possuísse pés. Neville anunciou que também ia junto e deixou a auror e o ex-ministro sozinhos.

Harry se sentou no lugar que Luna acabara de abandonar enquanto Tonks também fazia o mesmo em outra cadeira.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar, Tonks?

- Só um instante, vou esperar o Remo.

- Por que?

- Ele também quer participar da conversa, ué.

Harry não disse mais nada, já suspeitando do que se tratava. Os únicos aurores presentes (depois de seus feitos na Ordem Harry deu o emprego com gosto para Lupin, apesar dele trabalhar mais na área de informações e não em missão de campo, preferindo lecionar em Hogwarts.) na Toca querendo falar com ele? Só podia ser relacionado a um emprego.

Será que Tonks e Lupin queriam que ele voltasse para a carreira de auror?

Harry não tinha certeza ainda se era uma boa idéia. Mas ficar do jeito que ele estava também não era uma opção. O dinheiro que guardara como ministro ia durar tempo suficiente, quem sabe até ele fazer 40 anos se soubesse economizar...Mas não fazer nada durante tanto tempo com certeza o enlouqueceria.

Lupin não demorou mais que cinco minutos para chegar e se sentou do lado de Harry, sua face nada mudada pelo tempo.

Tonks não perdeu tempo e começou a falar.

- É o seguinte, Harry. Você deve estar sabendo da confusão de Durmstrang?

- Não, acho que não...Não estou exatamente interessado nas notícias ultimamente, Tonks.

- Como ministro, você deve ter sido informado que Durmstrang insistiu em manter o ensino de Arte das Trevas, não? - perguntou Lupin, sério.

- Sim...Para falar a verdade eu até troquei algumas cartas com o diretor novo, mas ele não mostrou interesse em mudar. É sobre isso que você está falando, Tonks?

- Também - ela respondeu - Mas isso só foi o começo. A bomba estourou faz um mês.

- Bomba? - perguntou preocupado Harry.

- Só uma expressão - explicou Lupin - O que Tonks quer dizer é que há um mês e meio é que o real perigo foi descoberto. Depois que você saiu do cargo, Harry, foi decidido que a situação de Durmstrang está estranha demais. Por que Oldrich Karkov insistia tanto em manter a matéria mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento que os paises da Europa Ocidental passaram? Era necessário investigar mais de perto a escola.

- Mandamos uma toupeira para checar as coisas. Um aluno de lá era o nosso informante. - disse Tonks. - E checamos o passado de Karkov. A coisa toda cheirava mal.

- E o que vocês descobriram?

- Karkov, antes de se tornar diretor, era chefe do departamento de mistérios da Bulgária. E como um, as informações dele eram restritas e secretas, principalmente para estrangeiros. Não foi fácil descobrir quem ele era. - contou Lupin - Acabamos apenas achando alguns rastros de seu passado e algumas informações eram bem estranhas. Ele desapareceu por dois anos antes de voltar para a Bulgária e pedir demissão do cargo no Ministério. O que ele fez durante esses anos foi sem permissão do seu país e algo que claramente ele preferiu manter em segredo também. Ele foi para Romênia, Rússia e Albânia.

- Albânia - sussurrou Harry, lembrando da ligação sinistra do país com Voldemort. - Quirrel foi para a Albânia antes de voltar com Voldemort na cabeça, literalmente. E Voldemort se escondeu lá depois também.

- Exato - sorriu Tonks - O país tem fama de mudar as pessoas...E para pior.

- Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele lá, mas testemunhas dizem que ele voltou diferente. - continuou mais sério Lupin.

- Ou seja, ele pirou da batatinha. - simplificou Tonks, direta no ponto.

- Nas poucas vezes em que nos falamos, ele me pareceu bem normal. - falou Harry.

- Ah ele é normal, quando convém. Nosso informante nos disse umas coisas muito interessantes sobre como ele mandava na escola. Ele parecia gostar de ensinar ele mesmo as aulas de artes das trevas e estava mostrando feitiços avançados demais para o gosto da Inglaterra. Krum disse que...

- Krum? - perguntou surpreso, Harry, interrompendo Tonks.

- Sim, Isha Krum. A filha de Vítor Krum. Ela era nossa informante na escola e nos contou que Karkov estava ensinando as três maldições imperdoáveis. Isso foi suficiente para Percy e o ministro búlgaro e russo darem ordem de retirar Karkov do cargo. - explicou Lupin. - Tarde demais, é claro.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

- Todo o contato de Durmstrang com o mundo exterior foi cortado. Lareiras barradas e como Hogwarts, é impossível aparatar nas proximidades e dentro da escola. Ninguém consegue entrar em Durmstrang e pelo que parece, nem sair. Perdemos contato com Isha e a última ordem que demos era que ela saísse de lá, o que ela não fez. A localização exata da escola também é um mistério bem guardado. Ninguém consegue tirar Karkov de lá agora.

- E é aí que você entra, Harry - informou Tonks, sorrindo.

- Eu?

- Sim. Quer voltar a ser um auror? - ofereceu Tonks, parecendo ter certeza que Harry aceitaria.

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhando estático de Tonks para Lupin. Ele sabia que eles iam fazer aquela proposta em algum momento, mas não estava preparado para dar sua resposta.

- Achamos que você estaria interessado em voltar para ativa, Harry. - comentou Lupin percebendo a hesitação dele - Não acho que ninguém duvide das suas capacidades para combater as artes das trevas e essa missão precisa de alguém pronto para enfrentar as três maldições...Os alunos têm vasto conhecimento sobre elas e apesar de que os mais novos provavelmente não serão uma ameaça, aqueles no sétimo ano têm poder suficiente para conseguir conjurar um feitiço cruciatus se quiserem.

Harry queria evitar dar sua resposta e preferiu perguntar mais sobre a missão.

- Por que vocês acham que Karkov está fazendo isso?

- Planos de dominação do mundo mágico...Ódio de trouxas...Aquilo de sempre. Eles não são muito criativos. - respondeu Tonks, levemente.

- Tem certeza?

- O que mais poderia ser? - continuou Tonks.

- O que quer seja que ele pretende fazer, precisamos descobrir o mais rápido possível. E para isso precisamos da sua ajuda, Harry - concluiu Lupin, claramente não querendo desviar do assunto do emprego. - Você está interessado?

- Interessado no quê? - perguntou a voz de Gina que entrava na sala.

Os três se viraram para encara-la.

- Estávamos tentando alistar o Harry, Gina. - respondeu sorrindo Tonks.

Gina se sentou na última cadeira vazia da sala, seu rosto numa expressão de curiosidade.

- Alistar? Voltar a ser um auror, você quer dizer.

- Sim - falou Lupin. - Mas ainda não sabemos se ele vai aceitar ou não.

Gina olhou para Harry, ainda com curiosidade em seu rosto. Harry respondeu com uma expressão de incerteza.

- Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia, Harry! - ela disse, sorrindo para ele - Você precisa sair mais de casa mesmo. Aceite!

- Eu...Eu não sei. Não sei se estou pronto...E, além disso, estou sem prática. Não estou preparado para ir a uma missão logo de cara... - respondeu finalmente Harry se virando para Lupin - Ir para a Bulgária parece ser meio perigoso demais para um ex-ministro que só sentou em uma cadeira por quatro anos.

Tonks riu ao ouvir as palavras de Harry, Lupin abiu um sorriso. Gina pareceu não prestar atenção em nada depois da palavra "Bulgária".

- Bulgária? - ela perguntou para Lupin - O que tem na Bulgária?

- Durmstrang está passando por problemas e precisamos descobrir do que se trata e Bulgária é o ponto de partida - resumiu Tonks. - Eu não me preocuparia com isso, Harry...Você se lembra como paralisar, acender a varinha e se meter em confusão?

Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que sim.

- Então mais do que basta! O resto você lembra no caminho.

Harry soltou a primeira risada em um bom tempo e depois se virou para Gina.

- O que você acha, Gina? Devo aceitar?

Ela olhou para ele de uma maneira estranha, de um jeito que ele não conseguiu compreender o que ela pensava. Por fim ela sorriu.

- Acho que sim, Harry. Acho que sim.

* * *

Rony ouviu aquelas palavras com um pleno e simples misto de pânico e irritação. Como assim "voltar a ganhar dinheiro"?

Hermione não estava brincando quando disse que o pai era difícil de lidar...O homem era um inquisidor espanhol do tempo que os trouxas achavam que podiam caçar bruxos!

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele agora...Estava sendo julgado na Inquisição Granger. E por enquanto parecia que o veredicto apontava para a fogueira.

- É...Bem...

Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo...Bichento tinha comido a língua dele, era isso! Qual outra razão haveria para ele não conseguir juntar uma frase completa?

- Vamos, rapaz. É uma pergunta simples. Você está sem emprego agora, o que significa que está procurando um, não?

Chega! O ancião estava pedindo por uma surra! Rony ia parar de bancar o bonzinho. E dane-se se ele fosse mal educado!

- Não exatamente, Sr. Granger. Estou bem onde estou, no momento - ele respondeu, pela primeira vez encarando o novo sogro e cortando seu pernil com uma ferocidade comparável a de um leão faminto - Se entende o que eu digo.

O Sr. Granger não pareceu intimidado com a resposta.

- Não, eu não entendo o que você diz, Sr. Weasley. É claro que a vida de... - Rony percebeu que ele se segurava para não falar uma palavra bem especifica para situação, provavelmente "vagabundo" - desempregado é muito relaxante...Passar o dia sem fazer nada deve ser bom...Mas existem responsabilidades, Sr. Weasley. Responsabilidades.

Rony percebeu que Hermione tomava mais vinho e que sua mãe observava tudo em um pânico silencioso.

- Quais, senhor Granger? - Rony se atreveu a perguntar colocando um pedaço de peru na boca e mastigando enquanto ouvia a resposta.

- Eu acho que a primeira é dar um lar decente para a minha filha.

Rony estava incrédulo. Qual o problema com o apartamento dele? O homem sequer conhecia o lugar para reclamar?!

- Eu acho que isso eu já fiz.

O Sr. Granger abriu um sorriso sarcástico enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

- Não é o que parece - ele comentou silenciosamente o bastante para fingir que não queria ser ouvido mas ao mesmo tempo _ser _ouvido.

Rony levantou a sobrancelha. Isso estava indo para um lugar nada, nada feliz.

- Desculpe, pode repetir? - ele perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Hermione colocou sua mão no braço de Rony que estava debaixo da mesa, chamando a atenção dele para si.

- Rony...Lembre-se do seu temperamento... - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido - Por favor, controle-se.

Fácil pedir, difícil de fazer.

- Nada, Sr. Weasley...Engasguei com o vinho. - mentiu o pai de Hermione.

- Então coma devagar, senhor - Rony disse em um tom falso de simpatia.- E com responsabilidade.

- Quem quer sobremesa?! - perguntou em uma voz anormalmente alta a Sra. Granger - Eu acho que vocês vão adorar o meu pudim natalino! Faço todo ano, é tradição.

Sr.Granger aproveitou a deixa para piorar mais o almoço que não parecia ter fim.

- Era o favorito de Harry, se não me engano.

Rony engasgou, tossindo ativamente deixando Mark Granger mais contente ainda.

- Quando você falar com ele, Hermione, peça para ele nos visitar, sim? Sinto saudades das nossas conversas sobre rúgbi.

"Rug-o quê?!" Gritou Rony em seu pensamento.

Foi à vez de Hermione engasgar-se com mais um copo de vinho que tomava.

- Pai...Eu não falo mais com Harry...Desde...

- Não? Mas que pena. Devia, querida. Nunca se sabe...Ninguém conhece o amanhã e ele era um ótimo rapaz...Trabalhador...

As orelhas de Rony iam explodir de tanto vermelhas. E não de vergonha, mas de raiva.

- Olha aqui seu... - ele começou a abrir a boca, mas levou um ponta-pé forte debaixo da mesa.

- Sim, Sr. Weasley?

- Nada, senhor...Engasguei com vinho. - rosnou Rony entre os dentes, dando um olhar irritado para Hermione.

Com a ordem cósmica das coisas não se brincava.

* * *


	3. Questões em aberto

**Capítulo 3 - Questões em aberto**

* * *

Gina estava sentada na ponta da cama do apartamento número 12 e dois quartos (que ficava no andar sete entre o 12 e 11, mas nenhum dos vizinhos tinha consciência disso).

Harry tinha acabado de se mudar para lá apenas um dia antes do Natal.

Mas mal os dois acabaram de mudar os pertences de Harry e ele já colocava a maior parte dentro de seu malão para a viagem à Bulgária.

Ela não sabia exatamente como se sentir sobre isso.

Estava contente. Sem dúvidas. Sem qualquer dúvida, nem pequena nem grande. Era ótimo que ele estava finalmente se movendo e recomeçando. Já estava mais que na hora.

No entanto...Bulgária...Talvez, fosse _um tanto_ radical demais.

Ele não estava exatamente voltando a conviver normalmente com pessoas...Estava indo para um país estrangeiro em uma missão solo que ninguém sabia quanto tempo ia durar.

Ou seja, ia estar sozinho. O que não era exatamente uma melhora da situação atual.

Mas quem era ela para sugerir uma opção melhor?

Tudo o que tinha feito em dois meses não provou trazer resultados, então quem sabe seria bom que Harry começassem a buscar soluções sozinho.

- Por onde você pretende começar a sua missão, Harry?

- Bulgária, casa dos Krum. Eles vão me informar sobre tudo que sabem. Depois eu vou procurar um meio de entrar no castelo de Durmstrang. Parece que ele fica em algum lugar remoto da Rússia.

- Frio, neve...Gelo. - pensou em voz alta Gina, conjurando contra sua vontade imagens de Harry congelando no meio de uma planície de neve - Leve muitas roupas. Muitas.

- Eu sei.

- Você vai sozinho mesmo?

Ele assentiu, fechando seu malão. E partindo para limpar a gaiola de Edwiges.

- Lupin não vai achar um parceiro para você?

- Não.

"Voltamos para as respostas curtas e secas" ela pensou. Como sempre seria Gina que forçaria a conversar a continuar.

- Não é perigoso ir sem ninguém? Sua primeira missão depois de quatro anos...

- Quanto menos pessoas, menos chamo atenção.

- Mas corre mais riscos.

Harry, que até então estava de costas para ela arrumando a gaiola, se virou para encara-la repentinamente.

- Você acha que eu não devo ir, então? É só você me falar, Gina, que eu não vou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa com as palavras dele.

- Minha...Minha opinião importa tanto assim? - ela engasgou com suas palavras, surpresa demais.

Pareceu que apenas agora a força de suas palavras havia o atingindo. E ele ajeitou os óculos de tartaruga.

- Eu...Eu confio no seu julgamento. Só isso. - ele disse rapidamente, dando as costas para ela. – E eu não sei também se estou exatamente pronto para ir sozinho.

Gina continuava surpresa demais para conseguir abrir a boca.

Aquilo era inesperado demais. Quer dizer que tudo o que ela fez por ele nos últimos tempos valera para alguma coisa?

Ela começava a abrir a porta? Não era apenas uma observadora na vida dele?

Gina abriu um pequeno sorriso, contra sua vontade. Mas logo o fechou. Afinal, não era hora de sorrisos.

A missão com que Harry iria se comprometer era perigosa demais para ela sorrir por motivos bobos.

Se ele entrasse em Durmstrang ninguém tinha idéia do que ele iria encontrar lá. Contra o que ia ter que lutar.

E a questão continuava aberta: ele deveria ir para lá ou não?

Gina tinha a sua resposta...Sua resposta egoísta. Ela não queria que ele fosse. Sentia um medo terrível de perdê-lo. E todo dia iria sentir saudades.

Mas ela estaria só pensando em si mesma se pedisse para ele ficar.

- Eu...Eu acho que você é quem sabe, Harry - ela falou, sentindo um frio em sua barriga na expectativa da resposta. - Você quer ir?

- Eu não sei, Gina. De repente...De repente eu quero fazer isso, entende? Quero fazer algo de útil. Sair e sentir que posso salvar o mundo.

Ela sorriu.

- Você pode e salvou o mundo, Harry. Eu entendo o que você diz. Ir nessa missão te dá um motivo. Um motivo para sair da cama, não?

Ele se virou para ela e assentiu.

- É como se os outros problemas diminuíssem. Até...Sumissem em comparação com planos insanos para a dominação do mundo, sabe?

- Sim - ela disse, sorrindo. - Então eu acho que você deve ir. Se faz você se sentir bem, então faça isso.

"Eu vou morrer de preocupação mas..." ela pensou, levantando da cama.

- Só...Só tome cuidado. - ela se aproximou dele, pegando a mão dele e segurando forte - Não se esqueça que você tem pra quem voltar, sim? Minha mãe, meu pai, meus irmãos, Lupin, Luna, Neville...Todos te amam muito, Harry. Não se esqueça disso.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ela sentiu a mão dele apertar a dela com mais força.

Por que ela sentia que algo de errado ia acontecer? Que de alguma forma ele ia se machucar na Bulgária?

E, por Merlin, por que ela não queria soltar sua mão?

Seu coração batia forte, mas ela tentava inutilmente ignora-lo. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não se deixar apaixonar de novo. Aquilo só levaria a problemas.

Sim, sua decisão estava tomada. Nada de se apaixonar, Gina.

Ela soltou a mão dele lentamente.

Mas foi surpreendida por algo mais inesperado ainda. Harry a abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigado, Gina.

Ela podia sentir cada palavra saindo da boca dele, cada respiração dele em seu pescoço. Tomada de repente por um medo enorme de que nunca mais iria vê-lo ela o abraçou em retorno. Passando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e encostando seu rosto no peito dele.

Fechando seus olhos, ela pediu a Merlin que o protegesse e o trouxesse de volta em segurança.

Porque senão...Ela nunca mais ia se perdoar.

O abraço terminou, mas eles permaneceram se olhando, em silêncio.

Ela precisava quebrar o silêncio...Precisava parar de olhar aqueles olhos verdes tristes que a observavam com uma intensidade assustadora. Ou senão iria fazer uma besteira pedir que ele ficasse.

- Você vai embora que horas?

- Seis da tarde.

Pronto, estava feito. Harry voltara ao normal, se afastando dela e voltando a trocar o jornal da gaiola da coruja.

Tristemente, Gina se perguntou se isso era algo bom. E se algum dia seria capaz de descobrir.

* * *

Marge Granger deixou que um longo suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

Ela acabara de retirar seu pudim do forno, apenas para descobrir que a sobremesa tinha sido arrasada. Apenas para atrapalhar ainda mais o almoço já arrasado de Natal.

Não fora assim que planejara, de modo algum!

Deveria ter sido um almoço amistoso para ela e o marido se aproximarem mais da filha e de sua nova vida.

Infelizmente Mark não estava pronto para entrar no mundo civilizado. Sempre deixando seu temperamento o domina-lo. Pavio curto e cabeça quente.

Às vezes ela se perguntava onde estaria aquele jovem inseguro e querendo sair da sombra do pai com que ela casara?

- Mãe? Está tudo bem?

A voz de sua filha a assustou. Hermione estava parada na porta da cozinha, com o rosto tão bonito cheio de preocupação.

- Querida...Você deixou os dois sozinhos?! - Marge se desesperou só de pensar no que aquilo causaria.

- Não, claro que não. Convenci Rony de ir no banheiro...Esfriar a cabeça. Quer ajuda com o pudim?

- O pudim já era, querida. Queimou, murchou...Uma tragédia. Como o almoço, infelizmente.

Hermione se aproximou da mãe, colocando uma taça vazia na pia.

- Papai não está sendo racional. Ele está torturando Rony por motivo algum...Eu não entendo!

- Seu pai gostava de Harry, Hermione. Eu também.Vocês...Vocês formavam um par perfeito.

- Nada é perfeito - a filha disse, seu tom com clara amargura.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não deu certo.

Era claro que sua filha não queria conversar sobre o assunto, como sempre.

- Vai dar certo com Ronald?

- Vai. Tenho certeza.

- Seu pai...Ele só quer seu bem, filha. Entenda isso.

- Eu entendo, só não gosto do modo que ele expressa sua preocupação. É violento demais para o meu gosto - ela cruzou os braços, olhando a porta que dava para a sala de jantar, onde o pai estava ainda sentado - E desnecessariamente cruel.

Não era só isso, Marge conhecia a filha bem demais para notar que algo mais a preocupava.

- E? - ela se aventurou a perguntar, na esperança que Hermione se abrisse.

- E...Tocou em um assunto que eu queria abordar, antes dele. Agora que ele deixou Rony na defensiva vai ser difícil demais falar com ele.

- O que você quer dizer?

Hermione suspirou.

- Eu ando preocupada com ele, mãe. Não faz nada o dia inteiro, não está nem procurando emprego, nem pensando nisso provavelmente. E eu...Bem, eu...Você me conhece...

- Pensa no futuro.

- Demais. Eu planejo as coisas, eu tenho ambição de buscar mais. Não dinheiro, isso eu não me importo...Mas, casamento...Uma família. Não deu certo com Harry porque eu nunca quis um filho dele...Não podia ter um quando nosso casamento não estava dando certo.

- E você acha que Rony não quer isso?

- Ai que está, ele não está pensando nisso. Ele não pensa no futuro. Eu sei que ele quer ficar comigo para o resto da vida dele...Mas, ele não entra em detalhes em _como _esse resto vai ser. É um tanto frustrante. Principalmente quando ele evita falar sobre arranjar um emprego. E não é só isso, tenho medo que...Ele desista de procurar um.

- Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

Para Marge alguém que não quisesse um emprego ou era louco ou podre de rico. Não havia lógica em permanecer na rua.

- Você não conhece ele como eu. Rony tem sérios problemas de autoconfiança. Ele é a pessoa mais insegura que eu já conheci. Parte do charme dele – ela sorriu – Às vezes ele é tão fofo quando fica inseguro por coisas bobas...Mas outras às vezes, como nessa, é preocupante porque ele simplesmente para, desiste.

- Ele já considerou terapia?

Hermione olhou a mãe, um tanto frustrada com a sugestão.

- Mãe!

- Bem...É uma possibilidade.

- De qualquer forma...O fato é que agora que papai tão graciosamente mencionou o problema, eu não vou poder falar nada. Pelo menos não até convencer Rony de que meu pai está errado, e isso vai ser complicado.

- Se não fosse, qual seria a graça? – sorriu Marge, buscando trazer algum conforto para a filha.

Hermione sorriu.

- Concordo plenamente, mãe.

- Tenho certeza que no final tudo vai se ajeitar.

- Ah, eu não duvido disso. O problema não é o final, é o processo de chegar nele que me preocupa.

* * *

Rony jogou água no rosto pela décima vez. Estava sabe se lá quanto tempo metido naquele banheiro de meio metro e por enquanto não tinha nenhum plano de sair de lá.

"Só mais algumas horas... Sobremesa, cafezinhos... e tchau Inquisidor".

Como sempre era difícil conseguir se convencer de algo positivo. Pensamentos ruins pareciam mais fáceis de entrar na cabeça do ruivo.

Ele tentava focar na idéia de que já havia enfrentado comensais armados até os dentes e com nada a não ser morte em seus objetivos. Um pai protetor certamente era moleza.

"Moleza, até parece".

Ele olhou para a única janela do cômodo, considerando a possibilidade de fugir por ela. Não ia dar certo, era minúscula demais. Era capaz dele entalar lá e ter que passar o resto da vida vendo o Sr. Granger tomar banho.

Uma opção de vida nada agradável.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Por favor...Que seja a Hermione! Uma vez, facilite a minha vida, Merlin"

- Rony?

"Valeu. Agora pode providenciar um pai menos feroz, um melhor amigo de volta e um emprego seguro?".

- Rony? Está tudo bem aí?

- Aqui sim. Aí fora que não.

- Algum dia você vai ter que sair daí.

- Foi sua idéia.

- Vir passar o Natal aqui?

- Também. O fato de eu buscar refugio no banheiro incluído.

- Se você quer terminar esse Natal frustrado, precisa sair do banheiro.

- Nem pensar. Estou bem aqui. É...Limpinho.

- Me deixe entrar, pelo menos. Eu me recuso a continuar a falar com a porta.

Isso era possível. Ele podia fazer isso.

Rony abriu a porta e Hermione entrou. Logo em seguida ele voltou a fechar o banheiro.

- Honestamente, isso está ficando ridículo.

- Tudo ou só o fato que eu estou me escondendo no banheiro?

- Tudo!

- Concordo. Seu pai...Posso falar?

- Fique a vontade, eu mesma falaria se pudesse.

- Seu pai é um grande de um pé no saco. Eu acho que quero estrangula-lo. Posso?

- Não.

- Nem ameaçar?

Ela o olhou com aquela cara de que "é melhor não continuar com as perguntas que não levam a nada, Ronald Weasley".

Ele sorriu, ele adorava aquela cara. Passando sua mão na cintura dela ele a aproximou de si.

- Já que eu não posso voltar para lá, porque não ficamos aqui mesmo? Tem uma bela vista – ele apontou para a privada – Acomodações de luxo...E um lugar perfeito para divertimento – ele apontou para a banheira, piscando para ela – E tudo isso em um pacote digno de uma sardinha aposentada.

Ela rolou os olhos para cima.

- E quanto aos vizinhos?

- É para isso que servem feitiços a prova de som...

Ela riu, deixando que ele se aproximasse mais ainda, seus lábios prontos para tocarem-se...

- Filha? O que está acontecendo aí dentro?!

"A cada minuto eu gosto mais e mais desse homem..."

Hermione ficou rubra e se afastou de Rony, se olhando no espelho e arrumando o cabelo.

- Nada, pai...Nós já estamos saindo...

- Nós?! Como assim, nós?! – o pai gritou.

* * *

- Aqui está seu passaporte trouxa e a passagem do trem, Harry. Para você atravessar a Europa, incógnito. O trem vai te levar até a capital, Sofia. Lá temos um contato que vai te guiar até a cidade de Varna, onde os Krum moram. Nos informe de sua situação assim que chegar lá.

Harry assentiu, guardando as informações em sua cabeça. Sofia, Varna, casa dos Krum. Até agora a missão não parecia ser complicada.

- Dependendo das informações de Krum enviadas por você, iremos traze-lo de volta para a Inglaterra ou então manda-lo seguir em frente para a Rússia.

Novamente ele assentiu.

Lupin entregou os papéis para Harry, e abriu sorriso, colocando uma das suas mãos em seu ombro.

- Boa sorte, Harry. Evite lugares bruxos, não queremos que nenhum bruxo local saiba da missão, não sabemos em quem confiar.

- Certo. Obrigado, Lupin.

Harry subiu no degrau do trem, seu malão nas mãos e os papéis debaixo do braço. Ele se despediu do antigo professor e entrou no veiculo. Procurando uma cabine vazia.

Depois de achar uma confortável o bastante, ele se sentou do lado de uma das janelas, olhando a estação trouxa com um certo cansaço.

Havia tomando o trem trouxa Eurostar em Londres junto com Lupin até Paris e direto para a estação de trem "Gare du Nord" (literalmente significando Estação do Norte). Foi uma viagem longa, e agora já era quase uma hora da manhã.

O trem começou a se mover e Harry observou pela janela a estação se distanciar.

Seria mais um dia inteiro até chegar a Sofia.

Ele já sentia saudades dos meios de transportes mágicos. Rápidos e silenciosos.

Harry resolveu passar o tempo olhando a paisagem pela sua janela. O céu estava estrelado, o trem começava a sair da cidade em direção ao campo.

Era isso. A missão começara, não havia mais volta.

Qualquer dúvida que ele ainda possuísse precisava ser apagada, não havia lugar para perguntas sobre suas capacidades.

Ele tinha sido o melhor auror do departamento há quatro anos atrás. Estava em seu sangue combater as artes das trevas. Não havia questionamento sobre isso.

E sua habilidade em agüentar o feitiço cruciatus...Sua aparente capacidade de não se deixar afetar pelo feitiço Império, como Lupin havia dito o faziam ser o candidato perfeito para aquele trabalho.

Sem falar no fato que ele, até o momento, tinha sido o único a sobreviver a um Avada Kedrava.

Ele sempre sobrevivia. Não havia motivo para duvidar que ele iria sobreviver àquela missão, não?

Então por que ele sentia um terrível frio na barriga que há anos não sentia? Um pressentimento ruim que não queria ir embora.

Harry estava confuso. Queria fazer aquilo, queria sentir a adrenalina do perigo, voltar a lidar com questões maiores e mais importantes do que casamentos frustrados.

E, no entanto, temia o que viria pela frente.

Tudo indicava que seria uma missão simples. Pelo menos a principio. Talvez ele nem fosse até a escola e acabaria com sua tarefa na casa dos Krum.

Não tinha motivo _algum _para ele se preocupar.

O trem balançava um pouco e o barulho das rodas em contato com o trilho começou a fazer seu efeito em Harry, que começava a sentir a falta de noites bem dormidas.

Sentindo seus olhos pesados, Harry começou a fecha-los devagar...Perdido entre semiconsciência e sono.

Dormiu, por tempo suficiente para a luz do sol aparecer no horizonte. Continuou dormindo até a hora do café da manhã ser servido.

Foi o barulho do carrinho de comida que começou a acorda-lo.

Ainda na margem do acordar e não-acordar, uma mulher que empurrava o carrinho entrou em sua cabine.

- Gostaria de café da manhã, monsieur?

Harry abriu os olhos totalmente, assentindo para a moça. Ela serviu café e lhe deu torradas, indo embora logo em seguida.

E foi então que ele percebeu qual era a razão de sua inquietação.

Era o primeiro café da manhã dele sem a presença de Gina.

Em dois meses ela sempre foi presença constante em sua rotina...E pela primeira vez ela não estaria com ele.

Aquilo lhe causou uma sensação estranha. Mais uma vez ele se perguntou porque se apegava tanto a presença de pessoas. Uma vez órfão, sempre órfão, não era o que diziam?

Nenhuma pessoa estaria presente para sempre, e ele precisava parar de depender de outros para ter felicidade.

Com esse pensamento ele se recordou de quando encontrara Cho Chang. E ela havia desejado que ele fosse feliz.

De alguma forma aquilo o marcara, sem qualquer razão em particular. Talvez pelo fato que, no fundo, ele já sabia que a vida que levava com Hermione era uma farsa.

Naquele dia ele fez uma pergunta para si mesmo, mas ainda não havia conseguido a resposta até aquele momento: o que era felicidade para ele?

O que quer que fosse ele teria que descobrir sozinho.

Mesmo desejando que Gina estivesse com ele, segurando sua mão e dizendo que tudo ia dar certo, ele precisaria encarar sua vida só.

Tomou seu café da manhã observando o interior da França, após terminar a refeição e se ver envolto de um silêncio incomodativo percebeu o quanto a voz dela o confortava.

Era estranho não ouvi-la lhe dando bom dia e reclamando quando ele não dizia bom dia em retorno.

Ele se lembrou, com um sorriso, da primeira vez que ela o convidou para tomar café. Combinaram de se encontrarem no Caldeirão Furado.

_Ele chegou primeiro, se sentando na mesa mais afastada que podia, tomado pelo mau humor._

_Não acordava tão cedo assim desde...desde...que Hermione fora embora e ele deixara seu cargo de ministro. _

_Não havia motivo para acordar cedo...Nem para sequer sair da cama. _

_Mas Gina insistira, mais teimosa que um hipogrifo idoso com problemas nas costas._

_De algum modo ela conseguira o convencer e lá estava ele agora. _

_Ele viu o cabelo ruivo de longe, entrando na taverna._

_Ela se aproximou dele com um sorriso, sem parecer afetada com a cara emburrada de Harry._

_- Bom dia, Harry! _

_Ele não respondeu. Ela cruzou os braços._

_- Eu disse: Bom dia, Harry!_

_Silêncio._

_- Quando uma pessoa fala bom dia...Ela espera um "bom dia" em retorno. _

_Ele a encarou._

_- Eu acordei às seis horas da manhã. – ele a informou, como se isso justificasse a má educação._

_- E? Eu acordei às cinco. Ganhei. _

_- Você não vai se sentar? Estou com fome._

_- Eu ainda não ouvi as palavras mágicas._

_- Por favor?_

_- Chegou perto, mas não são essas. _

_Ele suspirou. _

_- Oi, Gina. _

_- Melhorou. Amanhã eu acho que consigo um "bom dia". Daqui alguns meses...Quem sabe um sorriso junto! _

_Ela sorriu para ele, mas algo lhe dizia que era um sorriso forçado. E que ela na verdade estava triste com a atitude dele. _

Voltaram a tomar café da manhã juntos no outro dia...E no dia depois daquele...Foi assim durante dois meses.

Ela nunca conseguira nada além de "Oi, Gina". E Harry agora se arrependia de ter sido tão frio com ela.

Era um tanto assustador perceber o quanto ela fazia falta...

Suspirando Harry olhou pela janela, pensando em Londres e nela. Estaria tomando café também?

- Bom dia, Gina. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, sabendo que agora as palavras eram inúteis.

* * *

Foi o bom humor de Rony durante o café da manhã que deu coragem a Hermione.

Mesmo logo depois que saíram da casa dos pais dela, ele a surpreendeu. Não mostrava sinais de raiva ou tristeza com as palavras do pai dela. Parecia que a indignação dele havia ido embora assim que levantara da mesa do almoço.

Sumido como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hermione estava muito contente com isso. Mostrava que Rony estava mais confiante de si mesmo.

Quem sabe não haveria problema em mencionar o assunto e começar uma conversa civilizada sobre as questões com que ela estava preocupada.

No entanto, após perguntar causalmente "Rony, sobre empregos... Bem... Eu estava pensando, e...Você não acha melhor começar a pensar em procurar um?" ela viu que não haveria jeito.

- Você também?! – Rony gritou, fúria óbvia em sua face.

Era melhor esquecer a conversa civilizada.

- Eu não estou dizendo que concordo com ele, por Merlin! Só perguntei se você tem intenção de procurar um emprego! Só isso! Seja razoável!

- Razoável?! Razoável?! Como?! Você está me chamando de vagabundo preguiçoso! Como vou ser razoável?!

- Eu **não** te chamei disso, não ponha palavras na minha boca, Ronald! E pare de fazer tempestade em copo d'água! Foi só uma pergunta!

- Eu tive que agüentar aquele seu pai...O pior Natal de todos...E agora isso... – ele resmungou para si mesmo.

- Por que esse assunto te irrita tanto? Por que é tão difícil conversar com você sobre isso?!

- E por que, Merlin, se eu tenho emprego ou não, faz diferença para você?! É a minha vida, e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

Ela considerou aquilo como um tapa.

- Como eu não tenho nada a ver com isso?! Eu...Estamos juntos...O que acontece na sua vida afeta a minha!

Ele bufou, batendo na mesa do café e levantando da cadeira.

- Isso não! Isso é assunto meu!

- Não, não é! Enquanto estivermos juntos, Ronald, você vai ter que dividir mais do que a cama!

Desta vez foi ele que sentiu as palavras como um tapa. Ela podia ver no rosto dele fúria misturada com choque.

- Eu não vou ser posta de lado! Não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo! Harry...

- Não fale dele! Não me compare com ele, nunca! Eu estou cansado disso!

- Então não aja como ele! Me deixe participar da sua vida!

Ele bufou e se sentou novamente. Pela primeira vez em tantos anos uma discussão entre os dois teria uma breve resolução civilizada.

Ele aceitou seu argumento.

- Que seja. O que você quer que eu faça? – ele respondeu, desistindo.

- Eu não quero que você faça nada. Só gostaria de saber o que você pretende fazer da sua vida.

- E se eu falar para você que eu pretendo continuar desse jeito, desempregado?

Hermione temia isso, mais do que tudo. Mas para evitar que voltassem a brigar ela tentou não mostrar em sua voz que a escolha dele a incomodava.

- Por que você quer continuar assim?

Apesar da tentativa, Rony percebeu o tom descontente dela.

- E por que isso te incomoda tanto?

- Quem disse que incomoda?

- Eu não sou idiota. E conheço você muito bem. Hermione a garota estudiosa que tem que arrumar seus livros em ordem alfabética e por data de publicação...Hermione que acorda rigorosamente as seis da manha, que nunca se atrasa para o trabalho...Essa Hermione não consegue agüentar viver com um desleixado.

- Não é verdade. É mais do que isso, Rony.

- Então você admite que ficou incomodada?

- Por Merlin, é claro que fiquei! Como não ficaria? Você está se destruindo! E eu não vou ficar parada olhando enquanto isso acontece!

Ele soltou uma risada amarga.

- Eu estou me destruindo?! Isso é só uma desculpa esfarrapada, Hermione, e você sabe muito bem disso! Você só está pensando em você mesma, isso sim!

- Eu acho que é exatamente o oposto, Rony. É você que está sendo egoísta!

- Como, exatamente, hein?! O que eu ganho todo dia parado sem fazer uma maldita coisa a não ser bancar a babá do Bichento?!

- Se você não gosta então vá arranjar outra coisa para fazer! Ah, não sei, que tal talvez um **emprego**?!

- Sarcasmo não combina com você, amor. – ele respondeu, sarcástico em retorno.

- Engraçado como combina perfeitamente com você!

Os dois estavam de pé, braços cruzados e se encaravam de um modo intenso. Até Bichento percebeu a tensão e resolveu terminar de tomar o seu leite mais tarde, saindo sorrateiramente da cozinha.

Hermione não compreendia por ele estava agindo daquela forma! Momentos atrás ele estava contente, até flertando com ela em um banheiro! As perguntas de seu pai aparentemente ignoradas completamente e agora quando ela resolvia conversar sobre o assunto, ele fugia! E pior: acusava ela de absurdos!

O que ele escondia por trás daqueles desvios? Ele estava sendo mais evasivo que um pomo de ouro num dia de chuva!

"Calma, Hermione. Respire fundo."

Foi o que ela fez. E após ter certeza que sua voz estava mais calma, resolveu tentar novamente.

- Escute, Rony...Eu não quero brigar. Eu...Só não consegui compreender a razão de você ficar tão ofendido com o assunto. Achei que gostava de jogar Quadribol!

- Eu gosto!

- Então por que não quer voltar a jogar?

- Não é que eu tenha escolha! – ele rugiu, logo percebendo que revelará mais do que gostaria. – Quer dizer...

- Como assim, não tem escolha? Do que você está falando?

- Esquece, Hermione.

Ela voltou a cruzar os braços.

- Eu acho que já deixei bem claro que não vou esquecer tão cedo.

- _Esquece._ – seu tom era perigoso, mas ela ignorou.

- Não. Por que você perdeu o emprego no Puddlemore United?

Foi ai que ele fez algo pior que gritar com ela. Ele virou as costas e saiu da cozinha.

Agora ela não estava mais preocupada e levemente irritada. Ela estava _furiosa_!

Pisando forte no chão, como se quisesse fura-lo ela seguiu Rony até a sala minúscula do apartamento.

- Não se atreva a dar as costas para mim, Ronald! – ela o alcançou segurando em seu braço e forçando ele a se virar. – Eu quero te ajudar!

- Não quer. A única coisa que você está pensando é quando vai voltar a ter aquela mansão em Godric's Hollow! Vizinhos sorridentes, ruas cheias de arvores irritantes, com criancinhas brincando com suas vassourinhas de 300 galeões!

- É isso realmente o que você acha?!

- É!

- Bem, então eu...

- Hermione? Rony? Alguém?

Os dois olharam na direção da origem da voz, assustados. Gina estava com sua cabeça entre as chamas da lareira. Hermione se aproximou para falar com ela.

- Gina?

- Ah, oi, Herm. Como está?

- Prefiro não responder.

- Problemas?

- Não é da sua conta, Gina. Fala logo o que você quer! – gritou Rony continuando parado no meio da sala.

- Acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, irmãozinho? – Gina levantou uma sobrancelha para Hermione, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça, indicando a ela que era melhor não perguntar.

- O que podemos fazer por você, Gina?

- Os Weasley formalmente convidam vocês dois para visitarem a Toca.

Hermione a olhou com o rosto mostrando confusão.

- Lembra? Nós combinamos que vocês iam passar o dia lá. Para compensar o Natal...

- Ah sim...Claro, eu lembro.

- Então...Quando vocês vão vir?

- Nunca! Agora tchau! – gritou Rony.

- Rony, o que há com você?! Quer que eu vá até ai e dou um jeito nele, Hermione?

Hermione olhou feio para Rony.

- Não vai ser preciso, Gina. Eu mesma vou cuidar disso. Passamos ai assim que eu resolver algumas coisas com o seu irmão.

Gina pareceu preocupada, mas apenas assentiu e desapareceu entre as chamas.

* * *

Nota: Não gostei muito desse capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham. Falando a verdade a única coisa que gostei foi a primeira cena, a despedida do Harry e da Gina.

Respostas:

**Karol Malfoy: **Hahaha, sim, eu fiz! hahaha Espero que esteja gostando! Coitado do sr.Granger, vai ser odiado tanto, hahaha. Por minha culpa, é claro, haha, mas tudo bem, haha!

**Ronnie: **Thanks, vou continuar sim (desde que hajam reviews, é claro, muhuahauhua, brincadeira! haha)

**Paulinha: **Eu não podia deixar o Harry naquele estado, e R/Hr felizes para sempre, não é mesmo? Hahah, eu gosto de complicar a vida dos personagens da JK! Obrigada pela review! :)

**Dedessa Shermie**: Brigada!! Fico muito feliz que goste dessa e que principalmente goste da Rising! Brigada! :D Coitada da Hermione, os pais delas são legais, o Rony pegou o pai dela num dia ruim, foi isso, hahah ;)

**Cath: **Thanks!! Espero que continue gostando!

**bastard17: **Hahaha, você disse certo, realmente volta para o mesmo lado...Além é claro de quebrar o pescoço e morrer. Hahahha. É só uma força de expressão, risos. Ninguém consegue virar 360 graus a cabeça (exceto aquela garota do Exorcista, é claro, hahaha)...portanto virar a cabeça dele 360 quer dizeralgo dificil (ou melhor, impossível), surpreendente.

**Marcela: **Eu também espero! Hahaha. Se não for, me avisem, certo? Não quero escrever uma continuação fajuta! haha

**Lain: **Hahaha, como assim bonitinha no ? ? Não entendi, haha. Thanks por ler e adicionar nos favoritos!! :)


	4. Decisões frias

**Capítulo 4 – Decisões frias**

* * *

Ele sabia que tinha chegado no seu destino quando o frio invadiu a cabine e a paisagem mudou de sol para nublado e úmido.

A estação de trem de Sófia era feita de metal retorcido o que apenas acentuava o frio.

Colocando um casaco grosso, Harry desceu do trem carregando sua bagagem, caminhando pelo lugar em busca do tal "contato" que Lupin mencionara.

Pelo papel que o auror tinha lhe dado Harry devia encontrar a pessoa no banheiro masculino mais próximo.

Seguiu até o local, para encontra-lo vazio.

Harry olhou para seu relógio de pulso, vendo que estava adiantado. O combinado era dez horas, faltavam dez minutos.

Colocando sua mala no chão ele encostou na parede perto da entrada, procurando não chamar atenção.

Ele gostaria que a tal pessoa não se atrasasse, suspeitava que se ficasse muito tempo parado acabaria congelando.

Um homem de casaco preto e molhado de gelo derretido entrou no banheiro. Os olhos de Harry analisaram cada centímetro da nova presença.

O homem provavelmente tinha entre 50 e 60 anos, cabelos brancos começando a dominar sua cabeça. Pela barba e porte, Harry supôs que se tratava de um russo.

No entanto, nada indicava que era a pessoa que Harry esperava, o homem foi direto para uma das pias, lavando o rosto e dando as costas para Harry.

Harry continuou a observa-lo, e viu seu rosto refletido no espelho. O homem o encarou de volta, surpreendendo Harry.

- Enton você é o famoso Harry Potter, non? – ele falou ainda de frente para o espelho.

Harry não respondeu, não iria arriscar se expor sem antes ter certeza que se tratava do seu contato.

- Você é esperrto. Non se deve confiar em qualquer um. Meu nome é Boris Mikovich, e eu sou o seu contato. Vou leva-lo até a casa dos Krrum. Lupin me disse que eu terria que prrovarr parra você isso, non?

- Seria o ideal.

Boris se virou para ele, se aproximando.

- Seu nome do meio é James, como o seu pai. Morrou com seus tios porr onze anos, inflou sua tia aos trreze, conheceu Lupin no Exprresso de Hogwarrts e ele estava dorrmindo na horra. É o bastante parra você?

- Lupin deve ter avisado que eu também tenho uma varinha feita de corda de coração de dragão, não?

Boris riu.

- Esperrto. Non sua varinha é a irrmã gêmea da de Lorrd Voldermot, e tem a pena da fênix do dirretorr de Hogwarrts.

Harry assentiu, convencido. Boris estendeu sua mão e cumprimentou ele.

- Me siga, sr.Potterr. Vou leva-lo até Varrna em segurraça.

O russo apontou uma das portas abertas do banheiro, e para uma privada. Ele foi até ela e a tocou sua varinha, ela se moveu para o lado, revelando uma passagem secreta.

- É um tanto nojento, non? Mas vai nos levarr parra o meu aparrtamento, você pode descansarr lá e almoçarr.

Boris começou a descer uma escada, Harry o seguiu relutantemente.

Os degraus terminaram no esgoto da cidade. Além do cheiro nada agradável ainda havia o fato que, surpreendentemente, era ainda mais frio lá.

Harry seguiu Boris pelos corredores escuros, pisando com cuidado e evitando o máximo que podia os ratos que andavam sorrateiramente pelo chão.

- Você sempre pega esse caminho para ir para casa?

O russo riu com gosto.

- Só quando querro imprressionarr estrrangeirros.

Harry olhou a sua volta, tentando conseguir determinar se ele estava brincando ou sendo sério.

- Bem, eu estou definitivamente impressionado.

O homem a sua frente soltou outra risada.

* * *

Havia algo de podre no reino Granger Weasley. Gina sentia o cheiro de longe. Logo que Hermione e Rony chegaram e deram um passo dentro da Toca, ela sabia que os dois não estavam no mar de rosas de sempre.

Não se falavam, evitando a presença de cada um. Era o velho tratamento de silêncio que Gina tinha considerado comum em seus anos em Hogwarts quando os dois brigavam.

Não seriam Rony e Hermione, afinal de contas, se não houvesse brigas entre os dois.

E, no entanto, havia algo de mais preocupante acontecendo.

Até seu pai estava percebendo, e ele era o mais lento em compreender complicações românticas.

Quanto a novidade que eles estavam juntos...Bem...Sua mãe olhava os dois como se fossem Judas Eucariotes e Maria Madalena reencarnados. E às vezes Gina a pegava murmurando na cozinha. "Fizeram tudo aquilo...E agora estão brigados?! Se não ia dar certo, que não começassem!"

O resto dos Weasley só anunciava que não estavam surpresos. Sempre fora óbvio que os dois se gostavam...

Só que naquele exato momento Gina sabia que eles faziam tudo menos se gostarem.

Será que ela deveria intervir?

Na última vez tinha dado certo, afinal de contas. O que custava tentar novamente?

Era verdade que ela havia chamado Hermione em particular na cozinha mais por curiosidade do que para procurar ajudar, mas uma coisa sempre leva a outra...

- E foi isso. Ele continua me acusando de só pensar em dinheiro, quando obviamente eu só estava querendo ajudar!

- Hmm...É meio estranho, realmente. Mas eu acho que você foi um pouquinho apressada de falar no assunto, Hermione...Logo depois de um almoço daqueles...

- Eu sei, Gina...Mas é que parecia que ele estava bem! Eu venho querendo falar sobre isso com ele desde que voltei a trabalhar no St.Mungos...E além do mais a temporada desse ano vai começar em fevereiro e se ele quiser arranjar algum emprego vai precisar começar a procurar agora!

- Rony é que nem um animal encurralado, Hermione. Quanto mais você pressiona mais ele se recusa a te ouvir.

- Eu sei bem disso...Toda vez que eu mandava ele fazer uma tarefa ele enrolava mais ainda para começar a fazer. Só para me contrariar.

Gina assentiu. Lembrando-se bem de tais ocasiões.

- O que está feito, está feito. Agora precisamos nos concentrar em reconciliar vocês dois. Que tal conversar com ele em território neutro?

- Gina, ele me acusou de um absurdo escabroso! Eu não estou interessada em falar com ele no momento. E não pretendo mudar de idéia até que ele peça desculpas.

- Vamos, Herm...Você sabe que não quer ficar brava com ele. Seja a adulta e converse com ele.

- Eu sou a adulta, sempre...Além do mais é uma questão de lógica. Ele me insultou, ele que deve parar de ser orgulhoso e pedir desculpas.

Gina suspirou.

- Vocês continuam iguais...Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda agindo como adolescentes teimosos.

- Exceto Gina, que dessa vez as questões são muito mais importantes do que lições de casa. E eu não estou sendo teimosa, ele é que está.

- Certo, certo...Se é o que você diz, Hermione. – Gina resolveu mudar de assunto, percebendo que não teria sucesso no atual – Acho que o problema maior não está no desemprego...E sim na causa dele.

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me responder qual seria essa causa.

Gina buscou em sua memória algo que explicasse a estranha decisão do Puddlemore de despedir Rony, no entanto ficou surpresa ao perceber que nunca tinha pensando nisso nem ao menos sido informada por ele.

- Não, sinto muito. Não tenho a mínima idéia. O que é estranho porque eu sempre me meto nos assuntos dele. – ela respondeu sincera.

- Ele escondeu bem, então, para você não saber. E isso só me preocupa ainda mais.

Gina concordou. Com toda a confusão do noivado frustrado com Lilá, a separação de Hermione e Harry, nunca considerou a questão do emprego do irmão como algo importante.

Porém, agora via tudo de uma forma diferente. Era realmente estranho, tudo parecia ótimo na época, Rony estava jogando bem, garantindo vitórias importantes para o seu time...Estava em plena forma também. Não havia motivo algum para o fim da sua carreira promissora.

E mais estranho ainda era o fato que nenhum outro time parecia interessado em contrata-lo.

Hermione estava certa em se preocupar, definitivamente algo estava estranho naquela história toda.

* * *

Se Rony tivesse que ouvir mais uma vez Penélope contar como Peter tinha aprendido engatinhar, como ele enchia a sua frauda de um modo mais _substancial, _ou como ele gostava de cuspir e babar...Rony achava que ia acabar definitivamente com qualquer plano de ter filhos.

Nada contra o sobrinho...Ele parecia ser um bebê simpático. Mas os pais eram de matar.

Qualquer coisa ou qualquer movimento que o garoto fazia, era motivo para alvoroço. Percy exclamava aos céus como seu filho era precoce, inteligente e perfeito. Penélope ria alto e fazia barulhos estranhos na cara da criança para que ele repetisse o movimento. Carlinhos cumprimentava o irmão enquanto a esposa dele contava suas próprias historinhas de quando as três pestes ao lado dela tinham a mesma idade que Peter.

Cansado de toda aquela família unida e contente ele saiu da Toca, se sentando sozinho no jardim, encostando-se a uma árvore.

A mãe de Rony era a pior de todos, mas por outro motivo que o sobrinho.

Ela nem tinha olhado mais que uma vez para Rony, tratando ele pior do que ela tratava os gêmeos quando esses dois aprontavam.

O velho tratamento de silêncio com o bônus de olhares reprovadores e resmungos de acusação.

Agora além de ter que agüentar as acusações de Hermione, sua mãe piorava a situação.

Em falar em Hermione...

Nada, nada tinha sido pior do que o golpe que ele levou naquela manhã.

Rony não se importava com a opinião do pai dela...Nem da mãe, nem da tia, nem do avô, bisavó, primo de terceiro grau afastado...

Não ligava para o que eles pensavam, desde que _ela _o apoiasse.

Isso não aconteceu.

Quando ele saiu daquele banheiro da maldita casa dos Granger havia prometido a si mesmo que não ia se deixar afetar pelas palavras do pai dela. Elas não iam feri-lo nem faze-lo sentir raiva. E conseguiu.

Estava tudo bem, ele estava ótimo. Afinal tudo que ele precisava era de Hermione, nada mais importava.

Mas então, aconteceu.

Ela tinha que mencionar o emprego. Tinha que estragar tudo.

Era um problema dele. Só dele. Nada a ver com ela, não importasse o quanto ela insistisse que sim.

O pior de tudo, porém, foi perceber que suas noções românticas de que dinheiro não importava estavam erradas.

Assim como havia sido com Lilá.

Lá estava ele de novo sofrendo pelo cofre vazio do Gringotes. Além do fato que ele era um completo incapaz aos olhos de Hermione.

Imperfeito demais para ela.

Hermione, a eterna certinha, não iria conseguir viver com um perdedor...Principalmente se esse perdedor era pobre e nunca ia poder oferecer nada para ela além de sua eterna devoção.

Ele riu alto do pensamento. "Eterna devoção" ele repetiu, achando engraçado ter escolhido uma expressão tão piegas. Novamente, romântico demais, prático de menos.

E desde quando ele era romântico? Pelo que ele se lembrava nunca! Pediu Lilá em casamento quando estava embarcando no trem para Londres depois de uma vitória do Puddlemore, por Merlin!

Verdade que nunca estivera realmente apaixonado por Brown. Hermione era outra história, completamente diferente.

E por isso que doía mais, então. Lilá tinha dito: "Não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim! E aquilo que eu queria, e aquilo que nunca vou ter e etc tal? Não acho que posso me casar sem estabilidade, Rony, sinto muito".

Certo, não foram exatamente essas palavras, mas chegava perto. No fim, ele viu que não fazia diferença se casava ou não com Lilá. Doeu menos.

Agora, Hermione...

Ele estava apaixonado. Sentia isso até em seus ossos. Sempre soube, para falar a verdade. Desde que sua capacidade mental conseguiu entender os sentimentos confusos que sentia pela melhor amiga, ele sabia que aquilo sim era algo que seria eterno.

Exatamente por esse motivo que ele estava entre raiva, decepção e medo.E não mera indiferença, como no caso de Lilá.

Raiva, por ela dar razão ao pai, por ela exigir que ele respondesse perguntas que ele não estava pronto para sequer perguntar a si mesmo.

Decepção e tristeza por perceber que no final das contas, o dinheiro era um obstáculo entre eles. Por que mais ela se preocuparia se ele tinha um emprego ou não?

E medo...

Medo que isso fosse maior que os sentimentos de ambos e que tornasse aqueles últimos dois meses em um sonho de que acordava, sozinho sem ninguém do outro lado da cama.

Não sabia qual daqueles sentimentos estava mais forte. Quando ele via Hermione, a raiva voltava lhe subir a cabeça, quando estava só, os outros tomavam conta.

Continuava difícil de controlar seu temperamento. E Hermione não ajudava em nada, tratando ele com frieza.

- Você está pensando besteiras de novo, Rony.

Quem falava era Gina, parada de pé na sua frente. Já prevendo qual seria o assunto da conversa ele suspirou, levantando o rosto para encara-la.

- Lá vem você de novo. Não desiste de se meter na vida dos outros?

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu acho que já deveria ter ficado claro que sem a minha interferência você estaria dormindo no depósito atrás da loja de logros dos gêmeos nos Estados Unidos e _sozinho. _

Sem ter argumento contra ela, ele partiu para o plano B: afasta-la com insultos.

- O que você quer, Gina? Pedir doações para Harry? Carinho e cartões de melhoras para o órfão?

Seu objetivo de irrita-la foi atingido. Ultimamente qualquer menção do nome "Harry" seguido de escárnio era tratada com extremo ódio pela irmã. Rony tinha a leve suspeita que Gina estava se apagando demais no sujeito. Um conceito que há alguns anos seria bem vindo, mas devido a atual situação de ódio entre Harry e ele, agora era tudo menos isso.

- De você, jamais. Já que você é incapaz de ser alguma coisa além de um legume insensível.

- Concordo, agora é sua chance de ir embora e sair de perto da minha companhia, aproveite.

- Ah nem pense, Ronald. Se você acha que não vai receber o sermão só porque fez um comentário sarcástico, você está muito enganado.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que não haveria escapatória e se preparando para o discurso inflamado de sempre da irmã.

- Sabe, um dia eu gostaria de ver você não precisar da minha ajuda resolver os próprios problemas, só para variar. – ela suspirou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

Rony se surpreendeu com o que ela disse. E ainda mais quando ela continuou:

- Ou então, por Merlin, dar um sermão em mim de vez em quando. Às vezes eu acho que mereço.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, ao sentir que algo de errado acontecia com a irmã. Em questão de segundos ele concluiu que o motivo desse problema era provavelmente Potter.

- O que ele fez?!

Dessa vez foi ela quem ficou surpresa com a atitude do irmão.

- Quem?

- Ele. A sina da minha existência. Potter.

Ela se assustou com a profundidade do ódio na voz dele.

- Credo, Rony. Parece que você está falando de Draco Malfoy e não do garoto que foi tantos anos seu amigo, mais até...seu melhor amigo. Não coloque a culpa nele pelos seus problemas.

As palavras dela o antigiram fortemente. Rony percebeu que acabara de chamar Harry de "Potter". Por mais que sentisse ódio de Pott...Harry havia alguma coisa estranha em chamar ele pelo sobrenome. Não era certo...Rony sacudiu a cabeça parando de pensar naquilo. Incomodado pela comparação entre Malfoy e Harry e sentindo-se um tanto culpado.

Não que ele ia admitir isso para a irmã.

- Não faça dele um santo, Gina.

- Não faça dele um monstro.

- O que ele fez para você?!

- De onde você tirou a idéia de que ele fez algo, afinal de contas? E você acha que vai conseguir desviar do assunto com perguntas sobre o Harry? Nem pense nisso. A sua briga com Hermione é o assunto em foco aqui. Não vamos esquecer.

- Você falou bem: entre Hermione e eu. Duas pessoas. Hermione, eu. Gina, não.

- Eu não acredito que você falou que ela só se importa com dinheiro! Você perdeu a cabeça?

- É a verdade.

Gina deu um tapa na cabeça de Rony.

- EI! Doeu! Qual é o seu problema, hein?!

- Meu problema é que você tem uma cabeça oca...Por Merlin! Hermione se importando com dinheiro?! Você não aprendeu nada nesses anos todos?!

- Escuta, Gina...Me diga, então, ó grande sábia. Por que ela quer que eu arranje um emprego hein?! Por diversão?

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez ela queria mais do que o Bichento?

Ele olhou para a irmã como se ela estivesse enlouquecendo, o que o maldito gato tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

- Bichento? Que tem ele, por Merlin?

- Filhos.

- Filhotes do Bichento? Ela quer que o gato mais feio da Terra seja pai? Quem vai querer filhotes daquela coisa?

Gina colocou uma das mãos na testa, frustração tomando conta.

- Não, cérebro de doxy. Ela quer ter filhos. Uma família, com você.

Rony engasgou com a própria respiração, um tanto chocado com a sugestão.

- Quê? – foi o máximo que conseguiu formular.

- Isso mesmo. Família, casamento, filhos. Coisas que pessoas normais querem. Coisas que requerem estabilidade, e sim, dinheiro.

Ele se recuperou com a menção da palavra mágica.

- Então você admite que ela está pensando em dinheiro?

- Não. Ela está pensando em um futuro com você. Planejando um, pelo menos.

- Um que precisa de um cara que não esteja desempregado – ele concluiu, um tanto amargo.

Ficaram em silêncio. Rony pensando nas palavras da irmã. Estava tudo explicado. Não era só dinheiro, era pior ainda. Ela queria uma família. Queria estabilidade, queria que ele se encaixasse no perfil de marido perfeito.

Hermione queria tudo que ele não podia dar. Não agora...Talvez nunca.

- Ah, certo...Então está tudo certo.

Gina olhou surpresa para ele, não acreditando em suas palavras. Rony sabia que ela estava achando tudo fácil demais.

- Você vai falar com ela? Vão fazer as pazes?

Rony se levantou, assim como a irmã. Os dois começaram a caminhar de volta para a Toca.

- Espero que sim. Prefiro que terminássemos em bons termos.

Ele pode ouvir ela engasgar, parando de andar.

- Terminassem? Terminar o que?

- Gina...Eu não posso ficar com a Hermione. Ela quer um futuro que eu não posso dar. Você me fez entender isso.

- Por que você não pode dar?! Rony, do que você está falando?!

Ele parou também de andar, se virando para ela. Seu rosto sério.

- Eu não posso voltar para o Puddlemore, não posso voltar a jogar Quadribol.

- Por que?

- Qual a diferença? Eu não posso e acabou! – por que as pessoas insistiam nessa pergunta?

- Existem outros empregos...

- Não sou bom em nada, Gina. Quadribol era uma das únicas coisas que eu tinha capacidade de...

- A loja dos gêmeos...Eles podem de dar um emprego...Por Merlin, Ron! Não faça uma bobagem!

- Loja? Nem se eles me pagassem o triplo do que o normal, eu ganharia o suficiente para dar a Hermione o que ela quer.

Ele voltou a andar, Gina andando rápido para alcança-lo, seu rosto mostrando que estava assustada com tudo aquilo.

- Por favor, Rony...Não faça isso! Hermione foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida...Não jogue isso fora! – ela tentou por uma última vez para-lo.

Não adiantava, ele estava decidido. Acabaria ali, antes que ficasse ambos criassem mais esperanças.

* * *

Haveria de acontecer algum dia. Ela nunca tinha considerado a possibilidade, mas...fazia sentido. Algum dia a grande boca dela ia falar alguma coisa totalmente errada.

Algum dia seus conselhos seriam ruins.

Aquele era o dia.

Ela acabara de arruinar a vida do irmão e de Hermione.

Não podia acreditar que perdera controle da situação...Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Sempre ela dava o conselho para o irmão e sempre ele resolvia seus problemas graças a ela.

Mas, como dizem, há uma primeira vez para tudo. Desta vez seu conselho havia feito o irmão tomar uma atitude drástica, por causa dela...E o pior de tudo é que estava surpresa demais para impedi-lo.

Enquanto ela seguia Rony, assustada demais com a seriedade dele e sua face decidida, ela prometia a si mesma que não tentaria arrumar a vida de mais ninguém.

* * *

O aquecedor semi-congelado no canto do apartamento era bem vindo. Podia não estar funcionando direito, mas pelo menos trazia alguma ilusão de calor.

Ir para a Bulgária no inverno não havia sido uma idéia muito inteligente. Agora as pontas de seus dedos provavelmente iriam cair, congeladas, se espatifando no chão.

Teria sorte se conseguisse sobreviver mais algumas horas naquela temperatura.

O seu contato, Boris, logo que mostrara a geladeira e onde ficava o banheiro, havia saído, o deixando sozinho.

Diz que precisava fazer algumas compras.

Harry não gostou disso, mas estava com frio demais para suspeitar do russo.

Sozinho e cheirando a esgoto búlgaro ele sentou no sofá mais próximo do aquecedor. Uma hora andando pelo subterrâneo era tempo demais para seu gosto.

Inutilmente tentou se livrar do frio, mas falhando resolveu comer algo.

As opções da geladeira eram escassas. Pão, manteiga, salame, mortadela e leite.

Harry fez um sanduíche e comeu-o em instantes.

Se seus cálculos estivessem certos, chegaria aos Krums no final daquela tarde.

Isso se o contato resolvesse cooperar e voltar.

Sem mais nada o que fazer ele tentou se lembrar da sua pequena experiência com Durmstrang.

Assim como Hogwarts, o diretor da escola tinha uma independência grande do governo do país em que a escola ficava. Já que, igualmente como a inglesa, a escola aceitava alunos (apenas puro-sangues) de vários paises. Hogwarts mandava cartas para toda a Europa, Inglaterra, Escócia e Irlanda. Beauxbatons apenas para a França e Durmstrang para toda a Europa.

No entanto, poucos europeus ocidentais aceitavam a carta da escola, preferindo Hogwarts. Sendo assim, a maioria dos estudantes de Durmstrang era de paises da Europa Oriental. Rússia, Bulgária, Romênia, Hungria, Albânia...

Depois da Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort, o número de alunos caiu. Artes das Trevas não estava em alta ultimamente. Era arriscado demais admitir que apoiavam Voldemort e seu preconceito contra trouxas.

Todos os ministérios europeus mostraram que não iam mais permitir que Voldemort retornasse ou que alguém como ele surgisse. Famílias tradicionais bruxas, antes influentes e poderosas, foram dissolvidas, patriarcas colocados em prisões. Suas heranças e pertences levadas pelo governo.

Se há uma coisa que ricos temiam era ficarem pobres. Era incrível como eles colocavam os rabos entre as pernas e prometiam ser bonzinhos quando seus bolsos estavam ameaçados.

Harry sabia muito bem que essa caça as bruxas (literalmente) só controlava os problemas na superfície. Por dentro, todas aquelas famílias estavam se corroendo de ódio, e poderia até demorar, mas elas arranjariam um modo de se vingar.

Mas, pelo menos com uma família ele tinha certeza que nunca mais se preocuparia: Os Malfoy.

Lúcio Malfoy foi morto e enterrado há muito tempo, Narcisa colocada em Azkaban e sem chances de sair de lá. Quanto a Draco? Harry não sabia do paradeiro do sonserino e nem se importava. Ele não era perigoso, nunca tinha sido. Apenas um garoto rico que ameaçava, mas não fazia nada.

A porta do apartamento se abriu, e o russo de cabelos brancos entrou por ela.

- Prronto para irr?

Harry assentiu, se levantando do sofá. Até que enfim.

- Me siga enton. Vou te levarr até a estação de ônibus trrouxas. Há um que te levarrarrá até Varrna.

Os dois saíram do prédio velho da casa de Boris e começaram a andar pelas ruas vazias. Vazias demais.

Algo estava acontecendo. E não era coisa boa.

Harry passou os olhos a sua volta, atento a qualquer movimento suspeito. Boris assobiava, andando na frente dele.

O ex-ministro, agora recém auror, notou algo. Irritado consigo mesmo por não perceber antes. Ele pegou sua varinha em seu bolso.

Apontou para o russo a sua frente.

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

Boris parou de assobiar, petrificado pelo feitiço. Harry se aproximou dele e o encarou. O "contato" só conseguia mexer seus olhos, mas pela expressão de surpresa, Harry sabia que ele não estava esperando por isso.

- Você voltou de mãos vazias. Não comprou nada. – ele informou para o russo.

Harry rapidamente revistou os bolsos do homem, achando uma chave, um bilhete amassado, uma varinha e notas de dinheiro búlgaro.

- Eu vou retirar o feitiço, mas se você tentar qualquer coisa, vai perder mais do que os movimento, entendido?

O rosto petrificado não se moveu, mas os olhos confirmaram.

- _Finite Incantatem. _– os músculos do russo relaxaram. – Agora, quem é você? Para quem trabalha e quanto tempo até eles chegarem aqui?

- Não sei do que você está falando! – o russo, que surpreendente agora perdera seu sotaque, suplicou sua voz nervosa.

- Sem tempo para isso. Responda!

Harry pegou o homem pelo colarinho e o ameaçando com a varinha no seu pescoço.

- Não vou falar nada. Você não pode me matar, Potter – o ódio era claro.

- Verdade, não posso. Mas existem outros modos mais dolorosos que a morte. Agora, fala!

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, expressão de desafio em seu rosto.

Harry abaixou a varinha. Magia não ia resolver o caso.

Seu punho ia.

Socou o rosto de Boris com uma força enorme. Pode ouvir o nariz do homem fazer um "crack" definido.

Por essa o homem não esperava, e a possibilidade de levar mais daqueles golpes causou pânico nele.

- Eles estão te esperando na estação. Não me bata!

Harry sorriu, era bom voltar a acabar com a escória do mundo mágico. Boris estava em clara desvantagem, sua idade o impedindo de ser rápido o bastante para desviar ou correr antes que o auror o impedisse.

- Quem são eles?!

- Não sei! Não sei! Me pagaram para levar você até eles, só isso!

- Você é Boris?

- Agora sou. Dois dias atrás não. – ele sorriu, um sorriso malicioso de quem se orgulhava do trabalho bem feito.

Harry bateu mais uma vez no rosto dele, dessa vez a força foi tão grande que o homem caiu no chão, colocando a mão na boca que sangrava.

- Você vai me levar até essa estação. Sem truques.

- Você é louco? Quer morrer?

- Levanta.

O homem obedeceu, lentamente.

- Você vai agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Difícil quando se está com a boca sangrando.

Harry continuou.

- Vai me mostrar quem são esses homens. E se tudo correr bem, você só pega cinco anos em Azkaban. E não dez.

* * *

N/A: Hmm...O que será que vai acontecer agora? Será que Rony vai realmente terminar com Hermione? Será que ela vai deixar isso acontecer? Por que Rony não pode jogar mais Quadribol? E Harry, vai acabar com umas costelas quebradas ou mais? Erm...Sei lá. O que vocês acham? Hahah.

Vocês querem o capítulo 5? Então DEIXE REVIEWS! É, isso mesmo! Senão, não tem cap5? Viu? P

**Respostas:**

**Lain:** Hahaha, agora entendi! Eu coloco direto do Word. Mando como Doc e depois uso o QuickEdit para colocar linhas e etc. Eu também quero um Rony desses para mim! Hahah Que bom que gostou do cap!!!!!!! Continua torcendo, quem sabe ajuda a me convencer a ter esse casal, né? Hahaha

**Ronnie Granger Weezhy: **Pobre Rony, a vida de desempregado não está sendo boa para ele, haha. Thanxs!

**Virgin Potter: **Bem, se isso não é uma surpresa! Na primeira fic todo mundo odiava o Harry, agora todo mundo quer que ele fique bem, hahaha. Que bom! Porque eu também quero! ;)


	5. Breve Paz

**Capítulo 5 – Breve Paz**

* * *

Três homens...Homens? Não, garotos de um máximo dezoito anos.

Três garotos eram tudo que o impedia de seguir com sua missão.

Seria quase fácil demais se não fosse por um fato: ele estava em uma estação trouxa lotada, o que significava que não podia usar magia. Mas não parecia que os três a sua frente se preocupavam com isso, estavam todos com varinhas na mão e atraindo olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam.

Seria necessário mais que alguns feitiços para captura-los. Harry precisaria de um plano.

Um que não envolvesse trouxas se machucando ou e de preferência ele também.

- Qual o ônibus que eu tenho pegar? – ele perguntou seco para o impostor ao seu lado.

Os dois estavam parados perto de uma parede onde cabines telefônicas ficavam. Harry obrigara "Boris" a fingir que estava usando um telefone e Harry fazia o mesmo.

Havia pessoas suficientes andando ao redor para evitar que chamassem qualquer atenção e havia proteções ao lado de cada telefone para garantir a privacidade do usuário, e no caso deles, esconder seus rostos.

- Número 12. O terceiro da fila. Parte em cinco minutos, boa sorte Potter – a voz do inimigo não escondia que ele desejava tudo menos boa sorte.

Harry olhou para a fila de ônibus cinzas. Havia cerca de dez deles, cada um com um número pintado bem visível em suas laterais.

Os três garotos estavam parados bem na frente do número 12. Não faria se sentido se não fosse assim.

Harry considerou a possibilidade de usar o impostor para chamar atenção deles dando tempo para Harry chegar perto e os estuporar. Mas isso seria arriscado demais, ele apostava qualquer coisa que "Boris" provavelmente ia avisar o que estava acontecendo antes que Harry tivesse tempo de agir.

E tinha o fato também que ele teria que levar o homem com ele, não podia simplesmente deixa-lo aqui, ainda queria interroga-lo e se possível prende-lo em Azkaban. Os dois tinham que entrar no ônibus.

Cinco minutos. Precisava pensar em um plano em cinco minutos.

Tudo bem, ele era famoso por ações rápidas, não é mesmo?

Sempre foi assim. Era Hermione quem cuidava de planejar tudo antes, nos mínimos detalhes, quem ia aonde, a função de cada um...Sempre supondo que nada ia dar errado, porque se desse era Harry que se encarregava de pensar rápido e agir durante a situação de perigo.

Harry balançou a cabeça, lembrando que Hermione não estava ali e principalmente: ele devia estar ainda irritado com ela.

E ainda por cima devia pensar em algum tipo de plano.

Precisava arranjar um modo de transformar a desvantagem de trouxas estarem por todos os lados em uma arma.

Ele procurou buscar qualquer informação do mundo trouxa atual que poderia ser útil.

O que causaria pânico em toda aquela gente? Distração suficiente para ele poder entrar no ônibus despercebido?

Não foi difícil descobrir algo.

- BOMBA! Eles têm uma bomba! – ele gritou alto o bastante para chamar a atenção de todos.

As palavras não demoraram a surtir efeito, de repente pânico se alastrou pela estação e pessoas corriam para todos os lados, se empurrando e esbarrando procurando a saída mais próxima.

Os policiais trouxas tentavam inutilmente conter as pessoas, e começaram a procurar quem estaria com a tal bomba.

O homem ao seu lado arregalou os olhos, não entendendo nada.

- Você tem problemas, Potter? Por que não faz uma plaqueta "Ei eu estou aqui crianças assassinas e comedoras de cabeça, venham me pegar!" e pendura do pescoço logo?

Harry pegou seu malão e puxou "Boris" pelo colarinho, os dois se misturando na multidão. De longe ele pôde ver os bruxos confusos e alertas, procurando por ele, saindo de perto do número 12.

Harry esperava que eles não estivessem desesperados a ponto de começarem a matar pessoas para abrir caminho.

Entre empurrões e gritos ele e o impostor conseguiram entrar no ônibus.

- O que está acontecendo lá fora, hein? – o motorista perguntou.

As janelas todas do transporte estavam fechadas para não deixarem escapar o ar quente do aquecedor e nenhum dos passageiros parecia ter ouvido a ameaça falsa de bomba, apesar de estarem um tanto preocupados com o pânico lá fora.

- Nada. Estão dando passagens de graça – Harry informou na voz mais convincente que conseguiu.

Todos pararam de olhar as janelas, aceitando as palavras dele.

"Boris" revirou os olhos murmurando "Idiotas". Harry ignorou, pagando a passagem e passando pela catraca, empurrando o homem e o obrigando a sentar no banco vazio mais próximo.

O motorista ligou o ônibus que começou a se mover para fora da estação. Durante todo esse tempo Harry olhou apreensivo pela janela, tentando achar os três garotos, mas não conseguiu. A multidão os escondeu bem.

Quando o ônibus já estava na estrada e longe da estação Harry se virou para o seu prisioneiro sentado ao seu lado, querendo arrancar qualquer informação que pudesse do falso russo. Procurando não chamar a atenção ele apontou sua varinha para o lado da barriga de "Boris" sutilmente, fazendo pressão suficiente para que esse percebesse a ameaça.

- Achei que já tínhamos concordado que você não pode me matar, Potter. – ele murmurou irritado, colocando a mão na boca que sangrava um pouco ainda.

- E eu acredito que você não quer mais um machucado, então cale a boca e responda as minhas perguntas.

- Decida-se, ou eu calo a boca ou respondo, idiota.

- O que você fez com o verdadeiro Boris, matou?

O impostor deu uma risada fraca.

- Você é um idiota, não, Potter? Não sabe que para fazer a poção polissuco se precisa de cabelo de gente viva e não em decomposição? Onde estava nas aulas de poções, hein? Dormindo? E além disso – o homem cruzou os braços – eu precisava dele para aprender o sotaque ridículo.

- Você é da Inglaterra.

- Não, sério? – Boris disse sarcástico.

- Até quando vai durar o efeito da poção?

O impostor ignorou a pergunta. Harry pressionou mais a barriga dele com sua varinha, o relembrando que ela continuava ali.

- Você não vai fazer magia perto de tantos sangue-ruins, Potter. Sua varinha não me assusta.

- Que tal o meu punho? Ninguém daqui vai tentar me impedir de te bater e provavelmente vão ignorar totalmente nossa presença, eles não querem confusão.

- Mais ou menos trinta minutos – ele respondeu entre dentes.

- Bom. Em trinta minutos eu vou saber quem é você.

- Você é mais burro do que eu pensava se ainda não sabe.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. O sarcasmo era familiar, mas seria impossível...A mãe de todas as coincidências. Ser�?

- Draco Malfoy?

Hermione sabia logo de cara que algo estava errado quando viu Rony se aproximando com uma Gina assustada atrás dele.

Até o momento ela estava conversando com Gui sobre os antigos egípcios e as maldições fascinantes que eram colocadas nas pirâmides. O assunto conseguiu distrai-la da briga que teve com Rony por um momento. Mas a visão dos dois se aproximando a lembrou de tudo.

Rony estava uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se estivesse se a caminho de sua própria execução.

E Gina parecia confusa e assustada com o irmão.

Nada disso parecia bom.

Gui também observou enquanto os dois irmãos entravam na sala da Toca, ele olhou para Hermione, seu rosto preocupado.

- Hermione, preciso falar com você – anunciou Rony, sério.

- Eu estou falando com o seu irmão agora, Ronald. Depois conversamos. – Hermione respondeu tentando fingir desinteresse. Ainda estava irritada com ele e ia garantir que ele soubesse disso.

Ótima idéia, Hermione. – Gina falou rapidamente, pegando o irmão pelo braço – Vamos, Rony...Vamos ajudar a mamãe na cozinha.

Rony se soltou da mão da irmã.

- Agora, Hermione. É importante. – ele insistiu.

Sua voz era tão séria e firme que Hermione ficou mais preocupada ainda.

Depois considerou que talvez, só talvez, ele tivesse querendo se desculpar, e nisso ela estava interessada em ouvir.

- Gui... – ela começou.

O irmão mais velho a interrompeu, apenas assentindo, indicando que entendia e foi para a cozinha. Pegando pelo braço Gina e a levando para lá também, apesar dos protestos da ruiva.

- Não, Gui! Você não entende...O Rony...

A porta da cozinha se fechou e nenhum dos dois ouviu mais nada. Estavam sozinhos.

Nem ela nem Rony falaram nada por algum tempo. Ele parecia hesitar, ela simplesmente esperava ele falar.

- Então? Não vai dizer nada? – ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio, começando a ficar impaciente, por uma pitada de curiosidade e irritação.

- Eu...não sei.

- Não sabe o que, exatamente?

- Não sei se isso está dando certo. Nós.

Hermione o olhou, preocupada. Ele estava falando o que ela achava que ele estava?

- Como assim, Rony?

- Hermione...Na estação, naquele dia que você foi atrás de mim...Eu te falei que a minha vida estava um caos, lembra?

Ela assentiu, não falando nada.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho emprego, não tenho nada para te oferecer...E você quer mais do que um apartamentinho pequeno só para dois...E...eu não posso te dar mais que isso.

- Rony...Eu não ligo para dinheiro! – ela exclamou cansada de repetir isso.

- Não é de dinheiro que eu estou falando. É de um futuro.

- Do que você está falandoÉ claro que nós temos um futuro, Ronyé só você querer! Sua vida pode estar um caos agora mas...isso é temporário! E eu vou estar aqui do seu lado sempre, não importa o que hajaÉ só você me deixar ajudar! Se você não quer jogar mais Quadribol, tudo bem! Há outros empregos. – ela respondeu rápido.

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, Hermione...Você não entende. Foi a mesma coisa com a Lilá...

- Lil�? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Hermione, eu fiz uma coisa nos Estados Unidos que...

Ele parou de falar, passando a mão no cabelo, um costume que ela já aprendera a associar com preocupação.

- O que aconteceu l�?

- Eu...Não quero falar sobre isso. A questão é que...Isso sempre vai estar lá...Não importa aonde eu vá. Eu achava que ia ir embora...mas não foi.

Ela se aproximou dele, sentindo sua aflição. Colocou a mão no rosto dele, lhe dando coragem para continuar. Mas ele desviou do assunto, afastando gentilmente a mão dela.

- Você merece mais, Hermione. Eu...Eu achei que ia dar certo, que ia ser suficiente. Mas nunca é. Eu não quero isso. Quero ficar com você para sempre...

- Então fique. – ela sussurrou, medo lhe atingindo.

Não deixaria que ele terminasse com ela. O que seria da vida dela sem Rony?

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu...Entre nós...E com Harry. Não queria que acabasse assim. Mas precisa.

- Não fale besteira. – ela disse, revoltada e numa tentativa desesperada de faze-lo mudar de idéia – Não vai acabar! Eu não ligo se você não tem emprego ou o que fez nos Estados Unidos! Eu quero ficar com você. E você quer ficar comigo. Então o que está te impedindo?

Ele sorriu fracamente. Alivio correu por suas veias, ela estava conseguindo convence-lo.

- E quanto a uma família? Filhos? Você não quer isso também?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu ganho bem em St.Mungos. E tenho certeza que Minerva pode nos arranjar um desconto no material de Hogwarts. – ela brincou, tentando aliviar a tensão.

A brincadeira não teve o resultado que ela gostaria.

Pela face dele ela percebeu que Rony se lembrava da sua própria vida escolar, cheia de livros de segunda e roupas curtas demais para ele.

- Não quero que ninguém passe pelo o que eu passei, Hermione. – ele replicou sério. – Eu jurei para mim mesmo que não ia deixar isso acontecer se eu tivesse um filho.

- Não vai ser assim. E mesmo que for, não importa, vamos ser felizes.

- Eu queria acreditar...mas...

Ela não deixou que ele terminasse, o beijando de surpresa. Apenas quando o ar terminou quase por completo em seus pulmões ela o soltou.

- Acredite. Sou quem planeja as coisas aqui. E eu sempre acerto. Desde quando um plano meu falhou?

Ele riu, mas ainda mostrando incerteza. Então ela continuou, querendo lhe dar mais segurança:

- Se você não quer procurar um emprego...Eu entendo. Não tão bem quanto gostaria, mas vou esperar até você estar pronto para me explicar. Eu só tinha medo que você...talvez não estivesse pensando em...um futuro comigo. Por isso perguntei. Não é por dinheiro, nem por querer voltar para Godric's Hollow...

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo...Me desculpa. Fui idiota.

- Não...Eu entendo.

Eles se encararam em silêncio.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não? – ela disse, preocupação em seu tom.

Havia muitas questões a serem resolvidas entre eles. Rony ainda não tinha explicado o que havia acontecido em seu passado e ela suspeitava que se tratava de algo grave, mas sabia que estaria pronta para ajuda-lo o que quer que tivesse sido.

- Hermione, eu sinto muito. Sei disso, mas tem algumas coisas que eu preciso resolver sozinho.

Ela suspirou, temendo que ele se fechasse como Harry.

- Promete para mim que quando estiver pronto vai me contar?

Ele assentiu.

O clima da sala pareceu ficar mais leve, pelo menos a briga anterior havia se dissolvido.

Os dois se abraçaram, mas Hermione sentiu que Rony continuava diferente, distante em pensamento.

Era apenas uma breve paz. Havia ainda muita coisa para acontecer e ela sabia que não seria fácil enfrentar o que viria.

- Alguém dê um prêmio para o Potter! Ele finalmente conseguiu acertar alguma coisa!

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso demais. Não podia acreditar que Draco Malfoy estava sentando ao seu lado com a aparência de um russo de cinqüenta anos de idade e voz grossa.

- Eu não acredito. De que esgoto você resolveu aparecer, Malfoy? Já não bastou ser humilhado seis anos atrás veio me atazanar para levar outro chute no traseiro?

- Ah, claro. Famoso Potter, sempre achando que as coisas giram em torno dele. Eu não tive muita escolha, Potter. Preciso comer, sabe, necessidade básica do corpo humano.

Harry abriu um sorriso.

- Você está pobre, e para sobreviver teve que aceitar esse trabalhinho de lacaio?

- Pobre não, infeliz. Temporariamente não-rico. É diferente.

Harry pela primeira vez em dois meses soltou uma gargalhada genuína. O rosto de Draco se contorceu de ódio.

- Você deve estar muito desesperado mesmo! Existe justiça no mundo, quem diria!

- Se existisse justiça você já teria morrido mais de cem vezes, Potter.

Harry continuou rindo.

- Eu discordo, Malfoy.

Malfoy o ignorou, virando o rosto para o lado oposto. Harry o encarou sorrindo por um longo tempo até Draco se revoltou com sua insistência.

- Quê que é, Potter? Nunca viu um russo feio e velho na frente?

- Eu só estou gravando esse momento para a eternidade! Quero me lembrar para sempre do dia em que Malfoy deve que abaixar o nariz para poder comer!

Malfoy bufou resmungando algo. E Harry só imaginou a cara de Rony quando soubesse disso. Os dois iam rir como nos velhos tempos.

O sorriso de fechou quando ele se lembrou que Rony e ele já não eram mais amigos. Às vezes era difícil de lembrar, a presença do ruivo sempre foi tão constante na vida dele que parecia que ele sempre estaria ali, ao seu lado. Sempre o acompanhando, como sua sombra.

A comparação doeu, até mesmo nele. Ele estava se corrigindo, dizendo a si mesmo que Rony era muito mais que uma sombra quando se lembrou das palavras de ódio que os dois trocaram meses atrás.

Parou imediatamente.

Draco continuava resmungando e agora isso não era mais engraçado. Estava irritando Harry.

- Você disse que não conhecia as pessoas que te pagaram.

- Não sei mesmo, Potter. E se soubesse não ia te contar, idiota.

- Na estação você disse "crianças assassinas", você sabia todo o tempo, não? Deve saber sobre Durmstrang também.

- Que parte de "não sei e se soubesse não te falava, panaca" você não entende, Potter?

- Você está pedindo um soco, Malfoy. E dessa vez eu vou quebrar o seu nariz e você vai falar fanhoso até a Páscoa.

- Uh, que medo! Vá em frente, Potter. Me bata. Não sobrou muita coisa para você destruir.

- Você não é uma ameaça, Draco. Nunca foi. A minha oferta ainda está aberta: coopere e sua pena em Azkaban vai ser menor.

- Enfie a sua oferta no seu traseiro, Potter. Não preciso dela. Você acha que acabou, não é? Acha que aqueles três infelizes vão ser os únicos? Errou feio. Eles não vão parar. Não vão te deixar chegar até a escola. E eu estou louco para ver eles arrancarem a sua cabeça. Confie em mim, eles vão arrancar mesmo. Bem devagarzinho.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Como se eu já não tivesse ouvido isso antes. Ameaças de velhinhas querendo uma aposentadoria melhor são mais assustadoras, Malfoy. Ah,sim...E obrigado por confessar que você sabe de tudo sobre a escola e que está envolvido até o pescoço nisso. Me poupou o trabalho de arrancar as informações.

Draco fungou resmungando "Potter imbecil" antes de virar a cara de novo.

O resto da viagem foi em silêncio, para alegria de ambos.

O ônibus atravessou estradas velhas sem nenhum incidente e chegou até a estação de Varna após duas horas que eles partiram de Sofia.

O frio diminuiu, alguns raios de sol conseguiam vencer as nuvens cinzentas que cobriam o céu.

Varna era uma cidade costeira, as águas do Mar Negro banhando suas praias rochosas e portos, não era tão grande como a capital búlgara mas era mais quente, e por isso, Harry estava agradecido.

Ao descerem do ônibus ele chamou a atenção de Draco mais uma vez.

- Para onde agora? Você é contato, Draco. Ou pelo menos fingiu ser.

Draco soltou uma risadinha, ele parecia recuperado seu costumeiro tom de superior além da aparência loira e magra de sempre. Com o efeito da poção polissuco terminado, foi possível ver que Draco Malfoy havia parado no tempo tanto em aparência quanto em, infelizmente, personalidade.

- Como se sente, Potter, tendo que depender de mim?

Harry revirou os olhos, Malfoy conseguira permanecer o idiota completo que era em Hogwarts. Ficou mais de 20 anos com o nariz empinado, devia ser algum recorde.

Os dois ficaram parados, se encarando.

- E então?

- Não olhe para mim, Potter. Pelos meus planos você devia ter sido esfolado vivo por aqueles três. Minha missão era só enganar você em Sofia. Não bancar a babá.

- Boris era quem ia me dizer o que fazer depois de chegar em Varna.

- Mas caso você não percebeu, Potter, eu não sou ele.

- Eu não disse que era. – retrucou Harry, seco. – Estava pensando alto.

Draco revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

Harry, enquanto isso, pensava em algum modo de chegar até os Krums. Não sabia onde eles moravam e duvidava que algum táxi daqueles que estavam estacionados na estação saberia também.

Irritado Malfoy sentou em cima do malão de Harry, resmungando.

- Você deve saber alguma coisa sobre esse lugar, Malfoy.

- E por que? Me ilumine com a sua sabedoria infinita santo Potter.

- Há quanto tempo você mora na Bulgária?

- Eu não moro aqui, idiota.

- Onde então?

- Você não devia estar pensando em um plano genial agora ao invés de fazer perguntas estúpidas?

Harry não respondeu. Não faria bem algum continuar pressionando Malfoy, por mais que ele quisesse saber o que o sonserino fez durante aqueles seis anos, não era agora a melhor hora para gastar tempo com aquilo.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, procurando algo que ajudasse em sua situação.

Foi quando bateu o olho na entrada da estação e viu o familiar nariz de gancho e expressão carrancuda. Krum.

Ao lado dele havia uma mulher alta e de cabelos curtos pretos. Ela tinha a mesma expressão séria de Vítor e vestia um casaco de pele escuro.

Harry supôs que se tratava da sra.Krum e ficou contente em vê-los. Não precisaria criar algum plano engenhoso para encontra-los na cidade búlgara.

O casal se aproximou dele, ao reconhece-lo de longe. E uma melhor inspeção revelou que ambos estavam com os rostos cansados e marcas fundas debaixo dos olhos.

- Harry Potter, não nos vemos há muito tempo, não? – Krum o cumprimentou, seu inglês havia melhorado muito e quase perdera o sotaque.

- Realmente, muito tempo.

- Essa é a minha esposa, Irina. – ele indicou a mulher ao seu lado.

- Prazer em conhece-la – Harry falou, a cumprimentando.

Ela apenas assentiu, séria.

Foi ai que Krum percebeu que Draco Malfoy estava sentado em cima do malão de Harry.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou para o loiro e depois se virou para Harry – Não fui avisado que haveria mais alguém nessa missão além de você.

- Esse é Draco Malfoy. Não estava previsto que ele faria companhia para nós, mas infelizmente ele resolveu aparecer. – Harry explicou, enquanto Draco revirava os olhos e se preparava para dizer algo venenoso, mas Harry o impediu com um olhar reprovador, que por incrível que pareça, funcionou.

- Malfoy? Filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – perguntou Krum, levantando suas sobrancelhas grossas.

- Sim. Ele foi pago para me levar direto em uma emboscada. Na estação em Sofia havia três estudantes de Durmstrang me esperado.

- Isha estava l�? – Irina perguntou depressa, interrompendo a conversa. Parecia que apenas agora acordara de um sonho. – Você a viu?

Krum apenas balançou a cabeça, cansado.

- Irina...

- Responda a pergunta, sr.Potter. – ela continuou, ignorando o apelo do marido.

- Eram todos garotos, sra.Krum. Sinto muito.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável em seguida que duraria até Harry pigarrear tentando voltar ao assunto original.

- Consegui escapar deles. E agora acho que seria útil questionar melhor Malfoy e depois envia-lo para a Inglaterra para ser preso. Ele sabe mais do que admite, tenho certeza.

Malfoy riu em deboche, mas preferiu continuar em silêncio. E Harry começava a não gostar disso. Ele provavelmente devia estar pensando em um modo de fugir.

- Sim, você está certo. – concordou Krum, depois olhando para o relógio em seu pulso – É melhor irmos, morrramos longe da cidade e ainda temos um bom tempo de viagem.

Harry assentiu. Obrigou Malfoy a se levantar e pegou seu malão.

Os quatro seguiram para fora da estação em direção a um beco vazio, onde havia um ônibus de dois andares laranja berrante os esperando.

- Esse é o nosso noitibus, sr.Potter – informou Irina, apontando para o ônibus.

- E eu achava que aquele ônibus era brega. – comentou Malfoy em voz baixa mais para si mesmo.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que R/H estão num vai e vem chato, mas prometo que tem uma razão para tudo isso. E parabéns para a nikaripotter que adivinhou que era o Draco! Risos! Eu achei que tinha escondido bem isso ;). Thanks pelas reviews! O cap6 também precisa do mesmo incentivo...então...deixem reviews! hahaha

**Bruninha: **O Ron tem os motivos dele coitado! Eu também quero que H/G se reencontrem. :)

**Diana: **É...tudo fica bem...Mas por quanto tempo? Hahah

**Tissa: **Não tenha raiva do Ronyquinho não, coitado! haha. Ele faz o que pode. A fic não virou H/G não, pelo menos até agora.

**Elenim: **Thanks!

**Camy: **Thanks pela review! Eu vou tentar não demorar a atualizar!

**Dedessa: **Sério que ele tá que nem nos livros! Ai que bom! Eu realmente tento manter eles no máximo que posso como estão nos livros. Ah, o Harry não é bobo não, ele é um ótimo auror ;)


	6. Cartas

** Capítulo 6 – Cartas**

**

* * *

**

A viagem pelo Noitibus búlgaro durou o resto do dia, e quando chegaram até a casa dos Krum começava a anoitecer.

Krum e sua esposa os levaram até a casa. Não era uma mansão mas era grande e possuía um jardim muito bonito.

Dentro era espaçosa e Krum apresentou os dois empregados que trabalhavam para ele. Uma moça baixa e um jovem forte que cuidava do jardim. Logo em seguida, jantaram.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso quando Krum convidou Draco a também comer com eles. Para Harry, Malfoy deveria ter sido amarrado e trancando em algum lugar seguro mas não comentou nada prevendo que Krum tinha algo em sua mente preparado para o sonserino.

Eles jantaram em silêncio. A sra.Krum pediu licença após dar duas garfadas no filé e os deixou.

Draco comia em uma velocidade de alguém que estava esperando que o prato lhe fosse retirado à força no meio da refeição. E tomava o suco de abóbora como um animal sedento.

Krum tomava alguns goles de sua bebida e mal tocava na comida.

E Harry acabou concluindo que ele era quem melhor jantava ali.

Ninguém quis sobremesa e a empregada retirou a mesa rapidamente. Krum deu instruções para que o jardineiro prendesse Malfoy em dos quartos de hóspedes e pediu que Harry o acompanhasse para seu escritório.

Era exatamente como Harry previra que fosse: escuro e sério, como o proprietário. Krum sentou–se à sua escrivaninha.

– Por favor sente–se. – ele indicou a cadeira na frente de sua mesa.

Harry o fez. Estava um pouco preocupado de deixar Malfoy fora da sua vista e Krum percebeu isso.

– Não se preocupe, convidei–o para o jantarr porque na bebida dele havia uma poção de sono. Assim ele nem notará que foi enganado.

– Por que a cortesia? Mais fácil estupora–lo.

– Sim, mas ele acordaria com mais raiva ainda. Se estiver confortável e se sentir seguro em sua prisão vai falar mais. – explicou Krum.

Harry duvidava mas preferiu não tocar mais no assunto. Krum parecia querer muito que Draco falasse e ele sabia que era por causa de sua filha. Resolveu não esmagar as esperanças do pai.

– Lupin me pediu que eu o ajudasse em tudo que pudesse. Estou a sua disposição. O que gostaria de saber?

– Tudo que você sabe sobre a escola. Estudantes, classes...Possíveis meios de entrar. Lupin me disse que sua filha lhe contava noticias da escola, não?

Krum assentiu. Ele abriu uma gaveta ao seu lado e de lá retirou um pacote de envelopes.

– Escrevia todo mês. A principio era apenas correspondência inocente entre pai e filha...Mas quando ela começou a expressar sua preocupação quanto ao novo diretor e eu informei o seu ministério sobre isso, ela passou a ser nossa fonte de informações.

– Você não avisou o Ministério Búlgaro?

– Não. Eles não são confiáveis. Há muitas pessoas ligadas à escola trabalhando lá. – o rosto de Krum mudou de sério para arrependido – Infelizmente o seu novo ministro, Percival, achou que era o dever dele informa–los. Disse que Durmstrang era assunto dos países escandinavos. Fora da jurisdição dos aurores ingleses.

"Típico do Percy. Leis são leis até para quem as faz." Pensou Harry sabendo que o ex–assistente era cego quando o assunto era regras e impedimentos. Ainda não compreendia que às vezes, para o bem maior, era necessário burlar as leis.

Krum continuou:

– Foi nesse momento que senti que Isha estaria comprometida. – ele disse tristemente – Não demoraria até que Oldrich notasse o vazamento de informações. E foi o que aconteceu, ele fechou a escola porque descobriu que os três ministérios se preparavam para tira–lo do cargo.

Krum passou as cartas para Harry ler. Ele abriu uma das mais antigas.

"_Querido papa, _

_O terceiro ano não é muito diferente do segundo, para minha decepção. Mas a entrada do novo diretor tem deixado todos agitados. Logo no banquete ele anunciou que haveria mudanças importantes a serem feitas._

_Uma delas era que ele pessoalmente iria nos ensinar arte das trevas! _

_Ficamos surpresos com isso. Como ele conseguiria tempo para dar aulas e cumprir suas responsabilidades como diretor?" _

Harry parou de ler, algumas perguntas se formando em sua mente.

– A carta está em inglês...

– Sim. Nos correspondemos assim desde que ela era pequena. Isha sempre quis treinar seu inglês. Em Durmstrang existem vários alunos de regiões e paises diferentes que foi necessário determinar uma única língua oficial para a escola. Todos falam em russo. Os alunos de outros paises aprendem o idioma no primeiro e segundo ano, caso não saibam. Mas no fim a língua mais utilizada na escola é o inglês.

– Entendo. E por que ela não foi para Hogwarts?

Harry sabia que Krum não aprovava as aulas de arte das trevas e que nunca apoio Voldemort por isso não compreendia a escolha.

– Irina preferiu que ela estudasse na escola mais próxima...A viagem para a Escócia era cansativa demais.

Harry assentiu, abrindo outra carta.

"_Papa,_

_Estou começando a ficar preocupada...Tivemos nossas primeiras aulas de arte das trevas com o diretor semana passada e foi uma experiência tensa. _

_Não aprendemos nenhum feitiço, mas professor Karkov abriu as aulas com um discurso inflamado contra trouxas. _

_Achei que a classe iria rir dele, depois de tudo que passamos com Voldemort, mas não! Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando houve murmúrios concordando com as palavras dele? _

_Disse coisas absurdas sobre sangue puro e como todos deviam obedecer a verdadeira raça bruxa. E continuou falando que obtivera provas de que os primeiros bruxos eram escandinavos. O "verdadeiro sangue puro" disse._

_E eu e Dimitri ficamos chocados, mas infelizmente fomos os únicos. Parece que a escola inteira está sob um feitiço! _

_O que devo fazer, papa?"_

– Acho que Tonks estava certa – Harry murmurou – É novamente o absurdo sobre sangue puro e trouxas.

– Sim, mas vai além. – informou Krum – As coisas pioraram com o passar dos meses.

Harry abriu uma das cartas mais recentes. Datava de dois meses atrás.

"_Papa, _

_Estou com tanta raiva! Me tiraram meu distintivo, papa! Não sou mais monitora! _

_Aconteceu tudo faz três dias e ainda não me conformo! _

_Desde de que Karkov começou a ensinar as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais estranhas, sinto que estou sendo vigiada a todo lugar que vou! _

_E a escola está divida em aqueles que concordam com o diretor e aqueles que, como eu, acham um absurdo o que ele prega! E por isso, somos excluídos. _

_Nos chamam de **грязный свинья**! _

_Alguns de nos já foram encurralados nos corredores e humilhados! E foi assim que perdi meu distintivo. _

_Estava na minha ronda noturna quando vi um grupo batendo no pobre Stanislav do terceiro ano! Fui defende–lo e dei detenção para os quatro garotos do sétimo ano, mas eles apenas riram de mim! _

_Na manhã seguinte fui chamada na sala do diretor, em plena aula de poções! Professor Malfoy ficou extremamente irritado mas nem ele podia desobedecer as ordens do diretor. _

_Quando cheguei até..."_

Harry parou de ler.

– Professor Malfoy?

Krum assentiu.

– Draco Malfoy dá aula de poções na Durmstrang? – repetiu Harry, incrédulo. – Sério?

– Ele leciona lá há dois anos. Isha gosta muito dele, mas eu nunca o havia visto antes.

Harry estava surpreso. Draco ensinado! E a filha de Krum ainda por cima gostava dele?

– O que quer dizer as palavras em russo que ela escreveu?

– Porcos sujos. – falou Krum, repúdio em seu tom. – Continue a ler, por favor.

"_...Quando cheguei até a sala do diretor fui recebida já com hostilidade. Ele nem teve a educação de convidar–me para sentar._

_Perguntei da forma mais educada que pude porque ele me chamara. Ele simplesmente respondeu que eu não era mais a monitora de minha casa! _

_Fiquei revoltada, papa, o senhor deve imaginar! Depois de toda a minha dedicação! Consegui me segurar felizmente e pergunte qual era a razão daquilo._

_Ele disse que eu não mais atendia as exigências de uma boa aluna de Durmstrang. Pude entender muito bem que ele queria dizer outra coisa! Soube imediatamente que ele se referia ao fato que eu abertamente afirmei que era contra o ensino dele e suas teorias. _

_Sei que o senhor e mama pediram que eu não falasse minha opinião para toda a escola, mas eu não podia permanecer calada com todo os absurdos que estão acontecendo! _

_E cada vez mais o número de pessoas contra o diretor diminui, por medo de retaliações. _

_Não sei mais o que fazer. Dimitri acha que deveríamos formar um grupo, mas se ficarmos organizados temo que seremos alvos de algo muito pior que detenção. _

_O que devo fazer, papa? Estou com medo...Não sei o que fazer!"_

Harry sentia a raiva da menina. Via claramente que Karkov estava espalhando mentiras e preconceitos entre os alunos. Mas por que ele estava fazendo isso? Pretendia criar uma nova geração de comensais? Teria a pretensão de Voldemort e prepararia uma guerra contra trouxas e filhos de trouxas? Parecia que, infelizmente, sim.

Sua missão estava cada vez mais perigosa, pelo que via. Não se tratava apenas de um só homem lunático ou alguns alunos...Era uma escola inteira!

– Depois dessa carta informei o ministério inglês. – contou Krum, sério – Avisei Isha e ela concordou com minha decisão, viu que a situação não podia permanecer apenas na escola. Era necessário ajuda de fora.

Krum pegou uma outra carta de dentro de sua gaveta e a passou para Harry.

– Essa é a última carta que ela me enviou. Depois não recebemos mais noticias dela. Ela já estava informando o ministério há algum tempo, mas foi essa carta que iniciou a sua missão e que alarmou mais ainda todos.

"_Papa,_

_Não poderei escrever mais cartas, sinto muito. Fomos descobertos, papa. De alguma forma eles sabem que alguém estava contando o que acontecia para o Ministério. _

_E agora eu e mais doze alunos estamos proibidos de sair de nossas salas comunais a não ser para ir a aulas. Somo os últimos que não apóiam Karkov. _

_Estou com medo. Acho que eles irão fazer algo comigo em breve, papa._

_Eles levaram Dimitri uma noite e agora ele não fala mais comigo, me ignora completamente. Parece uma pessoa totalmente diferente! Uma semana atrás ele me apoiava, de repente, nem olhava mais em meu rosto! Me trata como lixo, assim como toda a escola. Será que eu também ficarei como ele?_

_Os alunos estão diferentes, papa. Quietos demais, não parece que estou em uma escola mais. Todos obedecem o diretor cegamente._

_Algumas aulas foram cortadas do horário e não temos mais Divinação nem Runas. Ele diz que não há utilidade nisso, fala que o mais importante é aprendermos a lutar. A vencer os impuros. _

_Temos o triplo de aula das trevas agora... Parece que estão nos treinando ao invés de ensinar–nos. Eles aprendendo agora as três Maldições Imperdoáveis...E sei que o diretor leva alguns alunos do sétimo ano para treinarem em pessoas! Às vezes ouço gritos vindo das masmorras._

_E agora o diretor descobriu que está sendo vigiado pelos Ministérios e disse que descobrirá quem é o informante deles. Portanto essa será a minha última carta, papa. _

_Não sei o que vai acontecer...Amo o senhor papa, e fale a mama que eu a amo muito também. _

_Com amor, _

_Isha"_

Harry olhou para Krum, e viu que ele segurava lágrimas. Harry dobrou a carta e a devolveu para o búlgaro.

Tentou mudar de assunto, fazer Krum pensar em outra coisa fora do que acontecia com a filha naquele exato momento.

– Foi então que ele barrou a escola? E todas as comunicações até ela?

– Sim. Mandamos uma última cara pedindo que Isha saísse de lá, mas não houve resposta.

– Como normalmente os estudantes vão para Durmstrang? – Harry já previra que teria que entrar na escola para concluir sua missão.

– O navio. São todos levados pelo navio, chama–se Baal.

Harry lembrava nitidamente do navio que trouxera os alunos de Durmstrang para o Torneio Tribuxo em seu quarto ano. Era uma construção gigantesca e fantasmagórica que surgira do lago de Hogwarts como se estivesse ressurgindo das cinzas.

– E onde posso encontra–lo?

– Os alunos da Romênia, Albânia, Hungria, Turquia e Bulgária embarcam nele pelo porto dessa cidade. Há uma viagem curta pelo Mar Negro e então chegam até as águas geladas da escola. Outros alunos de outros países têm que embarcar na Rússia. Mas não há como você encontrar Baal agora. Assim como o Expresso de Hogwarts ele apenas funciona a comando do diretor da escola.

A voz de Krum indicava que ele já havia considerado a opção de entrar, mesmo que a força, na escola, mas percebera que não tinha como.

Harry pensou um pouco, considerando suas opções...Na verdade percebeu que havia apenas uma.

– Draco Malfoy saiu da escola. – ele notou – Assim como os três alunos na estação. Então ele deve saber como voltar para lá, não?

Uma expressão fraca de esperança marcou o rosto de Krum. Foi uma mudança tão drástica que Harry quase não reconheceu o búlgaro. Seu rosto parecia ter perdido anos em questão de segundos.

– O que precisamos é tirar essa informação dele. O que não vai ser fácil. Acho que quanto antes o questionarmos, melhor será. – Harry disse se levantando – Preciso mandar uma coruja para Lupin informando da minha chegada, depois irei direto interrogar Malfoy. Onde posso encontrar uma coruja?

Krum também se levantou.

– Temos duas, ambas dormem na cozinha. Pode usa–las se quiserr.

– Obrigado.

Ele ia sair quando Krum o chamou novamente:

– Como vai Herrmione?

Harry se virou, surpreso com a pergunta.

– Suponho que bem. – ele respondeu e automaticamente colocou a mão de sua aliança atrás de si, a escondendo a vista de Krum. – Estava bem na última vez que a vi, pelo menos.

– Ela não mandou mais cartas para mim depois que ambos nos casamos – ele informou, seu tom neutro. – Soube que vocês se separrarram?

– Sim. – ele disse seco, não estava planejando ter uma conversa sobre sua vida pessoal em uma missão.

Aliás, aquela missão não era justamente para esquecer seus problemas particulares?

– Sinto muito.

– Agradeço, mas nem eu nem ela sentimos – ele respondeu amargura invadindo sua voz.

– Verdade? Achei amizade superaria o rompimento.

– Infelizmente não houve muita escolha sobre isso.

Será que Krum poderia voltar ao assunto anterior ao invés de dar opiniões sobre seu casamento acabado? Harry agradeceria.

– Herrmiony sempre falou que o queria bem. Tenho certeza que continua querendo. Ela o considerava um irmão. Era a família dela. Sei que ela não fez o que fez para magoa–lo. Seu amigo, Ron, sempre gostou dela. E acho que ela também, pelo menos durante seus anos em Hogwarrrts.

Até na Bulgária as fofocas chegavam!

– Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, Krum. Há coisas mais importantes em jogo aqui, como a vida da sua filha.

Foi um golpe baixo e ele se arrependeu de abrir a boca assim que terminou de falar. Não podia acreditar que acabara de insinuar que Krum preferia fofocar a se preocupar com a filha! O búlgaro visivelmente ficou ofendido e fechou mais uma vez a expressão.

Se Gina o ouvisse agora, teria dado um tapa na nuca dele e falado "Você é um caso perdido, Harry Potter! Nunca ouviu falar em tato?". Queria que ela estivesse lá, saberia concertar aquela gafe.

– Você tem razão. A cozinha é descendo as escadas – informou seco Krum.

Harry ia sair do escritório mas sentiu–se culpado.

– Sinto muito não pretendia ofendê–lo...Ainda continuo...muito sentido com tudo o que aconteceu, e acho que não estou pronto para falar ainda sobre o assunto.

Krum assentiu.

– Entendo. Espero que vocês voltem a serem amigos, Harry. Hermione sempre o amou muito.

Harry finalmente saiu do escritório mas ainda amargo murmurou:

– Amou, mas como um irmão.

* * *

Rony subiu as escadas do apartamento de Lilá, cansado. O último treino tinha sido em meio a uma tempestade e o técnico Rogers não ajudava em nada, querendo que ele repetisse todas as defesas até atingir a perfeição. 

Rogers tinha observado todas as partidas que o Arrows jogava. E anotara todos os movimentos dos artilheiros do time. Isso tudo porque o Arrows era o próximo adversário do Puddlemore.

Era quartas de final e se perdessem agora estavam fora do campeonato.

Portanto o técnico tinha obrigado Rony a ficar mais duas horas treinando junto os artilheiros. Eles repetiram os movimentos dos adversários até o capitão e técnico estarem satisfeitos com as defesas de Rony.

O que ele queria era cair em sua cama o mais rápido possível, mas tinha combinado de ir até o apartamento da noiva. Ela queria que ele a ajudasse nos preparativos da festa de noivado.

Festas e Rony Weasley não combinavam. Muito menos gostava de cuidar de preparativos para uma. O que ele queria era uma pequena reunião só entre amigos. Harry, Hermione, sua família, os pais de Lilá e os colegas de ano de Hogwarts, só isso. Mas Lilá achou que o noivado merecia o máximo de comemoração possível, e lá estava ele agora, pagando por uma festa que não queria.

Uma festa que só ia acontecer em um mês e já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Devagar ele parou na frente da porta do apartamento, pegando sua cópia da chave e entrando.

– Lilá? Cheguei! – ele chamou pela noiva, sentando no sofá mais próximo.

Ninguém respondeu.

Rony se levantou e foi olhar se ela estava na cozinha, no caminho ouviu barulho de chuveiro vindo do quarto de Lilá.

A porta dela estava entreaberta e o quarto com a luz apagada.

– Lilá? – ele novamente chamou, entrando no cômodo.

Viu a porta do banheiro fechada, mas pela fresta embaixo ele conseguiu ver luz. E o som de água correndo ficara mais alto.

Ele relaxou, supondo que ela estava tomando banho.

– Rony? – ele ouviu a voz dela vinda do banheiro. – É você?

– Sou. Cheguei do treino agora. Rogers me segurou. – ele falou em voz alta para ultrapassar o som da água.

– Uma coruja entregou uma carta para você. É dos Estados Unidos.

Rony levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Sério? De quem é?

– Não abri, coloquei em cima do criado–mudo.

Curioso, ele foi até o móvel. Pegou o envelope e olhou o remetente. O nome era familiar mas ele não conseguia lembrar exatamente de quem se tratava.

Ele abriu, pegando o pergaminho de dentro.

"_Querido Rony, _

_Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos assim mesmo achei que você deveria saber. _

_Desde que você foi embora não nos falamos mais, mas acredito que você continua o mesmo...E gostaria de saber. _

_Aconteceu algo terrível, Ron. E não sei como conseguirei explicar–lhe o que houve porque eu mesma não entendo e ainda não consegui acreditar..."_

As letras começaram a ficar disformes e a desaparecer, tornando a escrita perfeita em um mero borrão.

Rony sentiu uma vertigem e todo o quarto começou a se desfazer como se levado pelo vento.

O som do chuveiro ficou mais forte e se transformou no barulho de chuva.

Ele olhou para o chão, tentando controlar sua visão, e não viu mais o carpete vermelho horrendo que Lilá escolhera, viu pedras. Rochas aos seus pés.

Olhou para frente tentando descobrir onde estava. Não conseguia enxergar nada, apenas nuvens pretas e rochas.

Os sons do mar e da chuva o atordoaram e ele começou a freneticamente olhar para os lados, buscando algo familiar.

Uma silhueta fina contra a luz da lua chamou sua atenção e ele correu em direção a ela.

Quando ele chegou perto da pessoa, percebeu onde estava finalmente.

Um penhasco. Rony agora estava parado há poucos metros de uma caída fatal.

Parada de pé na beirada das rochas estava a figura. E mesmo de costas para Rony ,ele sabia quem era.

– Não! – Rony gritou correndo para mais perto.

O vento abafou seu grito mas a figura virou o rosto um pouco, olhando para Rony. Tinha os olhos fechados e expressão triste. Depois de alguns segundos curtos se virou novamente para encarar o mar abaixo.

Rony tentou correr e evitar que aquilo acontecesse mas parecia cada vez que se aproximava mais distante ficava.

De repente ele viu a figura abrir seus braços lentamente e se preparar para pular.

– Não! Não faça isso!

O corpo caiu.

* * *

Rony acordou gritando. 

A primeira coisa que fez quando abriu os olhos e perceber que acordara foi olhar para o outro lado da cama.

Estava escuro e ele não podia enxergar o rosto de Hermione, mas pela respiração calma dela concluiu, com alivio, que ela continuava dormindo.

Sentou na beirada da cama, passando a mão no cabelo molhado de suor. E respirando fundo ele tentou se acalmar, repetindo a si mesmo que tinha sido apenas um pesadelo.

Como de costume, se levantou o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e foi até o banheiro do quarto.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, não querendo que a torneira aberta incomodasse o sono de Hermione.

Colocou suas mãos na pia e quando água havia chegado em um nível suficiente passou o liquido transparente em seu rosto.

Estava se sentindo melhor agora.

Era só um pesadelo. Apenas isso.

Desligou a luz do banheiro e voltou a se deitar silenciosamente.

Sabia que não ia conseguir voltar a dormir então se virou, encarando as costas de Hermione dormindo ao seu lado suavemente.

Parte dele se arrependia de ter cedido ao rosto dela. De ter desistido de acabar. Era tão difícil pensar em não acordar com ela deitada ao seu lado...

Passara grande parte da sua vida tentando esquece–la ou então tentando conseguir o amor dela. E agora lá estava ele, finalmente com Hermione e incapaz de dar a ela tantas coisas que gostaria e que ela merecia.

Foi fraco e cedeu as palavras de conforto dela na Toca.

Outra parte dele buscava esperança no fim do túnel. Achava que talvez outro emprego apareceria e eles não passariam tanto aperto assim.

Mas ele era um pessimista por natureza e essa parte era pequena e quase ignorada. Ela conseguira o impedir de terminar com Hermione, mas mais do que isso, não era capaz de realizar.

Era só à noite que ele se permitia pensar sobre o que acontecera. E apenas quando tinha aquele pesadelo.

Estava feliz agora e não havia mais nada o que fazer sobre o passado.

Há um mês atrás aquilo estava enterrado, por que tinha que voltar a tona mais uma vez?

Sabia que Hermione queria saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não conseguia reunir coragem suficiente para contar.

Precisava resolver aquilo sozinho, antes de poder falar com ela.

Quem sabe quando ele contasse Hermione não concordava que eles deviam se separar?

Assim seria mais fácil. Rony não ia se sentir mais culpado por força–la a viver uma vida pobre com ele. E ela não o olharia daquele jeito que ele não conseguia resistir porque sempre o lembrava de quanto amava cada centímetro dela e ficaria devastado se não estivessem juntos.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, confuso com todos aqueles sentimentos que o atormentavam.

– Rony? – Hermione murmurou, acabando de acordar – Que horas são?

– Ainda é madrugada, Herm. – ele a abraçou, beijando suavemente seu pescoço – Volte a dormir.

– Está tudo bem?

Ele sabia que não a convenceria, mas tentou mesmo assim.

– Está...Durma que ainda é cedo...

Sentiu que ela queria falar algo, porém se segurava. Começou a passar carinhosamente sua mão pelo cabelo dela, querendo lhe garantir que estava bem.

Ele fez isso até sentir que ela relaxou seu corpo e voltou a dormir.

Rony, no entanto, não conseguiu fazer o mesmo.

Ficou ouvindo o som constante e suave da respiração dela, olhando para o teto escuro acima.

Por muito tempo não fez nada a não ser isso, evitando pensar em qualquer coisa.

Com o passar das horas sentiu finalmente seus olhos fechando. Dormiu quando os primeiros raios de luz passavam pela janela do quarto.

* * *

O dia de Hermione não podia ser mais comum. Acordou às seis horas em ponto, se vestiu, tomou café (e pela centésima vez quase não achou o pacote para fazer sua bebida predileta) e foi para St.Mungos. 

Saiu do apartamento sentindo como se a briga dos dois não tivesse acontecido. Rony continuou sentando na cozinha olhando ela procurar o café e sorrindo quando achava que ela não estava olhando. Depois ele reclamou de Bichento, como de costume, e os dois se despediram com um beijo.

Era quase normal demais. Quase forçado.

Entrando na lareira da sala ela procurou afastar esses pensamentos, concluindo que era apenas impressão.

Teria que esperar Rony lhe contar o que se passava e não adiantaria nada criar teorias escabrosas antes do tempo.

E mesmo assim...Lá estava ela, atendendo seu décimo paciente e na vigésima teoria milaborante.

Teria ele sofrido algum acidente? Dito alguma coisa para enfurecer algum dono de time importante? Porque era bem _típico _de Rony deixar–se levar sem medir as conseqüências de seus atos. Provavelmente deve ter xingado alguma figura importante e agora pagava por isso.

Uma das piores idéias que lhe apareceram fora que ele tinha encontrado alguma garota lá, a engravidado e tendo que se casar obrigado! E agora a mulher vira para a Inglaterra e estava cobrando algo dele! A víbora!

Quando ela chegou no quarto da sra. Miller, sua paciente número 23, estava agora achando que na verdade, devia ser tudo aquilo!

Ele devia ter brigado com o chefe do Puddlemore, que lhe deu o emprego do time porque Rony havia namorado a filha dele nos Estados Unidos...E como Rony, heroicamente, se recusou a se casar com a moça, o pai, em retaliação, o despediu! E usara sua influência para impedir que outros times o contratassem!

– Não, não, querida! Você está se deixando levar pela imaginação! Espere ele te contar, com certeza não deve ser nada grave assim!

– A senhora acha mesmo? Será mesmo que não é isso?

– Certeza, querida!

Talvez a sra.Miller estava certa...E Hermione estava exagerando. Ficando um pouco rubra por ter revelado a suas dúvidas àquela bruxa simpática ela lhe informou que a condição dela estava melhorando e que em alguns dias poderia ser liberada. A advertiu que usar feitiços anti–rugas sem acompanhamento de um curandeiro era perigoso e que se tentasse de novo ia precisar mais do que alguns pontos...A pele de sua face ia cair ao invés de se esticar.

Depois disso Hermione resolveu parar de formar possibilidades sobre Rony e se dedicou ao seu trabalho.

O resto do dia foi comum e nada fora do ordinário aconteceu. Até que Hermione foi atender uma nova paciente na ala de queimaduras.

Reconheceu–a imediatamente ao entrar no quarto. Sentada de mau humor na mesa de exames estava a ex–noiva de Rony, Lilá Brown.

Hermione tentou conter a surpresa o máximo que pode. Nem ela nem Rony encontraram Lilá depois daquela noite da festa de noivado em que Hermione (para sua vergonha) bebera além da conta e Rony criara coragem para contar a verdade para a noiva.

E então Hermione ficou um tanto curiosa ao saber como andava a ex–colega de classe.

Qual seria a opinião dela sobre Rony estar agora com ela? Será que ela dera atenção aos tablóides que não esqueceram–na?

Sabia que Lilá tinha dado algumas entrevistas e que basicamente todas perguntavam a mesma coisa: Se o motivo do rompimento com Rony tinha sido um caso com a Hermione.

Nunca soube se Lilá gostava da atenção ou não, ou se as respostas dela (que variavam de revista a revista) tinham sido verdadeiras.

– Lilá?

– Sim, sou eu. – ela respondeu irritada.

Hermione aproximou–se da moça e olhou para a ficha dela. Queimaduras no pescoço causadas por uso errado de pó de flú. Tinha tentando usar o pó em uma lareira que não estava ligada na rede.

– Eu sou Hermione Granger e...

– Eu sei que você é. Estudamos juntas e eu nunca esqueço um rosto – a informou, ainda em sua voz uma pitada de irritação.

– ...E eu vou cuidar de seus ferimentos.

– Ótimo.

Hermione esperava que o motivo da irritação de sua paciente era o ferimento e não sua presença ali.

Ela pegou sua varinha e foi até o armário de poções procurando uma que diminuísse a dor. Quando achou a ofereceu para Lilá.

– Obrigada. – a ex–noiva tomou com gosto – A dor estava demais e me deixaram aqui esperando por uma hora. Um absurdo.

– Sinto muito, hoje foi um dia cheio...Acidente no jogo de Quadribol do Canhões.

– Ah, é? O que aconteceu?

Pelo visto Lilá não mudara e continuava sedenta por fofocas.

– O balaço atingiu um torcedor...E quando ele acordou saiu correndo do hospital, dizendo que precisava pedir em casamento uma garota. Foi muito difícil convence–lo a voltar e tomar uma poção para a cabeça. Enquanto isso a torcida do Canhões acusou a do Arrows de ter jogado o balaço de propósito...E bem, houve bastante azarações com resultados muito criativos.

– Nossa, que dia! Eu achei que o trabalho de curandeira era um tédio!

Hermione riu, era tudo menos isso.

– Ao contrário, na verdade. Cada dia é uma nova azaração.

Enquanto conversavam Hermione aplicava algumas gazes no pescoço de Lilá e se preparava para curar suas queimaduras com mágica.

– Soube que você está com o Rony agora.

O modo como a garota morena disse as palavras indicava que ela sabia muito mais do que isso.

– Sim, estou.

– Eu gostava dele, sabe? Achei que ia dar certo.

Hermione preferiu não responder. Ela discordava seriamente da opinião de Lilá. A ex–noiva não pareceu perceber, no entanto, e continuou falando.

– Ele é tão bonitinho quando está dormindo...E adorava quando ele voltava do treino de Quadribol e mesmo cansado ele sempre vinha me visitar. Nunca foi de ser romântico, pelo menos não comigo...Mas vi que ela muito mais do que eu esperava. Sempre achei que ele fosse meio tapado nessas coisas, sabe?

– Eu sei, também pensei isso em Hogwarts. – foi o máximo que conseguiu conjurar.

A situação estava ficando desconfortável porém a curiosidade de Hermione foi maior.

– Por que vocês romperam, então? Digo, se gostava dele?

– Ah, dinheiro.

Hermione quase revirou os olhos mas não conseguiu segurar as sobrancelhas que levantaram, de modo reprovador.

– Eu sei, eu sei...Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma mercenária, não é? Eu não ligo. Fiz o que acho que é certo. Ele me escondeu que tinha gastado tudo e fiquei ofendida! E além disso, sem dinheiro não há segurança e eu preciso de segurança.

– Mas você não o amava? Não bastava isso?

Lilá riu da ingenuidade de Hermione.

– Amava? Não, Hermione! Claro que não. E ele também não me amava. Coitado, ele tentou, mas não conseguiu. Nós gostávamos um do outro, claro! Mas não chegar a ponto de amar. Eu sabia que ele gostava de outra.

Hermione engoliu seco e tentou não se distrair da tarefa que fazia e acabar fazendo uma besteira.

– Suponho que essa outra seja você. – Lilá conclui após algum tempo de consideração – É, deve ser você. Ele te contou como nos reencontramos?

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, retirando outra gaze.

– Foi no Beco Diagonal...Eu estava fazendo compras com a Parvati e a Padma na Madame Malkins...Vendo a aquela coleção ma–ra–vi–lhosa verão, estava linda aquele ano! Sabe? – ela fez uma pausa esperando que Hermione assentisse, o que ela não fez – Não sabe? Sério? Ah sim...Você ainda não liga para essas coisas. Achei que tinha melhorado depois de Hogwarts...Erm, de qualquer forma...Estávamos passeando por lá e Parvati quis tomar sorvete no Floreans, quando chegamos lá ela encontrou um ex. Ai já viu! Parvati adora saber da vida dos antigos namorados porque sempre acha que eles estão todos deprimidos e acabados sem ela...Padma também adora, então eu fiquei sobrando...Ai resolvi andar sozinha. Estava meio emburrada porque elas me deixaram sozinha e tudo mais quando trombei com um ruivo!

Ela parou de falar, buscando fôlego e tentando fazer uma pausa dramática.

– Sim, era o Rony! Eu reconheci ele imediatamente! Pelos olhos, sabe? Nunca esqueço um rosto.

– Pelos olhos dele? Não pelo cabelo?

– Engraçado, não? Foi pelos olhos! Onde eu estava? Ah sim...Eu tinha derrubado sorvete tudo na roupa dele, mas como era aquelas vestes meio velhas e desgastadas nenhum de nós nos importou. Sentamos em um banco e começamos a conversar. Ele me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele. Me falou que acabara de fechar contrato com o Puddlemore! Só que para comemorar dois amigos dele tinham o convidado para almoçar e ele não estava com muita vontade de encontrar com eles. Acho que era você e o Harry, não?

Hermione assentiu, lembrando bem do dia.

– Ele nos deixou esperando no Caldeirão Furado...Nem apareceu. Disse depois que não conseguiu ir por causa...

– De um treino surpresa, não é?

– Sim. Como sabe?

– Fui eu quem sugeriu essa desculpa – Lilá soltou uma risada como sempre fazia em Hogwarts quando confessava algum segredinho no ouvido de Parvati .

Hermione concluiu que ela continuava a garota vazia quem sempre fora. E não gostou nada de saber que Rony mentira para ela! Está certo que já fazia muito tempo que aquilo acontecera mas mesmo assim ficou irritada!

– Ele me agradeceu dizendo que eu deixara o dia dele mais feliz porque conseguiu um motivo para evitar o almoço. Eu perguntei qual a razão de querer evitar vocês dois.

– E o que ele disse?

– Não me respondeu direito, sabe? Deu uma de Rony e fugiu do assunto. E eu não quis pressionar ele, afinal estávamos ainda nos conhecendo direito!

Hermione estava acabando de curar a queimadura de Lilá.

– Como você soube que ele gostava de outra pessoa, Lilá?

Ela não respondeu a principio. Soltou um guincho curto de dor quando Hermione sem querer tocou o ferimento, distraída com a espera da resposta.

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem, a poção ajuda. Rony sempre tentava compensar o fato que nós dois não tínhamos muito em comum. Ele não gostava de sair, eu adorava uma boa festa. Ele é meio tímido, eu sou expansiva e assim vai. Ele fazia de tudo para me agradar apesar disso. Mesmo assim...Faltava a faísca.

– Faísca?

– É...Aquilo, sabe! O "tchan"! E eu sabia que era porque ele gostava de alguém mas não podia ficar com ela. Era a única explicação. Mas eu nunca liguei muito...Sempre achei que ia dar certo. Só que quando ele me disse que não ia mais jogar Quadribol e que estava sem dinheiro...Bem...ai eu percebi que talvez não fosse dar tão certo assim. – ela riu fracamente.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até Hermione tomar coragem e fazer a pergunta que queria fazer desde que entrara naquele quarto.

– Lilá...Rony te falou porque ele perdeu o emprego no Puddlemore?

Era essa a resposta que queria que Lilá lhe desse. Sabia que deveria esperar Rony decidir quando estava pronto para contar, mas...Não conseguia conter a preocupação. E além disso era melhor ela saber antes e se preparar para o choque, não? Assim quando ele lhe contasse ela poderia perdoa–lo ou consola–lo ou até mesmo lhe dizer que era bobagem sendo sincera e com a devida preparação. Teria tempo para se adaptar a qualquer problema que houvesse ocorrido e formular um plano para ajuda–lo.

– Não. Nunca perguntei, falando a verdade.

Hermione estava completamente decepcionada. Ela terminou seu serviço e as duas não falaram mais nada.

– Pronto. A sua pele vai ficar um pouco a vermelhada ainda, mas em alguns dias volta ao normal.

– Obrigada.

Lilá pegou suas coisas mas quando ia sair resolveu fazer mais uma coisa.

– Eu acho que vocês dois combinam, viu? Fala para o Rony que eu ainda gosto dele, e se um dia ele ficar rico de novo e se você não tiver com ele ou eu não estiver já casada...Ah, bem, você entendeu...Fala que eu adoraria vê–lo de novo. E cuida desse cabelo, Hermione! Céus! Nove anos e continua uma confusão! Não seria melhor cortar?

– Erm...Quem sabe, não? – forçou um tom de simpatia, quando na verdade queria era mesmo revirar os olhos a tamanha futilidade.

– Ah sim! Mais uma coisa!

Lilá colocou a mão dentro de sua bolsa verde choque e retirou um envelope amassado de dentro.

– Uma coruja entregou isso por engano lá em casa. É para o Rony.

Hermione pegou a carta, a estudando com curiosidade. Lilá soltou uma risadinha, achando que Hermione estava dando uma de intrometida.

– Eu tentei olhar contra luz mas não consegui ler nada, uma decepção! Nem tente abrir também. É carta lacrada e o selo fica bravo se não é o Rony! Bem, tchau, Hermione! Preciso ir!

Hermione esperou até que ela fosse embora para revirar os olhos. A mulher não tinha nenhum senso de discrição? Tentar ler carta dos outros era ilegal! Além de uma coisa de extremo mau gosto.

– Carta lacrada? Estranho.

Hermione encarou o pedaço de papel mais uma vez. Para seu próprio desgosto se viu querendo aplicar um feitiço de transparência para poder ver o que havia escrito lá dentro.

Quem podia culpa–la? Quem sabe aquela carta poderia ser uma pista para o passado de Rony...

– Ou quem sabe eu estou virando a Lilá! Que desgraça!

Irritada consigo mesma ela guardou o envelope no bolso e tentou o máximo que pode não pensar no papel durante o resto do dia.

Infelizmente foi impossível.

* * *

N/A: Ok, voltamos aos capítulos gigantescos, hahaha! Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu gosto de um capítulo por inteiro...Deve chover abóboras a qualquer minuto agora, haha. Eu tinha todo o flashback de como a Lilá encontrava o Ron e ia colocar no capítulo "Confissões de Almas Solitárias" da De Olhos Bem Fechados, mas achei que ia ficar meio fora de lugar então guardei (fiquei com dó de deletar o texto e ainda tenho ele salvo!), haha. E também naquele flashback a Lilá tava profunda demais, haha, então voltei a deixa–la um pouco fútil e mais normaliznha.

E eu dou um doce para quem conseguir achar uma referência a uma outra fic minha nesse capítulo! Dica: Olhem no meu profile e dêem uma lida nos resumos das minhas fics! (E sim, isso é uma propaganda descarada! Haha, eu sou uma cara de pau sem vergonha, hahaha).

No próximo capítulo: A curiosidade não matou o Bichento, mas será que Hermione e Gina terão a mesma sorte? Rony passa mais um dia desempregado e a falta do que fazer começa a lhe subir a cabeça. Enquanto isso Harry tem a difícil tarefa de convencer Draco Malfoy, mestre poções de Durmstrang, o levar para a escola.

**Diana: **Hahahaha, ai você se engana! Hahahha, eu sou má! Eu já até matei o Rony em uma fic, hahahah.

**Ronnie: **Em breve! Em breve! Prometo que vocês vão descobrir!

**Sugar: **Hehehehe, o Draco sempre pensa nele primeiro. E por isso mesmo não dá para confiar na mala! hahaha

**Ryoko: **Muito obrigada!Nossa você leu a DOBF em um dia! Caramba! Brigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando da fic!

**Dark-Bride: **Thank you! Eu adoro escrever o Draco! Ele é o mala mais legal de se escrever do fandom! hahaha. Espero que você esteja certa!

**Miri: **Nossa! Sério? Estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Não sabia que a fic era tragável para quem não apoia R/H! Thanks!

**MioneGrangerPotter: **MHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUA! Thanks! Sua review alegrou o meu dia! Realmente, a umanidade sofre com essas coisas orriveis que existem por ai. HAHHAHAHHAHA. Risos.


	7. A curiosidade não matou Bichento

**Capítulo 7 – A curiosidade não matou Bichento**

* * *

Rony estava tão entretido em observar Bichento dormir que a qualquer minuto iria procurar uma corda e se enforcar.

Não há modo melhor de se passar um dia do que decorar a rotina de um gato gordo e velho. Faz qualquer um se sentir realizado.

Ele estava sendo sarcástico, claro.

Felizmente a noite mal dormida causara cansaço suficiente e ele tirou um cochilo logo depois que Hermione saiu para St.Mungos.

Uma pena que o cochilo terminou em poucas horas e agora não lhe restava nada para fazer.

O tédio o forçou a decidir sair do apartamento e andar um pouco. Aproveitou que Bichento tirava sua soneca diária e saiu mas sem antes de ter certeza que todas as janelas, portas, buracos e armários estavam bem trancados e qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar estivessem longe do alcance das garras do gato.

Ao trancar a porta da frente atrás de si ele se perguntou para onde poderia ir. Quase nunca saia a pé do prédio, sempre aparatando ou usando flú, então seu conhecimento do bairro em que morava se limitava a lanchonete trouxa da esquina e algumas ruas próximas.

Decidindo que qualquer coisa era melhor que passar o resto de dia enfornado ele entrou no elevador de seu andar.

O prédio era velho e portanto seu elevador daqueles modelos antigos onde a porta era de ferro e era possível ver todos os andares passando de dentro.

As correntes que seguravam a caixa de lata rangiam, como se cansadas de tantos anos de trabalhos e desejando se aposentarem.

Na primeira vez que Hermione entrara naquele prédio ela fez questão de contar toda a história da arquitetura daquele bairro e comentar toda a evolução dos prédios trouxas, desde mudanças na segurança e no conforto de décadas atrás até os dias atuais.

Ela estava tão animada que, apesar de não entender quase metade do que ela falava, ele foi contagiado com o entusiasmo.

A parte dele pessimista, que sempre teimava a surgir, disse a ele que Hermione só fizera todo aquele alvoroço para tentar compensar o fato que, na verdade, o prédio era apenas velho, feio e mal conservado.

A porta do elevador se abriu, quase empacando na metade do caminho, e um senhor de idade entrou. Ainda havia quatro andares até chegarem ao térreo.

Rony cumprimentou o homem com um movimento fraco de sua cabeça e que o homem respondeu da mesma forma.

Continuaram em silêncio por um breve momento, em que Rony percebeu que o senhor o olhava com curiosidade.

– Você é o rapaz do gato? – finalmente o homem perguntou, um sorriso simpático no rosto.

– Infelizmente, acho que sim – respondeu ele, adivinhando que se tratava do Bichento.

O senhor riu e estendeu sua mão para que Rony a apertasse.

– Sou Howard, médico aposentado e moro no quinto andar.

– Rony, moro no sexto e sou babá de gato – Rony respondeu, a aceitando o aperto de mão.

Howard riu.

– Você é quase uma lenda aqui, rapaz.

– Sou? – perguntou Rony genuinamente surpreso, sabia que nenhum dos moradores apreciava o gato, mas uma lenda já era demais.

– O ruivo que ninguém vê sair ou entrar do apartamento. E há rumores que você tem uma moça lá dentro. As versões de como ela está lá dentro variam. A mais famosa é que vocês dois são reféns do gato.

Rony soltou uma risada. Refém do Bichento? Bem, de certa forma, _era _o que acontecia. Às vezes Rony achava que o gato era mais esperto ainda do que parecia já ser.

– Acho que eu posso me considerar um homem de sorte – continuou Howard.

– Por quê?

– Oras, acho que sou um dos únicos até hoje a ver você fora do seu apartamento. Estávamos começando a duvidar que você existia. Uma ilusão coletiva ou um delírio da sra.Manson. Quem sabe um fantasma?

– Posso te garantir que sou de carne e osso – Rony riu.

– Que bom, achei que teria que fazer mais dois anos de terapia. – os dois riram do comentário. – Então, para onde está indo? Alguma reunião super secreta do governo?

– Não, nada disso – continuou rindo o ruivo – E para falar a verdade, não tenho idéia. Estava querendo só dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça.

– Ah...Nada melhor que um bom passeio. Já visitou o parque há algumas quadras daqui? É um ótimo lugar para passar uma tarde bonita como essa. Há um aquário antigo lá também, vários peixes raros.

– Não, ainda não conheço. Como chego l�?

– Só seguir em frente, você chega lá em cinco minutos. Quem sabe isso não te incentiva a continuar a sair do apartamento?

O elevador chegou ao andar térreo e a porta enferrujada se abriu.

– Obrigado pela dica. Vou dar uma olhada lá – agradeceu Rony apertando a mão de Howard.

– Não tem de que, rapaz. Aproveite o passeio.

Os dois se despediram e Rony seguiu para fora do prédio.

O parque era bem pequeno mas havia várias crianças brincando em balanços e jogando aquele esporte que Dino adorava mas que Rony nunca entendeu muito a graça. Afinal, chutar uma bola para lá e para cá não parecia ser lá muito divertido ou interessante comparado com a rapidez das vassouras.

Apesar de estar rodeado de prédios o parque conseguia manter uma aparência de tranqüilidade e as sombras das poucas árvores traziam um bem–vindo ar fresco.

O aquário citado pelo médico não passava de um velho tanque no subterrâneo. Havia nele alguns poucos e debilitados peixes nadando em círculos.

Rony passou um bom tempo tentando desvendar o que passava na mente de um peixe–palhaço. O peixe estava parado, escondido no recife falso e parecia mais paranóico que Olho–Tonto Moody. De palhaço, aquele coitado, não tinha nada.

O ruivo imaginou que o peixe estava tentando formular um plano genial para escapar daquele tanque. Um plano que envolvia várias pedrinhas que ficavam no fundo, o velho mal encarado que jogava o alimento e trocava a água do tanque e a saída de ar.

Divertiu–se em criar esses planos malucos até o peixe–palhaço resolver decepciona–lo e ser comido por um baiacu gigantesco.

Dando um suspirou, Rony saiu do aquário, voltando ao ar livre do parque.

Infelizmente não se passara nada além que duas horas. Hermione não chegaria em casa tão cedo.

Ele procurou um banco vaziou e logo que sentou deixou que memórias antigas ressurgissem das cinzas.

Aquela paisagem calma e ao mesmo tempo rodeada pelos prédios altos de Londres o lembrou muito de Nova Iorque.

Parecia tanto tempo atrás...Uma outra vida.

O único elo entre a vida dele na Inglaterra e nos Estados Unidos fora o fundo da loja dos gêmeos.

Era lá que ele dormiu grande parte de sua estada no país. Fora lá que ele trabalhou conseguindo dinheiro para comer um hambúrguer no "Joes' Fast and Furious Food" a lanchonete bruxa mais próxima e mais barata, onde a comida brilhava e nem sempre tinha o mesmo gosto.

Trabalhava de vendedor na loja de manhã e a tarde fazia testes para entrar como reserva nos vários times pequenos da cidade.

Quadribol não era o esporte preferido dos americanos mas havia uma liga nacional forte e com um número considerável de fãs.

Cada grande centro bruxo tinha um time. Nova Iorque, Salém, Nova Orleans, Miami, São Francisco, Boston e Los Angeles possuíam os principais times.

Em Nova Iorque havia times locais que tentavam desbancar o New York's Apples e conquistar sua vaga na liga nacional. Um deles era o Soho Stars e foi nesse que Rony, a duras penas, conseguiu entrar como reserva do goleiro.

O começo de uma nova vida é sempre difícil e cansativo, para Rony não foi diferente.

Além de ter que vender logros de manhã, precisava ir aos treinos apenas para nunca conseguir a oportunidade de jogar no time titular.

O treinador, John Mão–De–Ouro Mitchel, chamava Rony de medíocre, fraco e sem carisma. De certa forma o ruivo concordava, ele não estava se saindo tão bem assim nos treinos e ele precisava melhorar muito, mas isso não significava que tivesse que aturar todos os insultos de Mão–de–Ouro. O apelido de John vinha da época em que ele mesmo tinha sido goleiro e ganhara fama de ser o melhor de sua época. E por isso o treinador era tão exigente com seus goleiros.

Tão exigente que mandou Liz, a goleira titular, embora apenas porque ela engordara dois quilos.

Rony, apesar de achar um absurdo a demissão da companheira, viu aquilo como finalmente a oportunidade de virar titular.

Estava cansado de dormir mal, comer mal e lavar a própria roupa. Estava há quase um ano nos Estados Unidos e nada parecia ter melhorado.

Passava noites em claros dividido em pensar em modos de melhorar suas defesas e em imaginar como Hermione e Harry estavam.

Felizmente naquela época ainda não via os dois como um "casal" e portanto não sofria ainda tanto. E talvez por isso sentia falta deles, porque caso tivesse sido informado que Hermione e Harry estavam iniciando um envolvimento "romântico" enquanto ele tentava esquece–la, com certeza não teria nem sentido saudades dos dois.

Às vezes ele deixava se levar pela baixa auto–estima e achava que era sua culpa por não ter ainda conseguido entrar no time definitivamente. Outras vezes ele simplesmente xingava até os filhos dos filhos de Mitchel.

E então a demissão de Liz trouxe luz no fim do túnel. Parecia que ele ia até que enfim ter sua chance!

Infelizmente as coisas não foram tão fáceis assim.

Mão–de–Ouro estava determinado a não dar oportunidades para Rony. E por mais que o ruivo implorasse, brigasse e xingasse não foi escolhido o titular.

Mitchel preferiu contratar alguém novo. Alguém de fora.

Edgar Cooper, garoto estrela. O Harry Potter americano. O prodígio do Quadribol.

Foi a primeira vez que Rony se sentiu velho e ultrapassado. Meses tentando lutar pela aquela vaga, treinando e se dedicando, para perder a chance para um pirralho que acabava de sair das fraudas?

Não havia humilhação maior.

Uma bola branca e preta bateu contra o banco em que Rony sentava, o tirando de suas lembranças.

Um garotinho de nove ou dez anos correu timidamente até o banco atrás do objeto. Rony pegou a bola e deu para ele.

Observou o garoto correr de volta para o campo improvisado onde seus amigos esperavam.

Suspirando ele olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Havia criado um novo ponteiro escrito "Hermione", substituindo o velho de Lilá. Era um modo de lembrar de coisas que tinha que fazer com as duas. O ponteiro era um tipo de lembrol/agenda.

Graças a ele lembrara do aniversário de namoro com Lilá e tivera tempo de comprar flores. Várias vezes dependeu o relógio para não se esquecer dessas coisas românticas que as mulheres tinham a tendência de lembrar e ele não. Datas para ele não eram importantes.

No caso de Hermione, o relógio apenas servia para indicar se ela chegara em casa ou não. Rony não precisava do ponteiro para lembrar de ser romântico com ela.

Ficou decepcionado ao ver que ela continuava em St.Mungos mas felizmente já passava das três horas.

Levantou–se do banco e seguiu de volta para seu apartamento, não querendo chegar atrasado. Às três e meia Bichento acordava.

* * *

A coruja posou em seu ombro e lhe deu um papel dobrado, Harry agradeceu fazendo carinho abaixo do bico do animal. Edwiges teria ficado enciumada, mas infelizmente ele não podia traze–la em missão.

Antes de liberar a coruja, lhe deu outra carta, igualmente simples que a anterior, mas de conteúdo extremamente diferente.

Contente em ver a coruja levantar vôo e levar consigo o envelope, ele abriu o que havia recebido.

"_Você tem autorização. Siga em frente e boa sorte." _

O recado era curto mas dizia o suficiente.

Harry tinha carta branca para continuar com seus planos.

Com cuidado escreveu uma carta para Lupin, informando o que acontecera em Sofia e o que Krum lhe mostrara. Mencionou o seu "companheiro" de viagem e pediu autorização para continuar com o plano que formulara assim que descobrira que Malfoy era o mestre de poções de Durmstrang.

Agora que recebera a resposta de Lupin, Harry caminhava em passos rápidos pelos corredores da casa dos Krums.

Atrás dele o proprietário búlgaro o acompanhava, também com pressa.

Ia ser uma tarefa difícil, mas era a única chance de Harry: precisava convencer Draco Malfoy a cooperar.

O sonserino talvez fosse o único meio de conseguir se infiltrar em Durmstrang e infelizmente isso significava que Harry teria que agüentar o loiro por mais tempo do que desejado.

– Chegamos, ele está nesse quarto. Provavelmente grogue ainda – anunciou Krum, parando na frente de uma porta e a destrancando com uma chave dourada grande.

Os dois entraram no quarto de hospedes e encontraram Malfoy roncando abertamente em cima da cama de casal que mobiliava o cômodo.

O ronco lembrava Harry de um porco sendo abatido.

Krum trancou a porta atrás de si.

Harry se aproximou da cama e cutucou Draco. O loiro grunhiu não querendo acordar. Harry repetiu o processo até o sonserino desistir. Ele se levantou, sentando–se em uma cadeira.

– O que você quer, Potter?

– Informações, Malfoy.

– Tenho cara de um maldito mapa? Não vou dizer nada.

Cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

– Sr.Malfoy...Pelo menos diga–me como está minha filha. Isha Krum – pediu Krum, sério.

Draco olhou para Krum, não havia surpresa em seus olhos mas ele pareceu finalmente entender algo.

– Então era ela! Ela que estava avisando o ministério não é? – Draco soltou uma risada – Garotinha esperta.

– Ela está bem? – insistiu Krum.

– Se ficou calada, está – informou Malfoy. – Mas conhecendo ela, duvido.

Isso não serviu para amenizar a preocupação do pai búlgaro.

– Eu quero que você me diga como eu posso entrar na escola – cortou rapidamente Harry. Ele tinha pressa, quanto mais rápido chegasse l�, melhor seria.

– E eu quero ser Ministro da Magia, Potter. Querer não é poder.

– Achei que você não ia querer entrar em outro plano de dominação do mundo mágico, Malfoy. Errar uma vez até que vai mas...Duas vezes é pura burrice.

– O que eu ganho ajudando vocês?

Krum e Harry se entreolharam. Malfoy estava cedendo tão rápido assim?

– Você estará do lado certo, para variar – informou Harry – E a pena em Azkaban vai ser mais amena.

– Não é o bastante, Potter. Você quer que eu arrisque o meu pescoço por isso?

– O que Karkov te ofereceu, Malfoy? Riquezas sem limites? – ironizou Krum. – O que quer que seja, é mentirra.

Houve uma pausa, Malfoy descruzou os braços e sentou–se mais na ponta da cadeira.

– Certo, Potter.

– Certo, o quê?

– Eu vou te ajudar.

Harry estava confuso e surpreso. Tinha sido fácil demais...

– Mas com uma condição: quero ser o diretor de Durmstrang quando você tirar o Karkov de lá.

Krum soltou uma risada. O som soou estranho, não combinava com o búlgaro.

– Diretor? Você? Seria...Como dizem mesmo na Inglaterra? Trocar o roto pelo esfarrapado.

– Essa é a minha condição. Se não aceitar, que arranje outro panaca, Potter.

Harry sabia que o que Draco estava fazendo era puro teatro. Decidiu que haveria apenas um motivo para a decisão do sonserino: ele queria que Harry entrasse na escola. E provavelmente porque uma armadilha o esperava lá dentro.

– Eu não posso prometer nada, Malfoy. Não tenho autoridade para isso.

– Você era o ministro palerma da magia, Potter. Não me venha com essa. É só você estralar os dedos que todos vão correndo fazer a vontade do santo Potty.

Até poderia ser verdade, mas isso não funcionaria em outros paises.

Porém quem era ele para desmentir as ilusões de Malfoy se isso o convencesse a ajuda–lo?

Não ia acontecer mesmo. Só a noção de ter Draco como diretor era ridícula.

– Está bem. Se você me colocar dentro daquela escola _em segurança_ e eu tirar Karkov de l�, vou tentar te colocar como diretor.

– Você está falando sérrio, Harry? – perguntou surpreso Krum.

Harry assentiu. Não estava mentindo, poderia _tentar_, mas não queria dizer que tentaria o _bastante_ ou que aquele absurdo realmente aconteceria.

O loiro pareceu acreditar em Harry e estendeu a mão para ele.

– Temos então um acordo, Potty? – ele abriu um sorriso falso.

Harry apertou a mão dele, fechando o acordo.

– Sim, temos.

Algumas horas depois Harry novamente viajava do lado de Draco Malfoy. Pegaram o noitibus búlgaro indo até o porto de Varna.

Segundo Malfoy, ele havia marcado de pegar o navio da escola após sua missão em Sofia. Para explicar sua demora e a presença de Harry, decidiram falar a quem perguntasse que Draco conseguira capturar Harry sem a ajuda dos três alunos da estação.

A mentira pareceu funcionar ou então fazia parte da armadilha de Draco. De qualquer forma, agora Harry estava indo para Durmstrang no Baal.

Amarrado e amordaçado.

Felizmente fazia parte do acordo que ele chegasse na escola _em segurança _e Draco havia escondido sua varinha de pena de fênix em um dos bolsos em seu casaco. Portanto, se qualquer coisa ocorresse, estava preparado.

Parecia tudo fácil demais...

* * *

Mais algumas horas andando em círculos e o tapete aos seus pés iria ter um rombo circular bastante chamativo.

Completando oito voltas na sala do apartamento, Hermione olhou outra vez para a carta em sua mão. A curiosidade venceria a lógica e o bom senso?

Estava naquela mesma situação desde que chegara do trabalho, às sete horas.

Fitava o envelope com tanta intensidade que não percebeu quando Gina saiu com dificuldade da lareira da pequena sala.

– Hermione? – a ruiva chamou, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga e a fazendo pular de susto.

– Erm... Oi, Gina. – sorriu, tentando esconder a surpresa.

Gina a retribuiu com um olhar de curiosidade que viajou do rosto de Hermione até a carta em sua mão.

– O que é isso? Alguma coisa interessante?

– Não, não... Apenas uma carta que Lilá me deu.

– Lil�? Em "Lil�, ex–noiva de Rony"?

– Sim.

– Por que ela ia te dar uma carta?

– Não é para mim, é para Rony.

– A trama fica mais complicada – riu Gina. – O suspense é de matar.

Hermione levantou suas sobrancelhas, estranhando a atitude alegre da amiga.

– Você está bastante animada hoje. O que aconteceu?

– Eu? Animada? Claro que não... Não consegue sentir minhas vibrações deprimidas?

– Vamos, Gina. Me conte o que houve.

– Digamos que eu também recebi uma carta – sorriu, tirando do bolso um envelope e passando para Hermione, que leu o conteúdo em voz alta.

– "_Estou bem, espero que você esteja também."_

Mais uma vez levantou suas sobrancelhas, confusa.

– Só isso? Que tipo de carta é essa? E por que te deixou tão feliz?

– Ele está bem, Hermione! Não é ótimo?

Agora ela estava mais confusa ainda.

– Suponho que sim... Mas quem?

– Harry!

– Harry?

– Isso!

– Por que Harry te mandaria uma carta? Você vê ele todo dia!

– Harry está na Bulgária.

– O quê? – arregalou os olhos – Ele está aonde?

Em poucos minutos Gina lhe informou sobre a volta de Harry na profissão de auror. Não sabia se ficava contente, preocupada ou confusa com a novidade. Os anos como auror foram, sem dúvida, melhores para Harry do que os como ministro. Mas, seria essa uma opção sábia?

Gina não sabia exatamente do que se tratava a missão em detalhes, mas envolvia Durmstrang. Hermione esperava que não fosse nada perigoso, apesar de não ter dúvidas que Harry sabia se cuidar, a preocupação não ia desaparecer.

– E ele te mandou essa carta agora?

– Recebi há poucas horas. Você não sabe como estava preocupada, foi um alivio quando li esse pedaço de papel.

A caçula Weasley com certeza tinha se aproximado bastante de Harry nos últimos meses. E Hermione estava contente em ver que isso a alegrava e que não sentiu um pingo de ciúmes. Talvez, sentiu apenas uma tristeza em saber que ele não mandara nenhuma carta para ela e Rony e muito menos contara sobre seu emprego.

A ruiva continuava a falar, ignorante dos pensamentos de sua amiga.

– Hermione... Ele se importou. Se preocupou em mandar essa carta. Sei que sou idiota – ela suspirou – Merlin, sou uma idiota completa. Mas mesmo assim fico rindo que nem boba só de pensar que ele escreveu essa carta _para mim._ Querendo amenizar a _minha_ preocupação.

"Oh não. Gina, você está apaixonada por ele de novo." Hermione sabia, podia ver nos olhos brilhando dela, apenas alguém apaixonado iria se alegrar tanto com só uma frase escrita com pressa em um bilhete pequeno. E isso era bom? Infelizmente, achava que não. Harry não estava pronto para perceber Gina e essa ia apenas sofrer _mais uma vez._

– Gina...

– Eu sei, Herm. Não se preocupe comigo, não vou deixar acontecer de novo. – disse ela, firme. – Somos só amigos. E eu quero que continue assim.

Hermione não acreditou, mas preferiu respeitar a ruiva.

– Agora é a sua vez. O que diz a carta? – perguntou Gina, indicando o envelope ainda nas mãos de Hermione.

– Gina, claro que eu não sei! A carta é para Rony, não vou ler.

A ruiva respondeu com uma gargalhada e quando Hermione não retribuiu o riso, disse:

– Ah, você estava falando sério.

– Obviamente que estou!

– Sei. E você estava parada que nem uma tonta olhando esse envelope porque estava só esperando o Rony chegar, é isso? – ironizou Gina, mãos na cintura.

– Exatamente – mentiu Hermione. – É isso mesmo.

– E eu sou Morgana LeFey. Essa carta é importante, não é?

– Não sei. Talvez não seja.

– Provavelmente é. E tudo que é importante para Rony é também para você. Nada mais lógico você abrir–la.

– Gina, você se intromete demais. Achei que tinha me dito que não ia mais tentar mexer na vida romântica dos outros.

A Weasley fingiu se ofender com a acusação de Hermione.

– Sim... Mas no fim deu tudo certo, não deu? – Hermione abriu a boca para protestar mas ela a impediu – Ah, vamos, Hermione! Não estrague meu dia, você sabe que quer ler essa carta. Essa doida para fazer isso.

– Eu não sou a Lil�, muito obrigada! Posso muito bem me controlar e esperar até que Rony chegue.

– Onde ele se meteu, afinal?

Era uma boa pergunta, normalmente Rony não saia do apartamento. Parece que desta vez não tinha sido o caso.

– Não sei. Mas deve ter ligação com o fato que Bichento também não está aqui.

– Posso ver o envelope? – pediu Gina, com um ar de inocência que não enganava ninguém. – Só para ver o remetente.

– Não, Gina.

– Puxa, qual o mal de eu satisfazer a minha curiosidade?

– A curiosidade matou o gato.

– Bichento está bem vivo.

Hermione revirou os olhos, se afastando da ruiva para garantir que ela não tentasse nada drástico.

Gina a seguiu, não deixando espaço para ela escapar.

– Só um feitiço de transparência, o que custa? – insistiu apontando sua varinha.

– _Não, _Gina. É errado – Depois acrescentou rapidamente, com vergonha de admitir o que fizera – Além disso esse feitiço não funcionou.

Mais uma vez Gina gargalhou, gritando "Eu sabia! Eu sabia!".

– Não precisa fazer escândalo. Eu admito, certo? Tentei abrir a carta, mas foi só uma vez e não vou tentar de novo. Confio em Rony, ele vai me contar na hora que achar melhor.

– Certo, certo. Você não precisa olhar, mas por que não me deixa? Quantas vezes eu já não olhei cartas do Rony, do Percy... Já mexi e remexi as coisas dos gêmeos... Rony sabe muito bem que eu sou uma enxerida.

– _Não._

– Ah bem... Você não me deixa escolha, Herm. Terei que tomar medidas violentas – suspirou Gina.

Em um súbito ela arrancou o envelope da mão de Hermione e tentou abrir o lacre.

– Não! Não faça isso, Gina... Ele grita...

Não houve tempo, o lacre vermelho formou uma boca que começou a berrar. No susto, Gina largou a carta, que caiu no chão.

As duas colocaram suas mãos em seus ouvidos, até que a gritaria cessou e o lacre voltou ao seu estado silencioso original.

Hermione recolheu o envelope do chão.

– Sinceramente, Gina... É uma carta lacrada por uma razão, sabe?

Gina, no entanto, não se mostrou abalada. Na verdade, abriu um sorriso maroto que lembrou Hermione muito dos gêmeos.

– Para tudo se dá um jeito – disse, pegando mais uma vez de surpresa o envelope.

– O que você vai fazer!

– Um truque que eu aprendi com Fred e Jorge.

"Obviamente, tinha que ser aqueles dois!"

Gina pegou sua varinha e passou a ponta em cima do lacre três vezes, murmurando algo. Não era nenhum feitiço que Hermione conhecia, provavelmente criação dos próprios irmãos da loja de logros.

O lacre começou a derreter como se uma vela estivesse o esquentando de perto até finalmente se desfez por completo, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

– Como você fez isso? – perguntou Hermione, impressionada.

– Segredos do oficio, não posso contar senão os gêmeos me matam – riu a outra.

Então era isso. A carta estava finalmente desprotegida e pronta para ser lida pelas duas. Não era certo, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim conforme Gina começou a tirar o pedaço de papel do envelope Hermione sentiu–se segurar a respiração, de tanta ansiedade.

Gina começou a ler o inicio em uma voz baixa, como se contasse um segredo guardado por gerações.

– "_New York, 20 de Dezembro." – _fez uma pausa retirando um pouco mais de papel de dentro – _"Ronald, preciso..."._

O barulho de chave virando dentro da fechadura fez que ambas pulassem de susto. Rapidamente Gina guardou a carta de volta no envelope e entregou para Hermione. Essa, escondeu atrás de si.

A porta se abriu e um Rony mal–humorado entrou, com Bichento debaixo do braço com os pêlos levantados.

– Juro que um dia você acaba se matando, bola de pêlo dos infernos – resmungou o ruivo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Rony largou o gato velho no chão, que logo correu até Hermione, passando seu corpo gordo pelas pernas dela, dando seu cumprimento costumeiro.

Enquanto isso Gina encontrou um lugar no sofá e tentava parecer o mais casual possível. Para a indignação de Hermione, ela conseguia parecer incrivelmente convincente, o que não acontecia com a ex–primeira dama.

Rony a beijou, passando suas mãos em sua cintura, completamente ignorante da presença da irmã.

– Oi, Herm. Teve um bom dia?

Gina se anunciou, pigarreando.

– Gina?

– Oi, irmãozinho – sorriu.

Rony olhou, curioso, de Hermione para Gina várias vezes, sentindo que havia no ar algo de estranho. Soltou Hermione e a encarou, perguntando pelo olhar o que tinha acontecido.

Ainda um tanto abalada com o susto, ela só conseguiu entregar o envelope em suas mãos.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou, fitando o pedaço de papel.

– Carta – respondeu Gina – Lilá deixou isso para Hermione hoje.

Rony abriu o envelope. Para a felicidade de ambas não notou qualquer ausência de lacre ou sinal de abertura prévia.

Entre a primeira e a última palavra da carta, houve uma mudança drástica na expressão de Rony. De curiosidade foi rapidamente para choque e depois para preocupação.

Não leu em voz alta e quando terminou, colocou o envelope no bolso e sem dizer nada foi em direção da porta da frente.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou fracamente Hermione.

Ele se virou para responder, mas hesitou, decidindo não o fazer. Sua expressão era de culpa e, pelo olhar, ele pediu desculpas para ela. Depois disso, foi embora.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam, preocupadas.

E foi ai que ela tomou uma decisão. Pegou seu casaco mais próximo, sua varinha e foi em direção a porta.

– Hermione? – perguntou Gina, levantando do sofá.

– Eu vou atrás dele, Gina.

* * *

N/A: Estamos chegando perto da resposta? Sorry, não. Digamos que chegamos na metade da fic, por incrível que pareça. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe a demora. Volta as aulas é fogo, difícil arranjar inspiração e tempo para escrever.

N/A: Parabéns a todos que acertaram hahahaha. Sim, era "Um balaço caiu do céu e agora eu não sei mais nada", hahaha. Scila dá os doces para os vencedores hahaha.

**Thanks por todas as reviews gente! Assim faz a gente querer ter um flamer todo o capítulo risos.**

**Dedessa: **Hahahha, minha intenção não foi propagada, sério! Juro de pé juntos, hahaha. Eu só estava escrevendo a Hermione querendo inventar algo de excitante no hospital e de repente BUM! Lembrei da minha fic, só na nota depois do texto que eu resolvi fazer propaganda. Hahahha. Com certeza, os dois são bem bobosquanto se trata de amorrrr, risos. Pena que você não gosta muito do Harry, eu gosto bastante dele, apesar de às vezes não parecer hahahaha. Brigada pela review :)

**Andressa: **Hahahha, você acertou! Tome um Twix! hahahha. Brigada por ler minhas fics! E nossa, brigada pelos elogios tb! Não mereço :)

**Diana: **Hahhahahaha, essa foi ótima! Realmente, casar a Hermione com o Harry é bem pior, sorry, meu erro. hahahaha. E espero que você esteja certa! Hahahah

**SugarLily: **Acertou! Ganhou um doce!. Ai que bom que você ficou com dó da Isha! Tava com medo de deixar todo mundo com sono com aquelas cartas! Em breve você descobre o que aconteceu com a menina (se não me engano no próximo capítulo)! Hahaha, quem sabe né? A Hermione é boa em fazer suposições :). Sorry pela demora! Aulas fedem!

**Ronnie: **Hahaha, meninas futeís são péssimas realmente, mas eu me diverti escrevendo a Lil�, hahaha.

**SamanthaGranger: **HAHAHAHHAHA, bem, certamente foi um comentário muito engraçado! Hahahaha, ri bastante.

**Mi: **Thanks, e não se preocupe, me divirto muito com comentários de antas hahahaha

**Rachel: **Hahahha, sorry, mas o doce fica para a próxima, enquanto isso fique com uma cerimônia de entrega simbólica: Scila dáuma bomba de cremepara a Rachel. Hahahah, você em ótimas intuições então, risos. Com certeza, a dona Lilá éuma fofoqueira terrível! Mas muito divertida de escrever, risos. As reviews ficaram mais longas? ÓTIMO! Adoro reviews longas! De paixão! Thanks! Sorry, mas a participação do Draco vai diminuir mais ou menos nos próximos capítulos! Hahaha, mas para isso tem a minha outra fic (olha a propaganda de novo, alguém me segura!) Falsos Heróis que é só 100 Draco hahahah. Não posso dar dicas aqui, sorry, mas elas tem algumasno texto da fic no entanto! Thanks pela review!

**Ily: **Realmente, é uma delícia! E muito engraçado, me divirto com essas flames idiotas! Thanks pela review ;)

**Karol: **PK forever! Thanks :)

**Clau: **Thanksss!

**Mel: **De nada! Eu AMO a sua fic! Foi e sempre será uma alegria ler ela! E aqui está o novo cap! Hahah, espero que goste!

**Aninhaaa: **Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando das minhas fics :).

**Dark-bride: **Hahha, sorry, me animo demais às vezes, mas agora que as férias acabaram não acho que o capítulos vão ser tão grandes :) Que bom que gostou! E thanks!


	8. Cortina de névoa

**Capítulo 8 – Cortina de névoa**

**

* * *

**

– Acorda, Potty. Chegamos.

Devagar Harry abriu seus olhos, saindo de um sonho envolvendo anéis, abóboras e corujas despenadas. Foi um risco enorme dormir, mas em algum momento ele perdeu a batalha contra o sono.

– Vamos entrar na escola, Potty. Se prepare para escapar.

Malfoy e ele criaram um plano para quando chegassem nesse ponto da missão. Harry seria levado para encontrar Karkov e no caminho ele estuporaria Draco e mais os três alunos que os acompanhavam no Baal, fugindo para os calabouços.

– Você vai para a minha sala, se esconde lá por uns tempos até as coisas de acalmarem, depois é por sua conta, Potty. Não me decepcione – debochou o loiro ainda na casa dos Krum.

Devagar Harry levantou. Desembarcaram, todos os quatro. O porto de Durmstrang era escuro, frio e tenebroso, exatamente como ele já imaginara.

Continuava com as mãos atadas apenas na aparência mas a sensação de que algo de errado ia acontecer não queria deixa–o.

Os alunos, dois daqueles que estavam na estação trouxa, às vezes o empurravam para andar mais rápido mas fora isso permaneciam em um silêncio perturbador.

Draco andava na frente, igualmente quieto.

Pegaram uma carruagem, que para o desgosto maior de Harry também era levada por um trestálio. Aqueles cavalos esqueléticos não eram a visão que ele gostaria de ter naquele momento, memórias ruins sempre vinham à tona com aqueles olhos brancos sem órbitas.

Harry não teve noção de quanto tempo passara até que a carruagem negra parou e ele foi empurrado para fora, nesse momento viu que já era noite. Mas, considerando a visão a sua frente, duvidava que alguma vez a luz do dia chegara lá.

O castelo de Durmstrang mais parecia uma fortaleza medieval, ao invés de torres elegantes como as de Hogwarts, o que dominava a arquitetura eram muralhas enormes e intimidadoras. As únicas luzes do lugar vinham de janelas pequenas e estreitas nas paredes de pedra.

Neve cobria a paisagem como um manto, o frio era, se possível, mais fatal que antes. O vento forte batia contra seu rosto seco. Que pai teria coragem de mandar seu filho de 11 anos para aquele lugar? Harry não conseguia imaginar crescer ali.

Finalmente pararam na frente de uma porta de ferro gigantesca, ninguém se moveu por alguns minutos e Harry já estava começando a achar que ia morrer de frio quando a enorme porta se abriu bem devagar, com um rangido tenebroso.

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver o hall da escola vazio. Não havia ninguém para dar–lhe as boas vindas, apenas um ou dois candelabros acesos com um fogo esverdeado e doente.

Era quase impossível enxergar algo a sua frente a não ser as costas de Draco, felizmente o loiro e os alunos acenderam suas varinhas com Lumos secos.

O esverdeado das varinhas de algum modo perturbador combinava com a decoração da Idade das Trevas. Tudo tinha um ar violento até mesmo a escada larga no centro do hall de um corrimão distorcido e com pontas de aparência perigosa.

– Bem–vindo a Durmstrang, sr.Potter – quebrou o silencio Draco, se virando para o auror.

Dali, ele os conduziu por um corredor vazio e estreito ainda mais mal iluminado que o salão anterior.

Os sentidos de Harry se aguçaram, a qualquer minuto Draco iria sinalizar e o plano entraria em ação. E não entrassem... Era então que moraria o perigo.

Sutilmente, Malfoy começou a diminuir o passo, deixando–se aproximar de Harry, o suficiente para que este pudesse alcançar o bolso do casaco do loiro. Lá estava guardada sua varinha.

Segundo Malfoy, as escadas para as masmorras estavam próximas da estátua de Hoffman, o Urso e eles haviam acabado de passar por ela.

Sentindo que aquele era o momento oportuno para agir. Em um piscar de olhos pegou–a e empurrou Draco para o chão.

Pegos de surpresa os dois alunos se prepararam para lançar feitiços contra Harry, o primeiro foi lento demais e estuporado rapidamente. O segundo teve tempo de tentar atingi–lo com um jato amarelo mas o auror desviou, revidando com uma azaração.

O garoto acabou batendo contra a estátua do bruxo e caindo inconsciente.

Enquanto isso, Malfoy levantou.

– Continua querendo se mostrar, Potter – resmungou o sonserino, olhando com aflição para um dos alunos caído. – Eles são só moleques, não precisava exagerar.

– A vida de professor mudou você, Malfoy? – levantou as sobrancelhas. – Eles eram perigosos, não tive escolha.

– A desculpa do século – argumentou em voz baixa.

– Onde é a sua sala?

– Desça as escadas, segundo corredor à direita. A senha para a estátua é "_Toujours Pur". _É melhor você ir.

Harry sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o lema da família Black mas Malfoy não notou.

– Está bem.

Começou a descer as escadas quando o loiro o chamou de novo.

– Espera, seu idiota! Me estupora! Ou Karkov vai suspeitar.

– Tem certeza?

– Anda logo, Potter. Não temos tempo.

Assentiu e apontou sua varinha. Malfoy caiu no chão, desacordado.

* * *

Sentia–se ridícula se escondendo atrás de postes, mulheres gordas e homens altos. Fingindo que olhava para a vitrine de uma loja de roupas com os casacos mais rosas e horríveis que já vira. Como se não fosse óbvio que ela odiava rosa. 

Em filmes que vira quando menor seguir alguém parecia uma aventura excitante... No momento apenas parecia ridículo.

Mesmo assim não que desistiria de seu plano. Iria continuar seguindo Rony independente do papel de boba que estava fazendo.

Ele, enquanto isso, andava pelas ruas de Londres de forma estranha. Raramente Rony se aventurava no mundo trouxa e quando fazia saia com ela e no entanto agora parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo, como se já tivesse feito aquele caminho outras vezes.

Hermione não tinha dúvidas quanto aos sentimentos dele. Nem quanto sua lealdade ou honestidade. O que tornava aquele mistério mais assustador ainda.

De repente Rony parou em uma esquina para falar com um homem. Apontava para a carta em sua mão, o homem depois de pensar por um tempo apontou para à igreja de St.James, suas torres à vista ao longe.

Rony seguiu as instruções do estranho e foi em direção à igreja, com Hermione em seus calcanhares. Felizmente nenhuma vez ele olhou para trás ou suspeitou que estivesse sendo seguido.

Anoitecia e Londres começava a ser dominava pela sempre constante névoa, o que dificultou a visão dela.

Um bom tempo passou em que Rony apenas encarava a igreja, mostrando certa relutância em entrar. O que fez depois a surpreendeu mais ainda, se afastou da entrada principal e seguiu em direção ao um portão lateral.

Hermione sabia que se o seguisse iria ficar perigosamente próxima dele e arriscaria ser vista. O que aconteceria se ele percebesse sua presença?

Para sua frustração, não conseguia prever a reação dele. Não sabia se ficaria furioso pela falta de confiança, se compreenderia sua preocupação ou se simplesmente riria da idéia dela agir daquela maneira.

Respirando fundo e esperando alguns momentos, Hermione continuou o seguindo. Afinal, já estava ali, não ia desistir da idéia agora.

Havia um pequeno caminho de pedras entre a parede da Igreja e um muro que levava ao que parecia um jardim razoavelmente grande. Entre bancos e flores no centro havia uma estátua desgastada pelo tempo e por sujeira de pombos.

Parou assim que começou a ouvir vozes, uma delas familiar.

Encostou na parede mais próxima, espiando da forma mais discreta que podia duas figuras paradas perto da estátua. A névoa estava grossa e se não fosse o cabelo ruivo teria dúvidas que se tratava de Rony daquela distância. Forçando a vista conseguiu identificar a segunda figura que encarava o ruivo. Era uma mulher baixa e loira, quase da mesma altura que a própria Hermione.

Um frio na barriga bastou para revelar que a descoberta não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Pelo menos estavam afastados um do outro, ela só esperava que continuassem desse modo.

Os dois falavam baixo e Hermione apenas conseguiu ouvir frases incompletas, para sua total frustração.

– Por que você está aqui, Agnes? Não bastou o que... – ela não ouviu o final, a voz de Rony um sussurro apenas para a mulher perto dele.

Houve uma pausa onde Hermione não sabia se a tal Agnes estava falando ou não. Finalmente a voz frágil e com sotaque americano da moça se revelou.

– ... O que aconteceu entre...

– Por que você veio até que aqui? – falou Rony, dessa vez sua voz mais alta, devido a força em suas palavras.

– Me escute!

Rony não respondeu, Agnes se moveu mais próximo da estátua e para a preocupação de Hermione, perto de onde ela se escondia também. Rony permaneceu onde estava. Antes que a moça pudesse continuar, ele a interrompeu firmemente:

– Se você veio até aqui para acabar mais ainda comigo... Não precisava. Eu sei o que fiz. E isso me persegue toda noite – continuou Rony, em um tom tão sério que lhe deu calafrios.

– Ron... O que aconteceu nos Estados Unidos foi...

De repente o portão por onde entraram fechou com um estrondo, empurrado por uma ventania forte. Ambos Agnes e Rony olharam na direção do caminho, assustados.

– Foi o vento... – murmurou a americana.

Mas Rony não pareceu tão convencido e começou a caminhar na direção onde Hermione se escondia, para seu pavor. Sem onde se esconder só pôde esperar até que ele a encontrasse. Em poucos segundos começariam, provavelmente, outra briga, o que era a última coisa que ela desejava.

Instintivamente segurou forte a varinha que guardava o bolso e então lhe ocorreu a solução para aquela situação. Era tão óbvio!

Sorriu contra a sua vontade ao lembrar de um Rony de 11 anos desesperado gritando "Você é uma bruxa ou não?" enquanto estavam sendo atacados pelo Visgo do Diabo.

Às vezes ainda, ao que parecia, as soluções mais simples e mágicas lhe escapavam.

Antes que Rony a pudesse ver, aparatou.

* * *

Harry analisara bem suas opções e não foi difícil perceber que elas eram poucas. Estava dentro do castelo e agora sua missão era descobrir exatamente o plano de Karkov e avisar o Ministério. 

Não sabia como ia conseguir isso sozinho e em minoria porém suspeitava que deveria começar utilizando o que possuía na sala de Draco.

Foi relativamente fácil encontrar o esconderijo e agora tinha uma orelha–estendida encostada na porta, tentando ouvir qualquer movimento no corredor lá fora. Depois de vários minutos sem qualquer barulho, se deu por satisfeito.

Olhou a sua volta, na tentativa de achar algo que pudesse o ajudar. Um armário de poções estava encostado à sua esquerda, à frente uma mesa grande com papéis espalhados e do outro lado uma lareira de pedra. Nada muito animador.

Se quisesse andar pela escola sem ser capturado precisava de um milagre. Era tão mais fácil com trouxas, só entrar nos tubos de ventilação e espionar como quisesse... Infelizmente castelos medievais não costumavam ter encanamento do século 21 e mesmo se tivessem, como o caso de Hogwarts, era provável que houvesse mais perigo lá dentro do que nos corredores cheios de alunos.

Era nessas horas que se sentia desprotegido sem sua capa de invisibilidade, guardada na mala que deixara na casa dos Krums. Agora se xingava por não ter pensando em alguma forma de trazê–la consigo, apressado demais em chegar em Durmstrang.

Abriu o armário de poções para encontrá–lo vazio a não ser por três recipientes pela metade com "Poção Fixadora para Cabelos Loiros" escrito nos rótulos.

– Malfoy... – murmurou com um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

Deixando o armário de lado, olhou rapidamente pela mesa mas não encontrou nada além trabalhos de alunos e planejamentos para as aulas. Nas gavetas achou apenas objetos pessoais que não lhe serviria na luta contra as artes das trevas, a menos que Karkov tivesse alergia a poções para cabelos.

Por último, resolveu tentar encaixar a lareira da sala em algum tipo de plano. Obviamente não conseguiria chamar ajuda através dela, já que o castelo estava sem comunicações externas. Havia uma pequena chance que se ele colocasse algum pó de flú e gritasse "Sala do Diretor" conseguiria ficar cara a cara com Karkov e vencê–lo em duelo, infelizmente as chances disso acontecer eram pequenas demais para se arriscar tão facilmente. Sem contar que mesmo se funcionasse teria que enfrentar sozinho toda a escola.

Poderia sair dali e encontrar algum estudante para interrogá–lo. Mas havia o fato que provavelmente não demoraria até que a noticia de que ele estava solto dentro de Durmstrang chegar até Karkov e esse vigiasse todos os corredores com dupla precaução.

Ao que parecia, Harry tinha sido muito infeliz em suas escolhas naquela missão, estava encurralado e sem possibilidade de chamar por ajuda. Às vezes se perguntava como conseguiu sobreviver a todos os problemas em Hogwarts...

Nesse momento a lareira se acendeu e das chamas verdes uma cabeça de uma menina apareceu.

– Sr.Potter?

Harry devia estar branco de susto porque a menina logo perguntou:

– Está tudo bem? O senhor está ferido?

– Não... Eu estou bem – conseguiu dizer, ao se recuperar.

– Graças a Rasputin! – sorriu, saindo por completo da lareira. – Ou Merlin, como preferir. Sou Isha Krum.

Não havia semelhança nenhuma com Krum mas ao lembrar do rosto de Irina Krum, não houve dúvidas que se tratava da filha do casal.

– Seus pais irão ficar muito felizes em saber que você está bem.

– Mas não estamos bem, estamos? – sorriu tristemente.

– Não... Acho que não – sorriu de volta Harry. – Pelo menos, não ainda.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável que lhe deu tempo suficiente para recobrar os sentidos e formular algumas dúvidas em sua mente.

– Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

– Professor Malfoy me avisou. O diretor está furioso com ele. Estão todos atrás de você.

– Já imaginava – concordou Harry, pela primeira vez reconhecendo que Malfoy tinha feito algo que prestasse ao avisar a filha de Krum.

– Então, qual é o plano, senhor?

"Excelente pergunta..." pensou, passando a mão no cabelo, o deixando mais desarrumado ainda. Quando ia abrir a boca para responder foi impedido pela menina:

– Existe um grupo de alunos na escola que ainda estão resistindo ao diretor. Temos um local onde nos encontramos em segredo. Estamos tentando achar um jeito de chamar ajuda, quem sabe... Você gostaria de ir até eles?

Havia algo estranho na voz de Isha mas era a melhor idéia até o momento.

– Como? Você mesma disse que estão me procurando.

– O senhor vai precisar confiar em mim. Estou andando nessa escola escondida por muito tempo agora. Sei alguns truques.

Ou seguia ela ou ficava naquela sala confinado sabe–se lá por quanto tempo até pensar em um plano melhor.

– Está bem.

* * *

O portão estava fechado e não havia sinal de ninguém. Soltou a respiração que segurava sem perceber. 

E no entanto... Tinha a leve impressão que ouvira um "pop" típico segundos atrás...

– Ron... Se ao menos você me ouvir!

Cansado, se virou para Agnes, decido em terminar aquela conversa de uma vez por todas.

– Escute, Angie... Tudo que você falou para mim... Era verdade. Eu não merecia mesmo jogar Quadribol. Não depois de tudo que fiz.

– O que eu disse... – repetiu a moça devagar. – Foi errado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, se aproximando dela.

– Não. Você tem todo o direito de querer acabar comigo.

– Eu não quero "acabar" com você, Ron – ela sorriu fracamente. – Nós dois precisamos deixar o passado para trás... Eu tentei. Você tentou.

– ... Nenhum de nós conseguiu – Rony completou, triste.

– Mas vamos, juntos. E por isso eu estou aqui. Aquelas coisas que disse para você... Foi o meu modo de tentar amenizar a própria culpa que sentia. Não era verdade.

– Angie...

– Agnes, por favor – pediu, o apelido claramente a incomodando. – Agnes.

– Você não devia ter vindo para a Inglaterra.

– Você não devia ter saído dos Estados Unidos – retrucou em um tom acusador, de repente.

Aquilo o feriu mais ainda e ela logo percebeu.

– Sinto muito – suspirou, arrependida. – Não foi isso que quis dizer.

– Se eu soubesse...

– Você não tinha como. Eu vim aqui porque quero acabar com os pesadelos, as noites em claro... Finalmente parar de me sentir culpada. Você vai me ajudar, ou não?

– Não foi sua culpa.

– E nem a sua. Mas aqui estamos.

– O que eu fiz...

– Escolhemos nossos próprios caminhos.

– O que você quer realmente, Agnes?

– Volte comigo para os Estados Unidos.

* * *

Gina já tinha feito de tudo. Olhara as revistas do irmão sobre Quadribol, lera todos os artigos de medicina de Hermione, folheara vários quadrinhos de Martin Muggle, fizera carinho em Bichento milhares de vezes... E agora só lhe restava deitar no sofá da sala e descansar um pouco. 

Estava esperando algum sinal de vida ou de Hermione ou de Rony há horas, já era noite avançada e nenhum dos dois voltara ainda. O que podia fazer?

Não é que tinha algo importante para cuidar afinal de contas, e estava morrendo de curiosidade (e preocupação com o passar do tempo) para descobrir o que se passara.

Formulou vários cenários diferentes para explicar o que havia acontecido e o que aconteceria em seguida. O que menos gostava era em que o irmão e Hermione chegavam no apartamento no escuro se beijando sem perceber a presença dela ali e trocam todas aquelas palavras melosas e apaixonadas que deixariam autoras de romances açucarados orgulhosas. Sua favorita era aquela em que o grande segredo de Rony se revelava ser algo extremamente engraçado como: ele ser stripper em boates de New York. Isso sim seria uma boa e divertida explicação, valeria a pena só ver a cara da mãe deles se soubesse disso.

Rindo sozinha, acabou caindo no sono.

* * *

N/A: Não, eu não desisti da fic. Por incrível que pareça ainda estou escrevendo ela. Sinto muito pela demora mas tive um bloqueio de inspiração forte para esse capítulo e acabei preferindo reformular a estrutura dele e tentar salvar alguma coisa que prestasse... Enfim... Um capítulo bem mais curto que os anteriores, obviamente por causa desses problemas. Espero que gostem... (Se alguém ainda estiver lendo ela! Risos). 

**Rachel Malfoy: **Thanksssssss pela revieeww! Hahaha. Não posso prometer nada, mas digo que Harry vai ter uns probleminhas de percusso, no entanto pior do que ele já está não vai ser, risos. Risos! Não, não vai ser na última frase, daqui dois ou três capítulos tudo vai ser explicado, prometo!

**Diana: **Ai, espero que não demore tanto assim, mas do jeito que vai a coisa, é dificil dizer. Talvez com as férias eu ande mais rápido e termine no final de julho!

**Miri: **Brigadaaaaaaa! Muito obrigada:)

**Ryoko: **Mil perdões! Mas a coisa estava dificil! Vou tentar ir mais rápido!

**Dedessa: **Espero que ele perceba mesmo, está dificil escrever H/G! Oo Thanks pela review, sorry pela demora! Claro, podemos conversar por MSN sim, sem dúvidas:P

**Aninhaaaa: **Que isso, hahaha. Eu que demoro para colocar caps novos, sorry! Ai que bom que alguém pegou a referência pro Procurando Nemo! Adoro esse filme! Thanks pela review!

**Elenim: **Hahahaha, pois é, mas nem todos os peixes estão prontos para fugir, risos. Thanks pela reviewwwwwww!

**Pekena: **Muito obrigada! Fiquei aliviada que você leu e viu que não era H/H! Risos. Brigada por ler e deixar a review! Também prefiro D/G ;)

**Royal: **Thanks!

**lilyp: **Ah, sim, você está certa. Não é 24 anos, e sim 27. Harry tem 27 nessa fic, sorry acho que esqueci de arrumar. Krum no quarto ano de Harry tinha 18 (ou 19 se não me engano), portanto ele teve bastante tempo para se casar e ter uma filha de 12 anos. Quanto ao termo toupeira, eu gosto. Não vejo qual o problema, toupeira é um animal que se infiltra por baixo da terra, então encaixa bem no que eu queria falar. Thanks pela reviewwwww!


	9. Confrontos

**Capítulo 9 – Confrontos**

**

* * *

**

- Por aqui, senhor Potter.

Isha o levou até um grande quadro após andaram silenciosamente pelos corredores da escola. Devagar ela moveu a moldura, revelando uma passagem escura do tamanho de uma pessoa.

Sem palavras, entraram. Se a aparência de menina lembrava a mãe, o comportamento era do pai. Se talvez fosse qualquer aluna, Harry suspeitaria da calma e silêncio dela, mas supôs que meses naquela escola, se escondendo e sob tensão a deixaram assim.

A passagem era escura e acabou tendo que iluminar o caminho com um Lumos, mesmo que seu guia não se mostrasse afetada pela falta de luz não pretendia ser atacado de surpresa.

Avançaram por vários minutos e Harry estava começando a achar que ficaria horas naquele corredor apertado quando Isha fez sinal com a mão para que parasse.

- Ouça – disse simplesmente.

Harry ouviu... Havia vozes do outro lado da parede da passagem, falavam em russo e foi incapaz de entender uma palavra. Depois de alguns minutos de tensão o som da conversa se afastou e Isha fez sinal para que continuassem.

Felizmente não passaram se mais que cinco minutos quando finalmente chegaram ao que parecia uma saída daquele corredor secreto. A filha de Krum empurrou a parede à frente deles, o que revelou um buraco grande o bastante para que os dois passassem, Isha esperou que ele saísse antes dela. Sem cerimônias Harry atravessou a recém aberta saída e se deparou com uma sala escura.

Despreocupado, acostumado com escuridão, acendeu sua varinha. Assim que o fez, percebeu seu erro...

A sua volta estavam dez ou mais alunos com suas varinhas apontadas em sua direção, seus rostos perigosamente sem expressões.

Isha apareceu logo atrás dele, também com sua varinha empunhada. Harry xingou-se internamente por ter sido tão idiota. Era uma armadilha.

- Solte sua varinha, Sr.Potter. Não há necessidade de violência... Eles são, afinal, apenas crianças – uma voz com um leve sotaque pediu em falso tom de gentileza.

Dois dos alunos se afastaram e das sombras surgiu um homem com um enorme casaco de pele, rosto fino escondido por uma barba longa e negra. Caminhou com confiança até o centro da roda de alunos, parando bem a frente da varinha apontada de Harry.

- Me admira ainda que você simplesmente deixou o cargo de ministro e voltou a ser um mero auror. Conte-me, qual foi a razão de deixar tanto poder escapar-lhe?

- Prefiro prender gente como você pessoalmente, Karkov – respondeu entre dentes.

- Me prender? Sr. Potter, isso tudo é apenas um mal entendido terrível. Nada mais.

- Mal entendido? Que parte de fechar uma escola e ensinar Maldições Imperdoáveis para alunos não entendemos?

- Ah não, auror. Essa não foi a parte que você entendeu errado. Na verdade estava falando da parte em que você me prende. Veja bem, siga meu raciocínio... Tenho duzentos alunos sob meu controle e você tem como aliado um professor covarde e um Ministério ausente. Na verdade, nem isso você tem. Está sozinho. Estou curioso em saber como pretende sair dessa situação _levemente_ desvantajosa.

- Já escapei de piores.

Karkov abriu um sorriso amarelo, revelando dentes distorcidos e olhos levemente vermelhos de loucura.

- Veremos. Danilov, por favor, faça as honras.

Um estudante alto e de cabelos longos deu um passo a frente e estuporou Harry, que caiu no chão desacordado antes ouvindo a voz de Karkov gritar:

- E encontrem aquele inglês traidor!

* * *

Gina acordou de seu cochilo confortável com o som de uma porta batendo bruscamente. Endireitou-se rápido, tentando parecer bem acordada. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo havia dormido, mas ao ouvir a voz de Hermione sentada na cadeira à sua frente teve certeza que fora um longo tempo. 

- Rony? – chamou Hermione, colocando na mesa ao lado o livro que fingia ler e se levantando. – É você?

Só depois da voz da amiga que Gina percebeu o quanto estava escuro naquela sala minúscula do apartamento. Não era à toa que Hermione não conseguia enxergar quem quer que tivesse entrado.

Quando ouviram outra porta bater, a do quarto, Gina se levantou e ligou a luz. Rony tinha as deixando imediatamente.

Virou o rosto para encarar Hermione, perguntando com o olhar se tinha idéia do que se passava, mas a namorada do irmão já estava indo na direção da porta do quarto.

Sabendo que boa coisa daquilo não sairia, Gina seguiu Hermione, curiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Pelo jeito Rony não sabia que tinha sido seguido e Hermione não dava sinais de que havia descoberto algo.

- Rony? Posso entrar? – pediu Hermione, batendo suavemente na porta.

Gina revirou os olhos, não tendo paciência para o modo passivo de Hermione. Tomou seu lugar na frente da porta do quarto e bateu com força.

- Ronald, deixe nos entrar! Ou então eu vou...

Seu punho encontrou o peito de seu irmão ao invés de madeira.

- Ou então você vai fazer o quê, Gina?

- Abrir a porta – grunhiu, cruzando os braços.

- Onde você esteve? – interviu Hermione, obviamente dando a chance dele falar a verdade.

- Andando.

Gina se segurou para não revirar os olhos outra vez. Seu irmão estava começando a perder oportunidades de se explicar e em breve seria tarde demais. Se a curiosidade dela já estava em seu limite, tinha certeza que a paciência de Hermione terminara há muito tempo.

- Andando onde? – insistiu.

- Andando por aí, Hermione!

- Que tipo de resposta cretina é essa? – disse Gina, ganhando um olhar reprovador de seu irmão.

Rony estava se comportando como um trasgo!

- Por que você ainda está aqui, Gina?

- Nós duas estávamos esperando você! Que tipo de pessoa some assim sem dar explicações? – continuou. Não pretendia deixar seu irmão escapar de um sermão sobre sua atitude estranha.

- Eu não devo explicações para você! – gritou Rony, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. – Não me importo com sua opinião!

- E quanto a Hermione? A dela não também não importa! – gritou, suas orelhas também ficando de cor de tomates com a raiva. – Você deixa ela sozinha... Some... Age como um palerma...

- Gina... – tentou acalmá-la Hermione, sem ser ouvida.

- ...Não conta a verdade sobre Quadribol... Recebe cartas estranhas... Não conta nada...

- Você não sabe de nada Gina! Pára de se meter onde não deve...

- Você é um trasgo, Rony! Não acredito que está fazendo justamente o que Harry fez com ela! Pelo menos ele tinha um emprego!

- Gina! – exclamou Hermione, chocada que ela fosse capaz de falar tal coisa.

Sabia que tinha passado dos limites. "Harry" e "emprego" eram palavras proibidas para Rony, mas Gina estava cansada daquilo tudo. Cansada de seu irmão agindo estupidamente, transformando Harry em um monstro quando ele mesmo estava agindo como um.

De levemente curiosa Gina estava agora extremamente irritada.

E de extremamente irritada foi para muito arrependida quando ele bateu a porta na cara das duas, nem dando o trabalho de retrucar o insulto com outro mais feroz ainda. Mas não estava arrependida pelo o que tinha dito... Mas sim por ter estragado a chance de Hermione conversar com o trasgo. Sua amiga estava simplesmente devastada.

Rony não saiu de seu quarto mais, não importava o quanto Hermione suplicasse ou Gina gritasse.

Após duas horas tentando de tudo, as duas desistiram e foram sentar na cozinha, Gina preparando um chá para que ficassem mais calmas.

- Desculpe Herm... Mas ele mereceu! – tentou remediar a situação.

- Nã_o _sei mais o que ele merece ou não – comentou solenemente, tomando um gole de chá com relutância.

- O que você viu?

- Ele se encontrou com uma mulher.

Gina arregalou os olhos, surpresa seguindo-se de raiva e decepção... Mas Hermione logo leu sua expressão e tentou pintá-lo de uma forma mais favorável.

- Não é o que você está pensando Gina... Eles não fizeram nada... Só conversaram... Pelo menos até quando fiquei lá.

Gina não ficou convencida. Não podia acreditar que o irmão fosse capaz de trair Hermione, mas da forma que estava agindo ultimamente começava a achar que não seria surpresa se estivesse errada. Pelo menos algo de muito estranho ele estava fazendo.

- E o que eles conversaram?

- Não ouvi direito... Algo com os Estados Unidos.

- Aquela carta era de New York.

Hermione apenas assentiu, preferindo tomar o restante de seu chá ao invés de comentar mais.

- Eu sugiro Verissatium – sorriu fracamente Gina, tentando melhorar o clima.

- Demora demais para preparar e até lá... Quem sabe o que aconteceu? – respondeu séria, realmente pensando na possibilidade.

- Hermione, eu estava brincando...

- Eu não. Ele está escondendo algo e não acho que vai me contar. Não, tenho certeza que _nunca_ vai me contar. E sinceramente, Gina? Dói. Estou cansada de ver segredos destruindo minha vida. Primeiro Harry e agora Rony... – suspirou. – Quero a verdade. Mesmo que ela seja péssima.

Gina assentiu, compreendendo bem o que ela falava. Pelo buraco da fechadura. Não existia um homem sincero sem medo de admitir o que passava por sua cabeça de abóbora?

"Falando em cabeças de abóboras... Como Harry está? Será que ele está bem? Está a salvo?"

* * *

Hermione e Gina tinham desistido. Ótimo, as batidas e os pedidos estavam lhe dando uma dor de cabeça ainda maior. Como podia decidir uma coisa tão grande com aquele barulho todo?

E quem era Gina para gritar com ele daquele jeito? Quem ela achava que era para o comparar à Harry! Não bastava irritá-lo, precisava humilhar junto?

_- Volte comigo para os Estados Unidos._

"Você acha que é fácil, Agnes? Deixar Hermione sem explicações e arriscar perder tudo com ela?"

Todos estavam pedindo demais dele... Decisões, explicações... Não tinha coragem nem de ir nem de encarar o que o esperava ali.

A tentação de voltar aos Estados Unidos com a promessa de Agnes que lá tudo se resolveria era grande. Será que se realmente fosse para lá estaria livre da culpa? Livre para voltar para a Inglaterra e seguir com sua vida de uma vez por todas?

Mas seguir com que vida? Porque uma vida sem Hermione não era mais possível. Não sabia o que ela faria se Rony simplesmente sumisse por alguns dias, sem avisá-la ou explicar o que estava acontecendo. Do jeito que estava agindo com Hermione esses últimos tempos não a culparia se o deixasse sem pestanejar.

E se inventasse uma desculpa?

Balançou a cabeça, xingando-se de burro. Mentir era pior que omitir! Hermione descobriria em questão de segundos e ficaria ainda mais sentida com ele.

Sua consciência (apelidada muitas vezes de "Gina") gritava para que tomasse coragem e contasse a verdade logo. Acabando com o clima ruim entre ele e Hermione e tirando o peso terrível que carregava nas costas.

Mas o medo era maior. A culpa estava presa em sua garganta... Ele era um assassino, não importava o quanto Agnes tentava o convencê-lo do contrário. Será que Hermione podia perdoá-lo por aquilo?

Será que devia deixá-la perdoá-lo?

Olhou para a mala vazia aberta em cima da cama, como se o pedaço de pano pudesse lhe revelar uma resposta. Infelizmente, teve que formular uma sozinho.

Respirando fundo decidiu que pelo menos devia pedir desculpas por ter saído tão bruscamente... Não para Gina, claro. Mas para Hermione.

E depois, se conseguisse coragem suficiente, contaria de seus planos para voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Seria decisão dela esperar por ele ou deixá-lo. Rony estava pronto para aceitar sua punição.

* * *

- Pronta para tentar de novo?

- Não acho que vá fazer diferença...

Deixaram a cozinha para trás, mais uma vez com a intenção de se aproximarem da porta do quarto onde Rony havia passado as últimas horas sozinho. Se não conseguissem tirá-lo de lá com palavras, Gina estava determinada em tomar atitudes mais drásticas e isso não significava apenas um "Alohomorra" simples. Estava pensando na linha de explosões e invasões do quarto pela janela com vassouras...

No entanto foram surpreendidas por Rony, sentando do lado da lareira da sala, mãos nos joelhos e expressão constrangida no rosto.

- Já estava na hora – murmurou irritada Gina, cruzando os braços.

Hermione se aproximou dele, lutando entre apreensão e decepção. Se Rony queria falar algo, precisaria fazer isso sem ajuda de nenhuma delas.

- Sinto muito, Herm... Eu agi que nem um idiota.

- E ponha idiota nisso! – completou Gina, não se deixando levar pela desculpa do irmão.

Não só ela como Hermione também queriam mais que desculpas... Precisavam de explicações.

Rony virou para a irmã com irritação nos olhos, Gina continuou não se afetando com sua atitude.

- Por que você ainda está aqui? Isso é entre Hermione e eu.

- Gina ficou comigo. Não queria ficar sozinha – respondeu Hermione, em um tom perigoso e incomum. –...Enquanto você se trancava no quarto.

Dessa vez Rony pegou a indireta e não insistiu em expulsar a irmã do apartamento.

- A carta que eu recebi me deixou um pouco agitado – começou fracamente, olhando para a lareira – Não quis deixar você chateada.

- Por que ela te deixou assim? – perguntou Hermione em uma tentativa frustrada de descobrir mais sobre tudo aquilo.

Mas antes que Rony pudesse desviar da pergunta (O que Gina tinha certeza que faria), o trabalho sujo foi feito por outro. A lareira acendeu, interrompendo a conversa. A cabeça de Lupin apareceu entre as labaredas verdes.

Os três se viraram para o visitante, surpresa em seus rostos.

- Hermione, Rony, Gina... Uma palavra? – disse curto o ex-professor dos três – É urgente.

O coração de Gina acelerou: a expressão grave de Lupin só podia significar que Harry estava com problemas.

"Oh não... Por favor que ele esteja bem!"

- Lupin! Claro! Pode entrar – respondeu Hermione quando se recuperou do susto.

O homem entrou no apartamento pela lareira, mal limpando suas roupas velhas das cinzas e assentiu de leve para os três, em um cumprimento corrido.

- Desculpem por não ter avisado antes... Mas acabei de receber as notícias e acredito que vocês devam saber imediatamente.

- O que houve? Harry está bem? – pulou Gina, quase interrompendo Lupin e ficando ainda mais preocupada quando seu ex-professor a olhou com tristeza.

- Harry? O que ele tem a ver conosco? – perguntou com raiva Rony.

- A situação é um pouco... Complicada. Gina, por acaso Rony e Hermione sabem da missão de Harry?

- Hermione sabe – balbuciou Gina, quase incapaz de falar de tanta ansiedade.

- Que missão? Do que vocês estão falando?

- Rony, deixe Lupin falar! – cortou Hermione. – Harry voltou a ser um auror e foi até a Bulgária em uma missão.

- Bom para ele – resmungou Rony. – O que tem a ver com a gente?

Lupin parecia surpreso com a atitude de Rony, mas Gina não lhe deu tempo para concluir que a amizade dos dois estava quase por um fio.

- O que aconteceu? Ele conseguiu entrar na escola? – perguntou freneticamente sem se importar em parecer uma louca.

- Harry foi capturado, Gina. Sinto muito.

* * *

**N/A:** Já disse que odeio bloqueio? É... Eu odeio! As boas notícias? A fic está chegando ao fim!

**Dany Granger Weasley: **Que bom! Tava morrendo de medo que todo mundo tivesse esquecido, risos. Ahhh Agnes! Acho daqui dois ou três capítulos o mistério se revelará!

**rakel: **Desculpe pela demora nas atualizações mas estou com bloqueio com essa fic, mas acho que agora que está chegando o final, as coisas fiquem mais rápidas! Eu também prefiro D/G, ;) mas essa fic é H/G mesmo. Provavelmente vai ter o mesmo número de capítulos que De Olhos Bem Fechados, uns 13 ou 14, vai depender de quanto consigo escrever!

**Dedessa:** Nossa, brigada, hahaha... Sua review me tirou o peso na consciência! Espero que também tenha gostado desse novo capítulo.

**Diana: **Hahahhaa, confundi? Que bom! Risos, assim é mais divertido! Thanks pela review!

**Dark-bride: **Brigada! Eu não resisti e tive que colocar alguma coisa relacionada ao Draco! Risos.

**Elenim: **Hahahaha, nãooo! Não quero matar ninguém, a não ser de curiosidade! Risos. Brigada pela review!

**Polly: **Muito obrigada por ler! Espero que continue gostando!


	10. Reunião Amarga

**Capítulo 10 – Reunião amarga**

* * *

A viagem de trem não podia ser mais longa e dolorosa. Parecia que a maldita Bulgária ficava do outro lado do globo e se afastando cada vez mais. Era como se uma eternidade tivesse passado desde que Lupin trouxera a notícia terrível que Harry havia sido capturado, Gina sentia como se tivesse parada no tempo.

E, no entanto, foi com uma velocidade incrível que anunciou que estava indo para Bulgária salvá-lo, logo depois que Lupin contou. Sabia imediatamente que iria para Durmstrang e nada era capaz de mudar de idéia. Rony, claro, protestou, mas no fim, sabia que a única maneira de cuidar dela seria se fosse junto.

Assim estavam os três sentados em um vagão do trem em direção a Bulgária para refazer os passos de Harry e daquele modo conseguir entrar na escola para tentar salvá-lo.

"Não _tentar_... Eu _vou_ salvar ele, custe o que custar."

Enquanto ela quase passava mal de ansiedade e preocupação, Rony e Hermione não se falavam nem encaravam. Ela por estar ainda frustrada com a falta de respostas... Ele simplesmente porque estava irritado com a história de Harry colocando Gina "em perigo". Aquilo e Gina não estando também em clima para conversas deixou o vagão bem silencioso o que contribuiu muito para que ocupasse sua mente com pensamentos paranóicos e ansiosos.

Tentava o máximo não imaginar Harry sendo torturado ou mesmo morto por sabe-se lá quem, mas era difícil e cada vez mais temia que não chegaria a tempo para evitar uma tragédia. Repetia para si mesma que ele sabia se cuidar e provavelmente estava pensando em um plano para fugir naquele exato momento. Assim mesmo a preocupação não diminuía.

Não ajudava que se sentia agora culpada por não ter o impedido de ir sozinho naquela missão louca, deveria ter pedido para alguém ir junto ou mesmo ter ido ela mesmo. Mas agora era tarde demais de qualquer jeito e restava torcer para que ele estivesse bem e continuassem assim até que ela fosse até lá.

Eles não tinham um plano, sequer a autorização do Ministério, só pegaram o primeiro trem para a Bulgária e o resto teria que ser improvisado. Por mais que os dois sentados à frente dela estivessem mal humorados, estava secretamente aliviada por ter companhia. Apesar de estar determinada a salvar Harry, fazer isso sem nenhuma ajuda seria cometer o mesmo erro que ele cometera. Sem falar que não tinha idéia de como entraria na escola.

Assim que Gina tinha proclamado sem lugar para contestação que sairia atrás de Harry, para sua surpresa, Hermione logo se ofereceu para ir junto. O que inevitavelmente obrigou Rony a ir também, afirmando frustrado que alguém deveria protegê-las. Só gostaria que os três conversassem ao invés de continuar aquele silêncio amargo. Pensar em Harry não estava facilitando as coisas, uma conversa seria uma boa distração.

- Será que estamos chegando? – tentou debilmente chamar a atenção do casal frustrado.

Hermione, que estava fitando a paisagem pela janela do vagão, balançou a cabeça em negativa. Rony olhou para seu relógio de pulso, desinteressado.

- Mais meia hora.

- Acham que Krum vai saber como entrar em Durmstrang?

- Bem... Ele ajudou Harry, afinal... Deve saber.

Seu irmão revirou os olhos, parecendo estar de volta ao seu quarto ano de Hogwarts, enciumado pela presença de Krum. Se ele atrapalhasse de alguma forma o resgate de Harry por causa de ciúmes bobo Gina o mandaria de volta para a Inglaterra à ponta pés.

- Vocês sequer estão _um pouco _preocupados com a vida do suposto melhor amigo? – perguntou frustrada com a falta de interesse.

- É claro que estamos Gina! – Hermione virou-se para ela. – Estou tentando pensar em um plano para quando chegarmos na escola. Não podemos simplesmente invadir, só nós três, esperando ter sucesso contra sabe-se lá quantos alunos.

- Só são moleques, enfrentamos coisas piores já.

- Moleques que capturaram Harry. O único _garoto_ que enfrentou _Voldemort _em pessoa e venceu – protestou Hermione irritada com Rony.

- Vai ver ele perdeu o jeito. Depois de tanto tempo sentado todo pomposo na cadeira de Ministro.

- Cala a boca, Rony – mandou Gina. – Você ainda tem muito que se explicar.

Aquilo bastou para que Rony fechasse a boca e não contribuiu mais com seus comentários inúteis. Gina estava ainda muito irritada com ele, além do suposto segredo negro que guardava continuava falando mal de Harry sem nenhuma justificativa. Não queria nem imaginar no que poderia acontecer quando encontrasse Harry, isso _se _encontrasse.

"Nós vamos! Não posso ser pessimista agora."

Ah se ao menos aquela viagem de trem não demorasse tanto!

- Gina – começou de repente Hermione. – Será que pode ver com algum funcionário em que estação vamos parar?

A ruiva olhou para ela confusa, mas logo percebeu o real motivo do pedido e resmungou que iria. Hermione provavelmente estava pretendendo continuar a conversa que foi interrompida por Lupin. Precisaria de toda sorte do mundo, pensou Gina, o irmão não parecia disposto a falar mais nada além das costumeiras críticas à Harry.

No segundo que fechou a porta do compartimento atrás dela ouviu o som da voz de Hermione perguntando algo e de imediato uma resposta mais alta e ríspida de Rony. Balançou a cabeça em frustração, mas não ficou perto da porta para ouvir mais, já estava de mal-humor suficiente, ficar lá só pioraria.

* * *

Logo que Gina saiu, Hermione se preparou para o começo do que esperava ser uma longa conversa com Rony. 

- Por que você tem que ser tão insensível? Não viu que Gina está preocupada?

- Do que está falando? – bufou Rony, olhando para o relógio outra vez.

- Você sabe bem. Ficar falando mal de Harry na minha frente já é ruim, agora na frente dela? E ainda por cima com ele correndo risco!

- Olha, ele vai ficar bem! Sempre fica! Não sei qual é o grande problema.

Hermione fechou os olhos, frustrada e, principalmente, decepcionada. Rony não estava falando aquilo para fazê-la se sentir melhor ou porque realmente achava aquilo. Só queria evitar uma briga com ela.

- O grande problema é que para ele ficar bem precisa da _nossa _ajuda e você não parece que quer cooperar! Para falar a verdade, eu não sei mais o que se passa na sua cabeça, Rony! E quero uma explicação. Por favor – cruzou os braços.

Ele continuava evitando olhar diretamente para ela, preferindo checar o horário de novo ou encarar a janela do trem, passou alguns minutos fazendo aquilo sem nenhuma intenção de responder sua pergunta. Sabia que estava incomodado, que havia uma razão para aquele comportamento estranho, só queria que ele contasse para ela qual era.

Sentindo que daquela forma Rony não mudaria de atitude, rapidamente pegou sua mão chamando sua atenção para o rosto dela. Pela primeira vez desde que Lupin falou sobre Harry estavam se olhando diretamente.

- Por favor, Rony. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas me conte! Do que tem tanto medo para não falar?

Ele soltou um suspiro e pegou na mão dela também.

- Depois que salvarmos Harry, ok? Prometo.

Era um começo, pelo menos. Mais uma vez confiaria na palavra dele e teria paciência mesmo depois de vê-lo se encontrar com uma mulher, sabia que deveria ter uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo.

- Está bem. Mas pode pelo menos se desculpar com Gina?

Rony revirou os olhos, mas acenou que sim, a deixando um pouco mais aliviada. Não poderiam salvar Harry se brigassem entre eles a todo o momento, precisavam agir unidos e, principalmente, formular algum plano. Esperava que Vitor pudesse ajudar ou então estaria de mãos atadas.

Como se entrava em uma escola mágica selada? Lupin não disse como Harry tinha conseguido, o último contato que havia feito falava sobre a captura de Draco Malfoy e nada mais. Estava intrigada para descobrir o que Malfoy teria revelado para ajudá-lo, caso tivesse o feito. Difícil acreditar que ele era um professor em Durmstrang, mas se Snape tinha conseguido ser um em Hogwarts, com certeza não era um problema para Malfoy repetir o feito em uma escola voltada para magia das trevas. Ao que parecia, ele era a melhor chance que tinham para salvar Harry.

A porta do vagão se abriu e Gina apareceu com certa relutância, esperando algum sinal de Hermione lhe dizendo se estava tudo bem e se podia entrar. Apenas sorriu lhe dando coragem para voltar a se sentar.

- Vamos parar em Sófia. Em vinte minutos.

- Obrigada Gina. Espero que Vitor esteja nos esperando na estação, não podemos perder mais tempo.

* * *

Seu humor não estava já dos melhores e para completar ao chegarem à estação Vitor Krum os recebeu. Nada contra o búlgaro, Rony já tinha passado da fase das inseguranças adolescentes... Bem, quase passado pelo menos. O que o irritou foi o bombardeio de perguntas que Krum fez a Hermione, a abraçando forte no minuto que a viu. Ignorou o resto do grupo depois de um breve "olá"! Absurdo. 

- Enton, Hermy, a viagem foi agrradável? Faz tanto tempo que non converrsamos.

Rony revirou os olhos. O melhor amigo dela havia sido raptado, provavelmente torturado e Vitinho estava perguntando sobre o tempo? Pior que ela respondia igualmente despreocupada!

Olhou para Gina, que andava ao seu lado enquanto Krum e Hermione iam à frente, ela parecia tão incomodada quanto ele com o clima "amigável" entre aqueles dois. Ou então podia ser que estava preocupada com Harry ainda. Rony engoliu seco, lembrando da promessa que fez a Hermione de se desculpar. Como sempre seu temperamento explosivo atrapalhou tudo.

- Gina, desculpa. Eu estou preocupado com o Harry também. Sério.

- Está é? Pois não parece.

- Dá um tempo, ok? Não nos separamos exatamente em bons termos. No meu lugar ele ia agir do mesmo jeito.

Maravilha, ela ficou sem argumentos e fechou a boca.

* * *

**N/A:** Só postei esse capítulo (que nem capítulo é, infelizmente) porque achei que quem está interessado na fic ia gostar. Eu não vou mais atualizar essa fic! Desculpe-me, mas simplesmente não tenho mais inspiração para continuá-la, desde a ultima vez que escrevi nela, virei DG e criei uma grande aversão a HG (por mais que eu adore a JK, ela estragou HG no sexto livro e assim por diante). Sem falar que toda a trama do Rony me parece forçada agora e repetitiva. 

De qualquer forma estava mantendo essa fic online no porque gosto dela e tem cenas interessantes R/H e H/G, mesmo que o segredo de Rony fique sem ser revelado ou o Harry seja libertado de Durmstrang, acho que as cenas compensam.

Como não vou terminar escrevi um resumo do que eu tinha planejado acontecer no resto da fic, inclusive qual era o segredo de Rony:

**Capítulo 10**

Gina, Rony e Hermione vão até a casa dos Krum, descobrindo o que aconteceu com Harry e mais sobre quando Draco apareceu. Rony ainda está irritado com o mundo/Harry mas Gina o coloca em seu lugar. E os dois acabam fazendo as pazes. Rony promete para Hermione que depois que resgatarem Harry vai contar seu segredo.

Eles acham Draco, com a intenção de entrar na escola, e esse como sempre é um mala, ativando o lado leal de Rony que o soca quando Draco xinga Harry.

O sonserino conta que não pode mais entrar na escola porque Karkov descobriu que ele ajudou Potter, mas indica o mesmo lugar em que levou Harry. Ele flerta um pouco com Gina (porque eu sou DG afinal de contas risos) mas ela ignora.

Gina e R/Hr entram na escola.

**Capítulo 11**

Harry enquanto isso está tentando formular algum plano para escapar mas sem sucesso. Há sempre dois ou mais alunos vigiando a sala onde está preso. Reflete sobre sua vida, a amizade perdia de Rony e Hermione e principalmente Gina. Conclui que se conseguir sair da situação, vai tentar reconciliar com os dois e se aproximar mais de Gina.

R/Hr são jogados na sala onde ele está, para seu choque. Tem alguns ferimentos mada na grave, tirando o mal humor de Rony.

Imediatamente Harry pergunta o que estão fazendo lá e o que aconteceu, Hermione explica para ele o que aconteceu.

//Flashback//

Entram escondido na pela sala de Draco, usando a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry (mas que não cobre direito todos), passam por um corredor e conseguem ouvir uma conversa entre dois estudades falando onde Harry está. Gina age sem pensar e sai da Capa de Invisibilidade, os estudantes veem e chamam reforços. Rony sai da Capa para ajudar Gina e Hermione também. Eles vêem vários estudantes saindo das salas de aulas para os atacarem, e no desespero, Rony joga a Capa de Invisibilidade em Gina e manda ela procurar Harry enquanto eles atrasam os estudantes. Ela relutantemente obedece. São muitos estudantes e R/Hr acabam sendo presos.

//Fim do Flashback//

Harry fica furioso com Rony por deixar Gina vir atrás dele. Rony defende a irmã. Depois de Hermione interromper a briga dos dois, ficam horas em silêncio, até um a um caiem no sono.

**Cap 12**

Rony tem um pesadelo de novo e acorda assustado. Hermione tenta o consolar e ele quase conta o segredo, mas no fim, o medo vence e ele pára de falar, deixando Hermione triste. Harry observa tudo em silêncio, fingindo dormir.

Gina enquanto isso está escondida estudando a rotina dos estudantes que guardam a sala onde o trio está. Começa a forjar um plano para tirá-los de lá.

Hermione volta a dormir, Harry percebe que Rony não consegue. Acaba resolvendo conversar com o amigo. Diz que Rony está cometendo o mesmo erro que ele (deixar Hermione de fora), pede desculpas pela briga. Rony relutantemente pede desculpas também. Harry e ele conversam sobre o que aconteceu nos EUA, Rony finalmente revelando o segredo e o porque esconde tudo. Harry alivia um pouco sua consciência.

**Cap 13**

O trio acorda com Gina os libertando. Harry e ela tem um momento fofo/romântico ao se reencontrarem.

Eles elaboram um plano: precisariam nocautear os estudantes do sétimo ano que controlavam os outros com o Imperio, feito isso eles ficariam com mais gente do lado deles. Eles conseguem. Um salva a vida do outro e etc. Harry duela com Karkov e vence. Eles libertam a escola e a filha de Krum,

**Cap 14 **

Voltam pra Inglaterra, Harry e Gina se aproximam e acabam namorando. R/Hr estão ainda um pouco separados, mas Rony cria coragem e conta o segredo para ela.

//Flashback//

Ron estava nos EUA por um bom tempo tentando conseguir ser mais que um reserva, ele fica amigo de alguns jogadores entre eles um novato chamado Edgar Cooper. Os dois dividem histórias tristes de suas vidas, e o Edgar conta como ele precisa entrar no time, fala da irmã e do pouco dinheiro que tem, Ron logo se identifica com ele. Ficam muito amigos.

Passa o tempo, os dois eram reservas para goleiros. Edgar era o preferido para a vaga de titular que foi a aberta. Ron continua reserva e começa a achar que não presta para Quadribol. Edgar se gaba um pouco de ser melhor que ele.

Um dia, antes da partida Ron percebe que a vassoura de Edgar está com problemas, mas não diz nada de rancor.

Durante a partida a vassoura falha e ele cai, ficando desacordado. Ele sofre contusões muito sérias não pode jogar por vários meses. Ron se sente um pouco culpado mas acha que ele vai se recuperar bem. Ron ganha a vaga de titular.

A carreira dele melhora. E ele não vê mais o garoto em meses. Um dia passa na frente da casa dele e encontra a irmã só (Agnes).

Ela diz que Edgar não estava, Ron fica e os dois conversam, ele gosta da moça. Ela diz que o irmão está deprimido e que o ferimento se curou, mas ele não consegue voar como antes.

Um mês antes de De Olhos Bem Fechados ele recebe uma carta da irmã falando que Edgar tinha morrido e que ela estava na Inglaterra para o enterro.

Ele vai no velório e descobre que havia sido um suicídio. A irmã conta como ele não conseguiu mais emprego. Fala que ele pulou de um penhasco.

Ron não agüenta de culpa, não conseguia se concentrar, estava jogando mal. O técnico o avisou que a coisa estava difícil e o dono do Puddlemore o avisa que provavelmente não iam renovar o contrato dele.

Acontece toda estória da primeira fic e quando ele volta para os EUA (com Hermione, durante o epílogo) ele reencontra a irmã de Edgar e conta que sabia do defeito da vassoura, mas não contou por rancor.

Ela fica revoltada e o acusa de ter matado o irmão. Fala que ele não merecia aquela vaga de goleiro e tudo mais. Fala que nunca ia perdoar. Ron entende e tenta remediar a situação prometendo que ele não ia mais jogar Quadribol e falando que nem conseguia também por se sentir culpado.

Algum tempo depois a irmã manda uma carta para ele dizendo que precisam se encontrar. Ela manda para a casa de Lilá por engano e ela devolve para Hermione.

//Fim//

Hermione o consola como pode, e diz que o melhor a fazer é conversar com Agnes e se perdoar porque ele não teve realmente culpa. Os dois encontram Agnes nos Estados Unidos, local onde Edgar pulou. De alguma forma Agnes e Rony conseguem encontrar paz interior aceitando que não podiam ter evitado a morte dele, mesmo se quisessem. Agnes vai embora deixando os dois sozinhos.

Termina Rony e Hermione se beijando. FIM.

Bem, é isso :)


End file.
